


The Consequence of Our Love

by Faelynwythe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Aged-Up Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Discussion of Abortion, Evil Lila Rossi, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Anguish, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 62,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faelynwythe/pseuds/Faelynwythe
Summary: After 7 long years of protecting Paris alone, Marinette learns that her partner has finally returned - and has shown up unexpectedly at her window with a proposition too tempting to deny. When Chat’s promised “Night of No Consequences” leaves Marinette alone and pregnant, she’s faced with a choice between honoring her role as Guardian and living the life she’s always wanted but never dreamed of having. Chat Noir is determined to protect his newfound family, but Marinette spurns his help, forcing him to watch over her as Adrien.As the promise of a baby forces both of them to reexamine their lives, Marinette and Adrien fall closer and closer together, even as past trauma, dangerous secrets, hardfast beliefs about identity, and a new, powerful enemy threatens to break them apart.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 227
Kudos: 386





	1. The Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> This Marichat and Adrienette AU explores a post-Hawkmoth but pre-reveal world. It was written before Season 4, and mostly ignores the Season 3 finale and the events in Feast. Please note that my use of the Miraculous powers, while technically feasible with adult superheroes, extends beyond established canon.
> 
> NOTE: This story does contain explicit sexual content (consensual), but it is entirely skippable and not necessary to understand the story. I will include warnings above these specific chapters. I also touch on a lot of heavy topics. Please read the tags for specific warnings, and take care of yourself.

__

_"Chat Noir has returned!!!!”_

_“HE’S BACK! Ladybug and Chat Noir are back in business!”_

_“Glow-up of the century! Chat Noir looking fine as hell!”_

_“No way its the same Chat Noir. It’s gotta be a new player.”_

_“If Chat Noir is back, does that mean we’re in danger again?”_

_“Is he sticking around? I can’t take another heartbreak”_

**_“Does Ladybug know he’s back yet?”_ **

Marinette watched as her media feed flooded with posts and sightings of Chat Noir’s return. She scrolled in a daze - her emotions hadn’t yet caught up to what she was seeing in front of her.

 _Is he really back...?_ It had been seven whole years since Chat Noir had left. Seven years since they had defeated Hawkmoth. Marinette touched her neck, trying to assure herself that the hands she felt wrapped around her throat were just echos of the past.

There was no one else in the world that went through everything she went through, who could understand the fear she felt on that terrible day and on every single day afterwards, except for Chat Noir. And he had left her.

Seven years. Seven years all by herself.

 _That asshole,_ she thought, but the anger she had felt towards Chat Noir had long since dulled. Now she wasn’t sure what to feel.

When he first left, she had thought he would return within a month or two. Maybe he just needed a break. She certainly did. But after four months, the fear that something had happened to him became too much, and she spent an entire school semester traveling France to look for him. When she came back with no clues, she continued her regular superhero duties without him, bitterly angry but still holding onto hope that he would soon return. When he didn’t show after three years, she accepted that she would likely never see him again.

But now there he was, right in front of her on her phone screen, a blurry black figure leaping across Parisian rooftops in broad daylight. Marinette set down her phone and exhaled deeply.

“Tikki, I think we’d better go find our idiots,” she said. The Ladybug Kwami had been resting on her shoulder, absorbing the news right alongside her.

“I cannot believe Plagg let him stay away for this long!” Tikki grumbled. Unlike Marinette, Tikki had retained her anger at her Black Cat counterpart. “It’s completely irresponsible!”

“We’ve done just fine on our own.” Marinette climbed out of her bed and stretched, frowning when she saw it was already 1pm. She filed through her closet for an outfit.

“We shouldn’t be on our own!” Tikki argued as Marinette pulled a shirt over her head. “The Ladybug and the Black Cat are eternal partners that keep the order of the world in balance. If Chat Noir wanted to run away, Plagg should’ve made him give back his Miraculous! You should have never had to shoulder everything on your own!”

As Marinette finished getting dressed, she picked up Tikki in her palms. Plagg was the only creature that could make Tikki lose her normally cool head. “I appreciate your concern, Tikki. But it’s okay. I’ve been handling everything just fine.” Marinette smiled at her Kwami, trying to show confidence that she didn’t really feel. “Let’s go talk some sense into our boys, alright?”

“Okay, Marinette,” Tikki conceded, smiling back.

“Okay! Tikki, spots-“ BANG BANG. Marinette jumped in the air. Without thinking, she grabbed a nearby roll of fabric and raised it in a fighting position towards her window. The noise sounded again, but nothing broke through to attack her. She slowly approached the window and peeled back the curtains.

She gasped in surprise. Before her was Chat Noir, hanging upside down outside her window. He grinned and knocked again. She opened the window.

“Chat Noir?!” Marinette exclaimed.

“Hey Marinette!”

“What the f- How are you-” Marinette stuttered. “What are you doing here?!” She pushed the window fully open and Chat Noir climbed in, retracting his stick from where he had extended it between two buildings.

“Do you want to get some ice cream?” He asked. He walked around in wonder, observing her room.

“Ice. Cream?” Marinette asked incredulously as he picked up and examined a pink elephant bauble Alya had gotten her for her latest birthday.

“Yeah, I was just in the neighborhood and wanted to see my old friend.” Her mind kicked back into gear, and anger boiled through her.

“Just in the neighborhood..!” _That arrogant, block-headed, boorish son-of-a-!_

“HEY!” Marinette grabbed Chat’s arm and forced him to face her. He stumbled into her, surprised by her aggressiveness. A chill ran through her veins as she looked up into his warm green eyes for the first time in seven years. For a moment, she forgot everything she was feeling and all she intended to say.

She recovered quickly.

“Chat, you’ve been gone for seven years!” Marinette threw his arm aside. “We can’t just go get ice cream. I have questions! Like- like where have you been? Why did you leave? Are you here to stay?” Marinette rambled off.

“No, I’m not here to stay.” He said quietly. This shut Marinette down, along with the faint light of hope she didn’t realize she was feeling.

“I was kind of expecting you to be more excited to see me.” Chat mentioned guiltily. Marinette scoffed.

“Your adoring fans online are excited enough. I have more important issues to address first with your sudden reappearance after seven years of NOTHING.”

Chat grimaced and tugged at his collar. Marinette noticed with surprise that he no longer had his bell.

“Well, I-um… I just…” Chat stumbled, clearly not prepared for an interrogation. Marinette frowned. Did this idiot really think he could just waltz in like it was old times and completely ignore the fact he had disappeared?

She growled in frustration, snatched up her purse and keys, and headed for the door.

“You will explain EVERYTHING afterwards.” She demanded, menacingly pointing her polka-dot-patterned house key at Chat. He smiled wide.

“I’ll pay for the ice cream.” He said, following her out the door.

“That wasn’t even in question.”

* * *

Marinette had never seen Andre gush more than he did upon seeing Chat Noir again.

“My Chat Noir!” Andre exclaimed. “How marvelous, how fantastic! You’re back, you’re back! How I’ve missed you!”

“It’s good to see you again, Andre,” Chat said warmly. He held out his hand, but Andre swept him up in a hug. Chat laughed. “Still predicting the hearts of Parisians everywhere?”

Andre set him down with a flourish. “But of course! This city will always need my help! Just like you still obviously need my help. Here you are, with a lovely girl at your side, yet I can tell you have not pledged your heart to her!”

Both Chat and Marinette broke out laughing. “Trust me, this one is just a friend.” Marinette said with a teasing smile at Chat, who met her with an equal grin.

“And as lovely as she is, I am sure she has already claimed someone’s heart, which I will make sure she tells me about in detail soon.” He elbowed her lightly.

“Keep wishing, kitty. We have more important matters to discuss.”

Andre eyed them with a knowing smile. “Ah, but of course! I was mistaken,” he said, with no sign of embarrassment. “Marinette, for you, peach and mint. And for you, Chat Noir, strawberry and blackberry!”

Marinette took her ice cream with concealed bemusement. This was Adrien’s ice cream combination - a pairing that had long left Marinette’s realm of desire. Andre must have given this to her as an homage to that old memory. He had done the same to Chat Noir. Red and black - those were Ladybug’s colors. She noticed Chat grimace slightly as he took the sweet treat. Had he gotten over his old crush, too?

She bit her lip and looked down. He must have. Otherwise, he would’ve cared enough to contact her after he left.

They said goodbye to Andre and began walking aimlessly through the city. Marinette wanted to ask him right away about his sudden reappearance, but he masterfully distracted her with jokes and questions about her life. Before she knew it, they were catching up like old friends.

“You really have your own fashion line now? Marinette, I’m so proud of you! I can’t wait to go out and buy some of your clothes!” Chat Noir exclaimed through a mouthful of ice cream cone. She blushed at his praise, amused at the way he covered his mouth with the inside of his arm.

“You’ll have to wait longer! My first men’s fashion line isn’t ready yet.” She responded. Chat waved his hand dismissively and swallowed his mouthful.

“I look amazing in all clothes, Marinette.” She laughed at the thought and silently considered that he was probably right. Her scrawny cat boy had turned into something of a model. She felt a strange pride at his handsomeness.

They caught up on all of the latest about each other’s lives - well, mostly Marinette’s life. Marinette learned that Chat had been traveling all over Europe and even the US. Chat probed her about her career and inquired how her friends were doing. Marinette was surprised at how easily they were talking, as if no time had passed at all. She recalled the many times Chat Noir visited her when they were younger. They would spend hours just talking and hanging out in her room, eating sweet treats and trying to outplay each other at video games.

Multiple times, Marinette tried to edge Chat into talking about why he had left and why he was back, but he would always worm his way out of the discussion. As they crossed a bridge over the Seine, Marinette saw her next chance. She chose her approach carefully - indirect and full of praise.

“You could stay you know.” Marinette said, acting as if it was an off-hand mention. “Paris could use a devilishly sly superhero like you again. People are super excited that you’re back!”

Chat Noir stopped, his back to Marinette. His body tensed, then he let out a sigh. Finally, he spoke. “I don’t think I can be a superhero anymore.”

“Aw, come on! I bet Ladybug would forgive you for leaving if you apologize enough. She must want her partner back!” She said teasingly. She jumped up to sit on the bridge railing.

“No, I mean… I can’t be a superhero anymore, Marinette.” He raked his fingers through his hair.

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t… My powers are too…. Ugh,” Chat cried out in frustration and whirled around to face her. “I’m broken, Marinette. I can’t fight anymore.”

“I don’t understand. Did something happen to your Miraculous?” Marinette frantically grabbed Chat’s hand to examine his ring, but the Black Cat Miraculous was in perfect shape. Chat gently pulled back his hand.

“No, it’s not the Miraculous. It’s me.”

“But you’re here, you’re transformed! I don’t understand what could be wrong-“

“Please, Marinette.”

She stopped talking and looked up at him.

“After what happened the Hawkmoth - after what I did to him - I just can’t handle fighting anymore, even if I want to fight. My body won’t let me anymore. I can barely stand being back here in Paris.”

“But, you still have your powers! And I bet if you start out slowly, you could get back into the swing of things, and Ladybug could help-“

“No, you don’t get it!” Chat cried. He let out a resigned sigh. “You… can’t get it. Which is… good. I never want you to feel what I feel.”

Marinette stared at him, and she recalled how she used to be able to walk down a street without constantly checking the crowd and the rooftops for potential enemies. She recalled how she could sleep without checking the locks on the windows and doors three times, then once more for good measure. She recalled how she used to be able to hear the name Gabriel Agreste without flinching.

She touched her neck. She did understand.

“You’re really going to leave again, aren’t you.” She said. Chat Noir touched her hand, and Marinette understood that he left because he there was no way he could have stayed.

“I’m sorry for not contacting you.” He said softly.

Marinette felt a lump rise in her throat. She swallowed it. “I understand why you needed to separate yourself. You obviously had more important things on your mind.”

“Still, I should have left a note, or done something. I shouldn’t have just left. You were one of my best friends, and I should’ve respected that. At the time, it felt like the only thing I could do. Now, I realize I was just a jackass.”

Marinette silently agreed. She should make him feel bad, she thought. He should’ve contacted her. He was her friend. He _abandoned_ her. She wanted him to know how he made her feel. But she didn’t want to make him feel worse than he did. So she pivoted.

“Well, you’ve must have had lots of interesting experiences during that entire time away,” Marinette tried. “Wanna tell me about them?”

Chat looked up in surprise, then gratefulness. “It honestly wasn’t that impressive. College is college. The US is stupidly big. My proudest accomplishment was learning to cook. You know how early twenties are.”

“I certainly do. There must have been some fun moments though.”

“A few.” He didn’t enlighten her further. Marinette pouted her lips.

“You’re making changing the topic unnecessarily difficult.” She said dryly. Chat smiled apologetically and took a deep breath. She could see him intentionally force positivity into his mannerism.

“Then let me take a shot and ask a much more enticing topic,” he said cheerfully. “Like… Hmm, why don’t we talk about all of those lucky suitors of yours that we told Andre about?”

“Why can’t we talk about your romantic conquests?” She grumbled.

“Because, Marinette, I am a man of intrigue and mystery. And I can almost guarantee you’ve had a more interesting romantic experience than mine.”

“I’m not so sure about that. I haven’t had a boyfriend in years, and I have no intention of getting one.”

“Really?” He looked genuinely surprised. Marinette shifted uncomfortably, and her heart rate rose.

“My life isn’t really suited to having a romantic partner.” She said, rubbing her pant leg nervously. “I’m just so busy with the new fashion line coming out, and I mean who would want to stay up all night with me at these fashion events or deal with me sewing clothes at 3 in the morning, and...” Marinette trailed off as she realized she was rambling.

“It’s just not in my future. I’m not dating material,” she ended with a fake laugh, her gaze shifting to the ground.Well, Ladybug isn’t dating material.

It wasn’t like she didn’t want a boyfriend, but the truth of the matter was she was the Guardian of the Miraculouses now. Her responsibility to the world far outweighed her own personal desires. Her life was dangerous - maybe not now with Hawkmoth finally gone, but someday soon, malicious forces would return. Marinette, and Ladybug, had to be ready for when that day comes. Whoever she allowed into her life would be at risk, just like Luka was...

“That’s ridiculous!” Chat Noir broadly gestured in exasperation. “You’re totally dating material. It’s silly for you to doubt yourself.” Marinette pouted her lips at his fluffy praise.

“Slow down, kitty. I KNOW I’m fantastic,” she retorted. She crossed her arms. “A relationship is just a lot more effort than I have the time or energy for right now.” Chat Noir didn’t look swayed by her flimsy argument.

“Well that’s BS,” he muttered.

“What!” Marinette snapped at Chat, which he responded to with a satisfied grin.

“I remember you being all about romance, Marinette! You were always playing matchmaker with the couples in your class and helping people plan the perfect dates for their significant others. And I remember how you swooned whenever you hung out with Luka-“ Marinette flinched at the mention of the name, “and when you made those super cool masks for his band.” Chat Noir bent down to Marinette’s eye level and smirked.

“You’re made to be in a relationship, Mousinette.”

“Oh shut up! You have no idea what you’re talking about!” Marinette bristled. Anxiety shot through her at his reckless reference to her alternate superhero identity, Multimouse. How did Chat always manage to find her buttons, then proceed to press them incessantly? He did the same thing when they were Paris’s super-duo, and it seems like he hasn’t changed a bit, much to her disappointment. She thought some time would have made him a bit more tolerable to be around.

Chat chuckled, then relaxed. “Come on, Marinette. Don’t you want to be in love? To care deeply about someone… someone who intrigues you and fills you with energy and life! Someone who’s your best friend who you could trust completely, who accepts you for all of who you are, and” he gestured dramatically, “have someone romance you thoroughly, as if you were the most precious thing in the world to them?”

Marinette laughed. Even though he acted theatrically, she could sense the sincerity beneath his fancy words.

“Yes, yes I do,” she admitted. More than I could possibly describe.

“Ha!” Chat said victoriously. “See? I’ve got you pegged.”

“I know, I know. It’s just... I want to experience all of that, but I really, _really_ don’t think a relationship would be a wise decision for me right now.” She sighed and rested her head and arms against the railing. “I wish I could just experience all of that for a day, but then wake up tomorrow and never see the guy again.”

Chat remained silent as he processed. “You mean like... a one-night stand?”

“No! I mean, yes, I guess - kind of - like a one-night stand but with romance instead of sex! Though sex could be included. But mostly it’s about the romance, and I would feel totally comfortable with him as if we’ve been dating for years, but without any of the emotional ties or relationship responsibilities the next day-“ Marinette gave an exasperated sigh. “Oh, whatever. None of this is coming out right, and it’s impossible anyway.”

They sat in silence for a while. She expected Chat to respond with some witty remark about how silly she was being, but he said nothing. Marinette shifted awkwardly, trying to figure out a safe topic to switch the conversation to, when he finally spoke.

“So you want to have a full-on romantic date with me then.” He said it not as a question, but as a statement. A sound between a cough and a snort erupted from Marinette.

“How the hell did you get that from what I said?” She exclaimed. Chat smirked in amusement.

“Isn’t it obvious? You want to experience a romantic date with someone who you’ve known and been friends with for years -“ he pointed to himself and mouthed the word _me_ , “- you want someone who you would never have to see again, and who you’d never be able to track down or contact -“ again, he mouthed _me_ “- AND you want someone who could give you the most brilliant, most romantic date that you’ve ever experienced in your life.” He paused for dramatic effect, then pointed. _Me._

Marinette couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Go on a date? With Chat Noir?? “That is absolutely ridiculous.”

“Ridiculous? Don’t I recall you professing your undying love to me?”

“What? I mean - T-That was years ago! We were young! I didn’t know how obnoxious you really are!”

“Obnoxiously adorable! And sexy as hell if I do say so myself.”

“No, no, this is - how can you suggest this, this is so-”

“Excuse me, I think I still look incredibly good in this suit.”

“No, that’s not what I’m talking about-! I mean, UGH, Chat!”

Chat Noir placed his hands upon Marinette’s face, and in a single, weird instant, Marinette felt her body go calm and relaxed. He was smiling, but not in his usual smirk. He seemed... sincere and kind. She stared into Chat’s green eyes, mesmerized.

“Marinette! Calm down! You don’t have to get so worked up over this.” He released her face and gently tousled her hair. She stared at him, still wordless. “I only offered because it makes sense to me. It seems like I could give you what you need, no strings attached. But only if you actually wanted it.” He leaned back against the railing, still smiling softly at her. Marinette looked away and clasped her hands together in front of her.

“I also think Andre might be disappointed in me if I don’t take you on a date, and I don’t think I can risk that,” he added. She laughed.

“Okay,” she said.

“Okay?” Chat echoed questioningly.

“I will accept your offer to ‘romance’ me,” she looked Chat straight in the eye and smirked. “If you think you can pull it off.”

Chat Noir grinned at Marinette. “Oh I think I can.”

"But no falling in love! This is just for fun!" She quickly added. He laughed.

"Of course," he agreed. He bowed and extended his hand to Marinette, who placed her hand in his. “I’ll pick you up for your night of no consequences tomorrow at 4pm.”

“So early?”

“Someone as difficult as you needs extra time to be fully romanced.”

Marinette tried to pout, but she couldn’t help grinning.

“I look forward to it.” She said. Chat’s tail waved happily. 

“So do I,” he said warmly.

Chat looked at the setting sun, and lowered his ears.

“Shoot, I didn’t realize how long we’d been talking,” he said. “It’s already sunset. I’m sorry, but I have to go. There’s someone I have to sort things out with.” Chat rubbed the back of his head. Marinette bit her lip.

“What will you say to her?” Marinette ventured. Chat sighed.

“I don’t know.” He looked into her eyes and smiled. “Goodbye, Marinette.”

“Goodbye, Chat.” Marinette smiled back. “Oh, and by the way - you do look good in that suit.”

Chat laughed. “Don’t I?”

“I mean - as good as a full grown man can look in a skin-tight leather catsuit.”

A moment of silence, then, “Yeah, that’s fair.”

* * *

Marinette watched as Chat Noir faded away into the background of Paris before walking the opposite way.

“Marinette,” Tikki said, floating up next to her shoulder. “You know who he’s going to see now right?”

Marinette grasped her purse tightly. “Yeah, I know.”

“And you know what you have to do?”

“I just want to give him some more time. He said he’d be here for a few more days at least!”

“The more you wait, Marinette, the harder it will be.”

“I know, Tikki. He just went through so much…” She recalled the look of pure fear on Chat Noir’s face as his Cataclysm ate away Gabriel Agreste’s body. She clenched her purse even tighter.

“So did you, Marinette. Yet you stayed.” Tikki floated in front of Marinette’s face, forcing her to stop.

“Just a bit longer, Tikki. Then I’ll take it. I promise.” She cupped Tikki in her palms and gently moved her out of the way, ignoring the unconvinced look on the Kwami’s face.

Marinette ducked into an alleyway and looked around for other people. When she confirmed there were no threats to her identity, she brushed her hand by her ear and uttered the magic words.

“Tikki, spots on.” Magic power coursed from her earrings through her body, enveloping her in Tikki’s power and transforming her into Ladybug. She grabbed her yoyo and launched herself onto the roof. She knew exactly where she would find Chat Noir.

 _Just a little longer,_ she thought as she sprinted across the rooftops. _Then I’ll take it. I’ll take the Black Cat Miraculous from him._


	2. The Rooftop Where We Always Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _She looked powerful. She looked intense. As Chat Noir stood by her side, he became acutely aware that this Ladybug was no longer the girl he remembered._   
>  _Chat Noir clenched his fists. Did she hate him for what he did?_   
>  _She must. He did._
> 
> * * *
> 
> Chat Noir explains to Ladybug that he can’t be her partner anymore. Ladybug accepts his decision, but she asks for the Black Cat Miraculous back. Adrien thinks back on the reason why he returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the initial support! It's amazing to hear from you all! Thanks for joining me on this angsty, fluffy journey.

She was already waiting for him when he arrived at the rooftop where they always met. Ladybug stood at the edge, staring out at the fading twilight sky. Her arms were crossed.

Chat Noir was struck by the intensity he felt upon seeing her. He approached her slowly.

Her super suit had changed. The once all-red spotted suit was now broken up with edgy swathes of black. Instead of pigtails, her hair was pulled into a straight ponytail, trailed with two long red ribbons. She looked powerful. She looked intense. As Chat Noir stood by her side, he became acutely aware that this Ladybug was no longer the girl he remembered.

Chat Noir clenched his fists. Did she hate him for what he did?

She must. He did.

He had never been able to return to Paris after what happened seven years ago. When Nathalie confessed to Ladybug and Chat Noir about Hawkmoth’s identity, and Chat Noir realized everything that bastard has done, he was filled with rage. He couldn’t justify his father’s actions any longer. Even now, when he thinks about how his father had forced his mother to stay alive, how he terrorized Paris for years trying to fix a mistake he could have avoided in the first place, how he tried to kill Ladybug-!

Chat Noir had known what he was doing, that day of the final battle. He had known that he might need to kill his father, and he was ready. He was so _sure_ that he could do it. All that mattered to him was ending all of the pain.

But when it actually happened… When Chat Noir set his hand upon his father’s chest and watched as his body decayed and disintegrated into nothing…

He remembered the quiet afterwards. Bunnyx had told him later that it wasn’t quiet at all. His Cataclysm had spread like a virus throughout the whole Agreste mansion, shattering it from the inside out, and the massive, birdlike akuma Hawkmoth had made out of his mother’s body was screaming and throwing itself into the walls as its connection to its master was severed.

Bunnyx rescued them before the mansion could crush them. She let Ladybug out first, then turned towards Chat Noir, who stood in the middle of the burrow. Numb.

“You know who I am, don’t you?” He had asked her. She bowed her head.

“I’m sorry, Kitty Noir.” She hugged him tightly. He couldn’t muster the strength to hug her back. It was then that he realized what kind of life awaited him on the other side of that portal - a life where he was an orphan whose father was a mass terrorist.

“Bunnyx,” he had said. “I need to go away.”

“I know.” Bunnyx closed the portal Ladybug had gone through and opened up another one. When he looked through it, he saw it was the Startrain bathroom. He stepped towards it, then looked back at Bunnyx.

“Will you tell her I’m sorry? For all the pain my family has caused her?” He asked.

“No, Chat Noir. I won’t.” It was a bandaid on a stab wound.

He bowed his head and stepped through the portal.

Yes, he had known what he was doing, that day of the final battle. He was prepared to sacrifice himself for the safety of all of those he cared about, and that’s what he did. He had understood that stepping through the portal meant abandoning everything he and Ladybug stood for. It meant abandoning Paris. It meant abandoning his friends. It meant abandoning Ladybug.

But at least he was able to save them all. He wished he could have stayed with them after, to help them recover from the aftermath of Hawkmoth’s cruelty, but killing his father cost him everything.

He was broken. Alive, yes, but broken.

Chat Noir looked at Ladybug, cast in the harsh shadows from the city lights. Even seven years later, she still looked more beautiful than anything he had ever seen before. Guilt racked his chest as he thought about what he put her through. Whatever she needed to say to him, he would take it.

“You’re back.” Ladybug’s voice broke the silence, and he swallowed.

“Ladybug, I’m-“ he began, but she cut him off.

“It’s okay, Chat Noir. You don’t have to say anything.” She sounded soft and gentle. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“M’lady-?“

“Look, I know... I know killing Hawkmoth must have been incredibly difficult for you.” She turned towards him, rubbing her arms. She didn’t meet his eye. “I know you feel responsible for ruining that boy’s life by killing his family. I understand why you would want to run away from that.”

Chat Noir stood speechless. He had expected fury, after all that he had done. But kindness? Empathy?

“I thought you would be angry,” he said. Ladybug laughed darkly and stared straight at him. He flinched. Were her eyes always so intense?

“Don’t get me wrong. I can understand how you feel and still be angry.” She walked towards him, and he stiffened. She drew back and crossed her arms.

“I just wanted to say that it’s okay if you don’t want to come back,” she said.

 _She doesn’t want me_ , he realized. Ladybug thought he was trying to come back, and she was letting him down gently.

Chat Noir looked down at his boots. He had considered coming back to Paris many, many times before. He had even bought train tickets on more than a few occasions. He deeply missed his friends, and he especially missed Ladybug. There was so much he wanted to say to her.

But as soon as Adrien would arrive at the train platform to leave for Paris, the memory of his father would stab at his body over and over again until he was forced back to his apartment, breathing so hard it felt like he was trapped in tumbling dryer.

Even now, he felt the anxiety jabbing at his chest, threatening to reclaim him.

Chat Noir clenched his fists. “I’m sorry for leaving, Ladybug. After everything that happened, it was the only thing I could do.”

“I understood why you killed him, Chat.” Ladybug argued softly. “You saved my life! It was clearly self-defense. I would have done the same thing if it was you in his grasp.”

“No, you wouldn’t have,” Chat shook his head. “You _create_ with your powers. You bring something new into this world with every fight. I’m the one who’s supposed to take away what shouldn’t be.”

“What you did was necessary.” Ladybug reached out and touched his arm.

“I know.” He made no move to reciprocate her touch. She took her hand away.

“You could’ve stayed. I would’ve taken care of you. I would’ve made things better.”

Chat Noir grimaced. There was only one way Ladybug could have made things better, and that meant changing the entire fabric of reality to take away all of his scars and give him a family again. Chat knew what lay at the end of that road.

“I appreciate that, Ladybug, but even you couldn’t fix me.”

Ladybug shook her head and crossed her arms.

“You could… You could still stay. I can help you through whatever you’re going through,” Ladybug murmured.

Chat Noir looked at her in surprise. “You wouldn’t want me.”

“Of course, I want you.”

She… wanted him? Even after everything? He had abandoned her. How could she still expect him to be her partner?

Chat Noir tightened his jaw. He couldn’t accept that. Ladybug couldn’t want him. Maybe she’s saying she did now, but that’s only because she didn’t realize how broken he really was. He can’t even fight anymore. Eventually she’d realize that he could only bring more pain into her life.

“I can’t, Ladybug. I’m not coming back.” Chat looked straight into her eyes.

“Are you sure?” She said softly.

He nodded.

“Alright then.” The disappointment in her voice weighed heavy. She turned her back and exhaled deeply. When she faced him again, her fists and jaw were set in determination.

“Then I need the Black Cat Miraculous back.”

Chat’s stomach dropped. “What?”

“If you won’t be my partner, I need to find someone else who will be.”

“No, no, no, no, no, Ladybug, this is MY Miraculous!”

“It is NOT your Miraculous, and you know it!” She hissed. She inhaled deeply, trying to appear calm and rational. “The Miraculous belongs to the good of the world. They are not a toy to be wasted by someone who won’t even try to use its power to help others-“

Anger shot through Chat Noir. _Won’t even try?_ She had no _idea_ how much he has tried! He bared his teeth.

“Ladybug, I only came back to do what I should’ve done a long time ago, and tell you that I’m not coming back to Paris,” he said darkly. “I’m not about to give up the most important thing in my life because you want to keep playing hero.”

Her nostrils flared. “I need that Miraculous, Chat Noir. This isn’t a game - when the next threat to our world comes, it’ll need both the Ladybug and the Black Cat.”

“Hawkmoth is _gone_ , Ladybug. It’s done, it’s over. We won. _I made sure of that_.” Chat held his hand over his chest and spat.

“There is no winning, Chat! As long as there is this power in the world, somebody will try to misuse it! People are going to get hurt, unless we’re there to stop it from happening!”

“The world is doing just fine. You’ve been doing just fine, Ladybug! We should be enjoying life right now, not preparing for a war that doesn’t even exist yet.”

“Maybe you can ignore the responsibility that comes with the ring you wear, but I refuse to let down the people who depend on me!” She hissed.

Chat let out a cry of anger. “You have a dozen Kwamis at your beckoning! Any one of them could be your new partner!”

“None of them would be you!” Ladybug shouted.

Chat stared at her in shock. She caught herself.

“N-None of them would be the Black Cat.” She continued on, looking at the ground. Her face grew red.“Look, Chat Noir. I’m not asking for the Miraculous now. I know you need time to say goodbye to Plagg.”

“Before you take him away from me?” Chat Noir spat.

“Plagg has been alive for far longer than you’ve had him, and he’ll have hundreds of owners long past you. You’d always have to give him up eventually.”

“But I have him _now_.” He clenched his jaw and waved his hand. “Could you really give up Tikki?”

Ladybug flinched, then set her jaw. “The Ladybug Miraculous is crucial to the safety of the world. If I needed to give up Tikki for the good of the world, I would.”

 _The good of the world._ Chat huffed in disgust as she used her know-it-all voice, as if he didn’t know what it meant to sacrifice for the good of the world.

“I can’t give up Plagg. He is all I have.” Chat said darkly.

“Then stay with me Chat!” Ladybug grasped his hand. “I can help you with whatever you’re going through. We can figure things out together! We can be partners again!”

“I can’t!” Chat shoved her hand away.

“YES, you can!” Ladybug grabbed hold again. “You didn’t even let me try! Let me try!”

Her voiced cracked, and Chat realized she was crying. Tears and snot ran down her face as she clutched his hand to her chest.

Without thinking, without understanding why or how he felt, he grasped Ladybug tightly in his arms. As she sobbed into his chest, he stared out at the city below.

Could it be possible..? To be fixed..?

Ladybug pushed herself away from him.

“When do you leave?” She asked as she wiped her nose with her arm.

“Monday.” He looked at her numbly, mouth slightly open.

“Then meet me Sunday night at midnight, right here. You have until then to decide if you want to give up the Miraculous, or if you want to try to be better.”

He didn’t respond. She pushed forth.

“I promise, if you stick with me, we can figure this out. You just gotta stick with me!”

Still, he didn’t respond. He didn’t know what to say.

“I’ll be here, Chat. Three days, okay? I’ll be here.” She assured him. “Please. Don’t make me take it from you.”

He nodded, mouth still agape. After a moment, he turned around and began to walk away. After another moment, he began to run.

—

Chat Noir raced to his hotel, transforming back into Adrien in the alleyway outside before returning to his room. The floor and bed were covered in legal papers and forms.

“Shit, Plagg,” Adrien said, slumping down to the floor. The Black Cat Kwami slinked out of Adrien’s shirt pocket and onto the floor next to him.

“I told you we shouldn’t have talked to her,” Plagg complained.

“I know, I know.” Adrien sighed and placed his head in his hand. “But I needed to face her. I owed her that much.”

“She certainly had her own ideas about what you owe her,” Plagg grumbled.

That she definitely did. Adrien sighed.

“Maybe Ladybug is right,” Adrien said as he twisted his ring. “Maybe it is time to come back. It hasn’t been that bad being here…”

“Are you sure you could handle that?”

“No, but what’s the alternative? I give you up?” After a moment’s pause, he hesitantly added, “Is that what you want?”

“Hey, I’m with you until the end, kid. Where else would I find a rich brat with a heart and wallet of gold who can fund my expensive cheese needs?” Adrien laughed and affectionately pet Plagg under his chin.

“You know, Adrien, Ladybug isn’t always right,” Plagg continued.

“Doubting her has only gotten me into a lot of avoidable trouble in the past,” Adrien argued.

“I mean, yeah, she’s right about most stuff,” Plagg conceded. “But she’s also laser-focused on what she thinks to be the noble, just thing to do.”

“Isn’t that kind of a good thing?” Adrien retorted. Plagg rolled his eyes.

“What I mean, Adrien, is that ‘right’ is a fluid concept. Everything you do or don’t do has consequences. It’s up to you and what you value that decides what’s ‘right’ for you.”

It took a moment before he realized what Plagg was getting at.

“You’re talking about leaving, without giving up the Miraculous.”

“It’s like you said. The world is doing just fine right now! Why should we force ourselves to keep sacrificing when we don’t even need to yet?”

Adrien took this in without a word.

“I mean, come on,” Plagg continued. “I don’t want to go back to the Miracle Box, and you don’t want to be back here-“ Adrien looked away and rubbed the back of his head. Plagg must have noticed his hesitation.

“Do you… want to come back here?” Plagg asked.

“It wouldn’t be the worst thing. I mean, I made it here, in Paris! I thought I’d die if I ever came back, yet here I am.” Adrien said. “Maybe it’s not too much of a stretch to think I could eventually be a superhero again.”

“You remember what happened before when you’ve tried to be a superhero again,” Plagg warned.

Adrien did remember. Not long after he had left Paris, Chat Noir had interrupted a thief in the middle of his stealing, but just as Chat was about to land the blow that would incapacitate the thief, he couldn’t bring himself to strike. The thief escaped, and Chat was left overwhelmed by memories in a filthy alleyway. It was the first time Adrien realized just how much killing his father had broken him.

“Maybe this time will be different,” Adrien said.

Plagg looked hesitant, and uncertainty filled Adrien. _Would_ it be different?

“I trust you, Adrien,” Plagg finally said. “I know you have it in you, and if you want to explore that, go ahead. But don’t feel like you have to just because Ladybug’s making you!”

“I want to try, Plagg.” Adrien said with a weak smile. Plagg gave a smile in return and rubbed his head against Adrien’s hand.

Adrien sat back against the bed and began twiddling his ring. Plagg settled down on the comforter above him.

“I wonder if Marinette is still up,” Adrien pondered. He sighed. “No, I shouldn’t bother her until tomorrow.”

“Right, let’s talk about your one-night stand idea.”

“It’s not a one-night stand. Just a friendly date.”

“And a stellar example of how the most powerful artifact in the universe should be used for the ‘good of the world’,” Plagg said mischievously.

Adrien stuck his tongue out at him. “Whose side are you even on?”

“The less boring one.” Adrien swatted at him.

“I need all of the distractions I can find to get me through this mess,” he said, grabbing another clump of papers. “Besides, I owe Marinette something. I feel so rotten for leaving her all alone. She was even angrier than Ladybug! She deserves a proper apology.”

 _And she makes me feel like everything’s alright,_ he thought.

 _Even though it’s not._ He looked around at the piles of paper scattered about, threatening to overwhelm him.

“How are you doing with all of this?” Plagg asked gently.

“Not great.”

Scattered across his hotel room was the reason he came back. He picked up the closest paper to him. It was part of a series to submit the request for his mother’s official death certificate.

It takes seven years for a missing person to be declared legally dead. Had he never known about his mother’s kidnapping, he would have been able to declare her dead when he was 21 - but unsurprisingly, the story of Gabriel Agreste keeping his wife on life support in the basement of his secret villain lair made headlines. Everyone knew she was alive. When they couldn’t find her body amidst the rubble of the mansion, and when investigators found suspicious activity on her bank account a few weeks after her supposed death, there was enough doubt that she was alive that her missing status got reset. Thus his mother’s case was forced into the limbo of the legal system for seven more years.

Adrien had to come back to finalize the process. He hadn’t want to. He didn’t particularly care about whether the country of France declared Emilie Agreste dead or not. He knew she was dead. There was no changing that.

But persistent family on his mother’s side wanted to know what was in her will, and they wanted her many entrapped possessions and assets back in the Graham de Vanily family. He was ready to tell them all to go to hell, but Nathalie sat him down and gently explained that this was the proper thing to do for Emilie, so her name could be cleared and she could finally rest in peace.

Adrien thoroughly searched for ways to do the process remotely, but no matter how he diced it, it was far easier to maneuver the bureaucracy and lawyers in person.

 _Maybe it’s finally time_ , he had conceded. _Maybe this time will be different._

So he called up his old bodyguard, rented a car with black out windows, grabbed all of the blankets from his room, and sat huddled up in the backseat with music blaring from his headphones until they arrived at the hotel in Paris.

As he stood in his hotel room, staring at the Eiffel Tower outside his window, Adrien had been filled with an unbearably confusing mix of ecstasy and terror. He was here. _He was here._

Impulse control abandoned him, replaced by a deep, familiar desire for freedom. He had transformed into Chat Noir and leapt out into the city in broad daylight, something he had always strictly avoided. Before he knew it, he had attracted an adoring following, and the return of Chat Noir was trending on social media. His excitement was almost manic - at least until he realized that Ladybug would find out he was back.

Luckily, Chat Noir had known where he could find comfort in an old friend.

“I need to make this date amazing,” Adrien said. “Something she’s never experienced before.”

“You could have dinner on the top of the Eiffel Tower.” Plagg suggested.

“Too cliche, Plagg. And very windy. Besides, this night needs to encapsulate a whole relationship, not just one cheesy date.”

“I like cheesy dates,” Plagg grumbled. “Well, what’s a perfect relationship for you? Maybe try shoving that into a day somehow.”

Adrien tapped his foot and thought aloud. “It would be… comfortable. Exciting. Honest. Whenever I’d be with them, it’d be the most natural thing in the world. I could trust them with everything. No matter what we faced, I’d always know we’d be alright, because we were together.” He trailed off, lost in a daydream. Plagg tapped his owner’s head impatiently.

“Well? Does that spark any ideas?” He asked. Adrien smiled.

“I think I have one. Or a few.” Adrien pulled out his phone and began making calls. He was going to make this the most brilliant date Marinette has ever been on.

It was a nice reprieve from the impossible weight he felt hovering over his chest.


	3. Just Enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Then she felt the spark that glowed where their hands touched. Comfortable. Quiet._   
>  _Happy._   
>  _“Okay,” she said, and she smiled. “I’m all yours.”_
> 
> * * *
> 
> Marinette is having major second thoughts about going on a date with Chat Noir, but she is delightfully surprised by his sincerity and creativity.

It wasn’t right.

Marinette removed her hair clip and ran her fingers into her hair, undoing the hairstyle she had just spent a half hour finishing. The updo had been too formal and flirty, definitely not suited for the date. It was the fifth hairstyle she had tried, and she still hadn’t picked out an outfit from the twenty laid out across her bed, and the remains of ten attempts at makeup stuck to towels on the floor. Nothing seemed to be right for a date with Chat Noir.

She huffed. That was the issue. How could anything she wore be right for _a date with Chat Noir?_ The date itself wasn’t right!

“How did I agree to this ridiculous idea?” She cried and slid down the bathroom wall in defeat.

“I’m just as dumbfounded as you are,” Tikki chimed in. She was painting herself with a tiny makeup kit for children that Marinette had gotten her. She liked the bright colors.

“I should be kicking his furry ass out of Paris for showing up so out of nowhere! I should be slamming the concept of responsibility into his tiny, idiot brain and shaking him until he finally realizes how much of a stupid, inconsiderate jerk he is!” Marinette mimicked shaking Chat Noir by his ears. “Instead! I’m going on a stupid DATE with him! And now I’m the stupid one obsessing over the fact I can’t find ANYTHING GOOD ENOUGH TO WEAR!”

“Do you think that maybe you missed him?” Tikki asked. Marinette grunted. Tikki had perfected the art of asking seemingly innocent, pointed questions.

“Of course I missed him, Tikki. He’s my partner. Was, my partner, I guess.” She bent forward and rested her elbows on her knees.

“There’s still a chance he’ll stay,” Tikki offered. Marinette sighed.

“I hope so. He just seemed so… not Chat Noir last night.” She leaned back and rubbed her arms. “I mean, he was totally the Chat Noir I remembered when he was with me by the river. He was obnoxious and flamboyant and confident…. But last night, he seemed so… scared. I’ve never seen him so broken before.”

Marinette squeezed her arm. She expected Tikki to respond with an encouraging quip like she always did, but when Marinette looked up, Tikki was staring darkly at the countertop. She looked just as dejected as Marinette felt. For a moment, Marinette faced the deep unease that had been growing inside of her ever since Chat Noir knocked on her window.

Marinette dug her nails into her skin, shoved the feeling down, and stood up. There was no point in fretting over what Chat Noir would do - especially when a chance to get him to stay awaited her.

“You’re right, Tikki,” she said, and leaned against the counter. “There is a chance he’ll stay, and I’m going to make sure I do everything I can to make him take that chance. Chat Noir _can_ be a superhero again. He _can_ find a life worth living here in Paris. Tonight is the perfect chance to show him that.”

“Marinette, I don’t think-“ Tikki was interrupted by Marinette’s text tone. Marinette picked up her phone and saw it was from Alya.

_Movie and ice cream tonight? I got the fancy stuff!_

“Shoot,” Marinette cursed. She _did_ want to hang out. Ever since Alya got her new job as a reporter and Marinette’s fashion line took off, it had been harder and harder to find the time to hang out. Their slump was incredibly frustrating. Marinette really missed Alya, and she was desperate to pounce on any chance to be with her best friend.

But tonight, she had another friend to tend to.

“Are you going to tell her about your date?” Tikki asked. The thought curdled inside Marinette like bad sushi. She grimaced.

“I can barely tell myself that I’m doing this. No way I’m telling Alya!”

“I bet she’d understand,”Tikki offered.

“What would I even say? ‘Hey Alya, can’t make it! I’m going on a make-believe date with my old superhero friend who I have no romantic interest in, because I’m absolutely desperate for any sort of romantic affection, even though none of it is real and none of it can be real!’” Marinette exclaimed dramatically.

She scrunched her face up in disgust. “Plus it’s _Chat Noir_. How can I admit that I’m going on a date with _Chat Noir_?” It was like going on a date with a childhood friend you’ve known since you were both in diapers. It didn’t matter how strong and handsome he looked now. Didn’t matter how warm his eyes were. Didn’t matter how kind and charming and funny he was.

It was just _weird._

 _Sorry Alya :( I need a raincheck. Hanging out with an old friend._ Marinette sent back.

 _You have other friends? I didn’t think it was possible!_ Alya sent a GIF of a women dramatically collapsing on the floor in shock.

_What did I do to deserve a friend as kind as you._

_I always believed in being charitable._

_Love you, Al._

_Love you M._

Marinette smiled and placed her phone back on the counter. She leaned forward and applied another round of makeup.

“Sorry Tikki - you were saying something?”

“I…” Tikki trailed off as if she was trying to find the right words to say. Marinette paused and looked at her, confused by her hesitation.

“I just wanted to ask - what do you think he’ll do for the date?” Tikki finished. Marinette laughed weakly.

“Honestly, I’m kinda scared to think about it.” She teased out her hair. “Based on what he’s done for Ladybug in the past, he’ll probably do something textbook romantic. Lots of roses and candles. I hope it’s not too cheesy.”

“Like dinner-at-the-top-of-the-Eiffel-Tower kind of cheesy?” Tikki said mischievously.

“UGH, I hope not. It’s so windy up there!” Marinette stepped back and examined herself. She pursed her lips and grabbed the make-up remover.

“I bet it’ll be sweet and unexpected,” Tikki said. “Chat Noir can be very thoughtful.”

“He can be very thoughtless, too,” Marinette retorted, then conceded. “But he does have a tendency to surprise.”

Her phone sounded again. Marinette reached for it, expecting it to be another text from Alya, but instead it was from an unknown number. She could guess who it was from. Inside was a long list of directions to an undisclosed location, signed with a green paw print. Marinette groaned.

 _You could’ve just sent an address,_ Marinette texted back. A few moments passed, then Chat’s response.

_Google would’ve killed the surprise. Don’t be late._

She snorted and put up her phone. “Guess I better settle on an outfit.”

Marinette took a deep breath. Compelled by a looming deadline, Marinette’s brain snapped into the zone where it always worked best - crunch time. She grabbed her best pair of high-waisted black pants and slapped them on the bed. “Sensual, but not sexy or formal!” She swiped her pink sleeveless top with the high neck, and threw it above the pants. “Cute and inviting, but not revealing!” Next, she tossed her black leather jacket onto the pile.“Cool AND functional!” Lastly, she grabbed her reliable pink sandals that wrapped up her ankle. “Comfortable, stylish, and most importantly, heeled to give me an extra inch on that tall bastard!”

“And Voila!” Marinette spun around in the mirror, admiring herself in the full outfit. She finished the look with a quick bun - just the right amount of formal, just the right amount of messy.

“It’s perfect, Marinette!” Tikki exclaimed. Marinette burst out laughing when she saw her kwami in the mirror. Tikki had given herself a full clown face from the make-up kit.

“Tikki, that’s way too much make-up!” Marinette said. “You gotta learn subtlety!”

“I think I look dashing!” Tikki said happily, unshaken by Marinette’s reaction. She posed for Marinette, making her laugh even harder.“I do actually need help getting all of this off,” Tikki giggled. Marinette wiped her face and carried Tikki to the bathroom, chuckling the whole time.

“This is one of those times where I really wish you could be caught on camera,” Marinette said as she grabbed a couple make-up remover wipes. Tikki laughed again, but this time with less cheer. As Marinette wiped away the make-up, she realized Tikki had something heavy on her mind that she wanted to share.

“What is it, Tikki?” She asked.

“Marinette…” Tikki began. “I know you want to fix Chat Noir, but the reality is that Chat Noir has changed. Emotional pain is different from physical pain - we don’t have the power to turn back the hands of time on trauma. We can’t just _fix_ it. You know that.”

Marinette looked away. _I do know that._ She clenched her fist. _Better than anyone._

But she couldn’t just sit back. The last time Chat Noir left her, he was gone for _seven years._ She had to do everything she could to get him to stay this time. She had to let him know she was going to be there for him - both as Ladybug and as Marinette.

“I’m not trying to fix him, Tikki. I just… want to help him get better. I want to show him that he’s capable of being a superhero again.”

Tikki bowed her head, then glided up to rub Marinette’s cheek. “The best way to do that is by enjoying the time you spend with him. Chat Noir must make his own choice. Only he knows what will be best for him.”

“But I can make a difference,” Marinette answered. Tikki shook her head.

“Just enjoy, Marinette,” Tikki said. “Don’t worry about any of the other stuff - just focus on having a good time with Chat Noir. That’s the best thing you can do for him. And for you.”

Marinette bit her lip. “I’ll do my best, Tikki,” she said. Tikki smiled and glided to her compartment inside Marinette’s purse.

 _Just enjoy tonight_ , Marinette told herself as she slid on her purse. _The rest will follow._

* * *

With her head held high, Marinette set off towards Chat Noir’s mystery date location. The instructions were surprisingly thorough. She smiled at the thought of Chat Noir going along the same path she was, stopping occasionally to write down notes.

She smelled it before she saw it. It smelled like fresh bread, spring, and summer.

“An outdoor market!” She exclaimed. The market stretched before her, full of carts and stalls teeming with artisan foods, fresh produce, photography, flowers, artwork, and more. People milled around happily, laughing and enjoying themselves. Marinette was filled with excitement and wonder.

She didn’t hear the sound of the footfalls behind her, but she felt them. The hair on the back of her neck rose, and all of her muscles tensed. She gripped her purse strap.

“Hey Marinette!”

In a flash, Marinette was swinging her purse at her assailant. She only realized who she was attacking when her purse smashed into Chat Noir’s face.

“GAH!” Chat cursed and staggered away. “Geez, Marinette!”

“Shoot!!” Marinette rushed forward to help him. “Why the hell did you do that!” She snapped as she gently held his face to examine the damage. She thumbed his cheek, then realized in embarrassment that Chat was essentially invincible. There was no point in tending to his wound. She drew back, blushing.

“I was trying to surprise you. I didn’t realize you had insane instincts and a motive to kill.” Chat said, rubbing his face.

“Well when you have maniacs landing from the sky right behind you, you tend to be prepared— uhhh, what the hell are you wearing?” Marinette finally got a good look at Chat Noir, and realized he was wearing clothes. _Normal_ clothes. A sweater. Cargo shorts. Over his supersuit.

“Like it?” Chat asked, posing. She stood speechless, her mouth trying to find the right words for… whatever this was.

“It’s definitely… a look,” she managed. “Is this supposed to be some sort of terrible disguise?”

“Not a disguise.” He held his arms out, as if it gesturing to an adoring crowd, and projected his voice. “It’s all part of the plan, purrrrincess, to give you an authentic Chat Noir relationship!”

Marinette stared blankly at him. He held his pose.

“I’ve made a mistake. I should go home.” She turned away.

“Trait one of a perfect, romantic relationship!” Chat blocked her path with a dramatic scoop, and she couldn’t hold in her giggles. “Casual and comfortable! Relationships can’t all be romance and passion - we all must come home and take care of the chores of day-to-day living. The best relationships,” he paused to tap Marinette’s nose, “are the ones where no matter what you’re doing, no matter how boring or stuffy the task, you’ll enjoy doing it, because you’re doing it with someone you care about.”

“So you’re wearing _clothes_?”

“It’s supposed to represent being casual!” Chat argued, his voice back to normal and whiny.He fussed with his shirt sleeves. “Is it really that bad? Gah, Plagg was right. I’ll go take them off-“

“Nope!” Marinette grabbed his arm and stopped him. “You’re committed to this, kitty. I’m not letting you back out. Now go on, continue with the show.”

Chat Noir smirked, coughed for effect, then gestured widely to the market. “AND SO!” He boomed. “We are going shopping! The bounty we gather will serve as our sustenance tonight during the rest of your brilliant, swooning night of no consequences.” He ended with a bow.

Marinette clapped and chuckled. “Alright, I gotta admit. This is actually a really lovely idea, Chat!” He grinned and gazed wistfully out at the plaza.

“I ALWAYS wanted to go to one of these when I was in Paris, but I never got the chance,” he said. “I got so lucky that this was happening today! I was worried that you would’ve guessed I was taking you here, since you probably keep track of these kinds of events.”

Marinette shook your head. “I had no idea, actually. I haven’t gone to an outdoor market in forever.” _When_ was _the last time I went to one of these? Or any community event?_ She thought.

“Then this should be an awesome experience for both of us,” Chat cheered. He handed her a few empty tote bags, all decorated with food puns. “And as for dinner later - I’ve got the main entree covered, but _you_ are responsible for baking something delicious for dessert!”

“I thought this was supposed to be my most romantic night ever, yet I’m supposed to be making my own food?” Marinette teased.

Chat Noir didn’t lose his swagger. “I happen to know firsthand that the best meals are the ones you get to make with those you care about.” Marinette chuckled.

“I suppose I can make some cookies,” she said. “But they’re not gonna be pretty with the time you’re giving me!”

“As long as they have personality,” Chat teased.

A flash startled Marinette. She jerked towards the source, and she realized that they were being photographed. A few people had gathered and were pointing excitedly at Chat. Anxiety prickled at her insides. She had never quite gotten used to media attention. She handled it much better under the confident mask of Ladybug, but as a civilian, Marinette felt too vulnerable in the camera’s sights. Chat Noir seemed unphased.

“Don’t let them ruin our date. They’re all just trying to have a good time, like we are,” he told her, then held out his arm. “Shall we get going?”

Marinette glanced nervously at the bystanders, then back at Chat’s charming smile. She smiled and took his arm. “Of course, _my purrrince_ ,” she teased. She was very satisfied by the ridiculous grin he gave her.

They took off into the market, which spread across several blocks. Artists, farmers, and local artists had all come out to show off their talents and creations. It was incredibly charming. Marinette couldn’t believe that she hadn’t been here in so long.

“So comfortable and casual, huh?” Marinette said as they walked.

“Yep.” Chat Noir said. “I feel like the idea of being comfortable with your significant other is underrated. It can’t all be passion and fire.”

“Otherwise, it’s just… torture.” Marinette agreed. She narrowed her eyes, thinking of all those years during her youth spent pining fruitlessly over Adrien.

“If you’re not comfortable, the expectations of what should be become too much. It overshadows the quiet, powerful moments that really make up a relationship.” Chat continued. She considered this idea and found herself agreeing. His insight surprised her.

“Cheese!” Chat exclaimed suddenly. “I need a few kinds for the meal tonight. Let’s go there first.” He took her by the hand and guided her to the cheese stand. He left her to bargain with the stand owner, and she watchedhim from afar, joking and laughing as if all was good in the world.

He was back to his charming, funny self. It was a sharp contrast to the anger and pain he showed Ladybug last night. Marinette knew that pain was still simmering underneath his facade, but she found herself forgetting all of that within the glow of the day and his presence. She realized that she was actually enjoying herself - she hadn’t once thought about how freaking weird this whole thing was since they had started.

It just felt like old times.

Lost in thought, she didn’t see the cat run beneath her feet as she took a step.

“WAH!” Marinette fell to the ground, releasing the contents of her purse onto the pavement. She opened her eyes to see Tikki desperately clinging to the inner mouth of the purse so she wasn’t tumbled out into the public view. Marinette rushed to close the purse clasp before getting up off the ground. She groaned and held her head.

“Marinette!” Chat Noir ran over to her and helped her back onto her feet.

“Thank you,” Marinette said as he lifted her up, then on an impulse added, “You don’t make a half-bad superhero.” Chat smiled at her, but it was dry and polite. Marinette suddenly felt ashamed.

Chat Noir turned away and began helping the crowd of people collecting her purse’s former contents. They all returned her items with a smile and nod. Her embarrassment was replaced with warmth from their kindness. She was proud of the people she protected.

She turned around to see Chat holding out her good-luck charm. Adrien’s good-luck charm. Her face immediately turned red, and she swiped it from Chat’s palm.

“That’s a lovely bracelet,” Chat mentioned. “I bet there’s a story behind that.”

“Y-yeah,” Marinette stuttered. “It was given to me by an old friend as a good-luck charm. I probably should have thrown it away years ago - I haven’t really talked to him in years and we never got the chance to get really close - but I just couldn’t bear to give it up…”

“I think it’s really sweet to keep a token of an old friend.” Chat placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed. She looked up at him. Was he blushing? Chat Noir moved his hand to her back and guided her onward. “I bet he still thinks fondly of you from time to time.”

Marinette smiled. She squeezed the bracelet and placed it gently back in her purse. She wasn’t so sure Adrien still thought of her - but that was okay. She just hoped he was doing alright, and that he was enjoying today with a friend.

They navigated the stalls, talking to the stall owners and examining the wares. Marinette recognized many of the stall owners as people she helped as Ladybug. It was delightful to meet them in a different context. She bought something from every stall she could, even those that didn’t interest her, and tipped extra to those who were just as pleasant to her as they were to Ladybug.

“I don’t mind paying,” Chat Noir had offered, but Marinette politely declined.

“My dream has given me a comfier lifestyle than I thought I’d ever have,” Marinette explained. “I want to support those who are building their dreams now.”

“Even if it means buying a lot of stuff we won’t use?” Chat lifted up a bag looped on his arm, bulging with artwork, trinkets, and sculptures.

“Bah, I’ll find a use for it all! Like I could 3D print a frame for this flower sculpture! And this pottery would look great with some greenery on the shelf in my living room.” Marinette started digging through his bag, ignoring the way his muscles bulged as he compensated for her force. She fished out a small bright green gem and held it up proudly. “I could totally fashion this into a necklace for you! Or maybe a keychain? What even is your fashion style? The only other thing I’ve seen you in is a banana suit.”

“The banana suit is my only other fashion style.” Chat Noir said, deadpan.

“Maybe it’d look best on a bracelet.” Marinette ignored him. “I can make you your own good-luck charm!”

Chat Noir broke and chuckled. “I’d like that a lot.”

They pushed onward. Marinette stopped to buy ingredients for cookies at a bakery stand then perused their fresh bread options. Chat asked if they could make their own bread, and Marinette gave him a withering look. He smiled apologetically, veered towards a vegetable stall, and began talking with the vendor. Marinette noticed his words were loose and warm, but he examined each vegetable meticulously. He seemed determined to find the best ingredients, and she was surprised at how much he knew. Marinette could bake like no other, but cooking had never been her strong suit. Chat even seemed to know the different varieties and how to tell if produce was ripe. Marinette smiled. His attentiveness was… very endearing. Even if he didn’t understand how much time and effort it took to bake bread.

Chat sniffed a clump of oregano and widened his eyes in surprise. “Wow, I should shop more often as Chat Noir. With my enhanced smell, I can basically taste which produce will be the best!” He exclaimed and set aside the oregano to be purchased.

He picked up a lemon and immediately hissed in pure disgust. He dropped it back on the pile.

“Cats aren’t known for their love of citrus, ya know,” said the stall keeper. “Didn’t think that applied to cat men, but might as well.” Chat Noir stuck up his nose.

“Guess I shouldn’t have planned a lemon-based sauce,” he grumbled. Marinette held her fist up to her chin in thought.

“Were you planning on cucumbers? I wouldn’t want you to be scared…” She teased, earning an elbowing from Chat.

“Let’s go ahead and pack up two onions, three of the zucchini and squash, four bell peppers- surprise me on the color- and -“ he grabbed a cucumber and booped Marinette on the nose with it. “-one cucumber please.”

“You got it, Cat Man.”

They left the stall loaded with bags of produce. Chat insisted on getting extra veggies for Marinette to take home with her, though she protested that she hardly cooked for herself. He promised to leave her with some recipes she could try.

They left the market as the sun began to set and the stands closed up for the day. As they walked, Chat suddenly sneezed. He looked around in surprise then sneezed again, more violently.

“You okay?” Marinette asked, and he turned to her, bleary-eyed.

“Allergies. Must be a lot of birds around here,” he explained, though the street was empty.He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, then said, “Come on, let’s keep moving.”

They walked slowly, partly because of their load, but mostly because they were savoring the moment.

“I gotta admit, I wasn’t expecting this,” Marinette said.

“You mean the date?” Chat asked.

“Yeah. Actually, I didn’t know what to expect at all. But not a farmer’s market.”

“I thought it’d be a good way to relax into things. I don’t know about you, but I haven’t been on a fake date before. I knew if I jumped straight into the romance, I’d be too tense to effectively ‘woo’ you.” He bowed when he said this, but his bags shifted forward, pushing him off balance. Marinette laughed and helped him recover.

“It was a good idea,” she said as she set him on his feet. “I was anxious all day thinking about what we’d do and how I should act. But when I actually got here… well, I forgot we were even doing anything weird.”

“This is weird?” Chat asked, then laughed when Marinette made a face. “I’m glad I was able to help you relax.”

“Smacking you in the face certainly didn’t hurt,” Marinette teased. He laughed.

“I take my commitment to my role seriously,” Chat Noir said with a wink. Marinette grinned.

“I look forward to seeing what my fake-boyfriend will offer me next,” she teased. “Because right now, it kinda just seems like two friends hanging out…”

Chat Noir laughed. “Don’t you worry. ‘Comfortable and casual’ was only Phase One. The night is still young.”

“Anything I should do to prepare?” Marinette asked. She gasped as Chat spun her towards him and grabbed both her hands. He squeezed them.

“Just enjoy,” he said. Marinette looked up into his eyes, and she felt the warmth from his gaze flood her entire body like the sun rising over a spring morning.

She thought of the pain hidden behind his smile. She thought of the decision resting in his mind, hanging heavy in the air between them. She thought of the power she held to convince him to stay.

Then she felt the spark that glowed where their hands touched. Comfortable. Quiet.

Happy.

“Okay,” she said, and she smiled. “I’m all yours.”


	4. Just-A-Friend Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir reveals the next two phases of his plan, and Marinette is determined to one-up his romantic gestures. Under the glow of the fantasy date, Marinette and Chat fall closer and closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience during my hiatus! :) I appreciate all of your comments and support. It really does mean a lot to me to interact with you all.
> 
> I am back in the full swing of things and will start posting regularly on Sundays around midday US Central Time. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this week's chapter!

The sun had disappeared below the horizon when Chat Noir stopped before an extravagant building in the richer city district. No sign marked the entrance, though from the tall windows and rooftop decorations, it felt like a club or a restaurant. It was quiet, with no people around.

“Here, hold this,” Chat said as he handed her all of his bags. Marinette slumped under the sudden weight.

“What are you doing?” She hissed as he paced the perimeter of the building. He didn’t answer her. “Chat??”

“Aha! Here we go!” He ducked behind a giant planter pot gracing the building and lifted up a set of keys. “Got them!”

Marinette exhaled in relief. “I thought you were going to break in.”

“Don’t worry, I usually wait until the third fake date before I start committing crimes,” he jeered, and she stuck out her tongue. He unlocked the door then grabbed all of the bags from her. “Wait here, okay?”

“Wait, no, not okay, I don’t want to be out here alone-“

“I’ll be right back!” Chat disappeared inside. Marinette huffed and squeezed her arms. She glanced behind her at the evening sky, streaked with orange and the faintest hints of purple. As the comforting light of the day left, the anxiety of what the night offered loomed over her.

For years, she had avoided relationships like they were akumas, knowing thoroughly that anyone who got involved with her would be at serious risk. She had considered casually dating, like Alya often did, but Marinette knew herself, and she knew that if she fell in love, there was no holding back. The only solution was to never let herself fall in love in the first place.

And - apparently - get her mischievous, platonic super-partner with killer drama skills and a free night to pretend to be her boyfriend so she could get her romance fix.

Absentmindedly, she stuck her finger into her purse, and Tikki’s gentle touch brought her back into the moment. Marinette opened her purse and smiled at her Kwami. Tikki could always calm her down.

“Do you want me to stay?” Tikki asked. Marinette shook her head.

“I’ll be fine,” she assured.

“I’ll be close by if you need me,” Tikki promised. As Marinette watched her friend disappear into the night, the feeling she now recognized as fear crystalized and dug in deeper. This was her once-in-a-lifetime chance to court love. After tonight, she was back to avoiding romance like the plague. What if she was bland and didn’t know what to say? What if they spent the whole night awkwardly trying to force themselves to have fun? There was no farmer’s market to distract her, no Tikki to fall back on for comfort. It was just her and Chat Noir. Pretending to be in love.

And historically, love did not turn out well for her.

“Ready?” Marinette spun around and saw Chat leaning against the doorway, basked in the golden glow of twilight.

She immediately felt the difference, hanging tense in the air between them. As he walked down the stairs towards her, Chat moved with purpose, every movement strong and smooth. His tail wagged lazily, flirtatiously, and his green eyes smoldered with the night. She held her breath as Chat Noir stopped before her and held out his hand. Marinette prickled with anxiety - she couldn’t do this, she couldn’t take this risk again - but then she saw the promise of a nervous grin peeking out beneath his flirtatious smile, and the uncertain, excited shimmer in his eye, and she realized - he was _playing_.

Her worries vanished. She was with her partner now. They had spent years facing wild, inconceivable situations together, and they always came through alright. Whatever happened tonight, they could handle it. They could make anything happen.

Marinette’s body relaxed, and she narrowed her eyes with a sly smile. She rested her hand on his outstretched palm, and he bowed low to kiss it. She could play, too.

Chat guided her into the building and up the stairs towards the top floor. He stopped before a grand doorway, surrounded by a magnificent gold-inlaid frame. He rested his palm on the door and pushed it open as he announced the next phase of their date. “Trait two of a perfect relationship is Romantic.”

She was expected to gasp. So she did. It helped that the scene before her earned it.

The restaurant was beautiful. What the outside took away with its extravagance, the interior made up for with its subtly and taste. The lighting was set low. All other tables were pulled apart and cast in shadow, save for the single, small table for two in the center, framed on both sides by walls of gentle waterfalls and crawling ivy.

It was quiet. The kind of quiet that envelops an empty stage. Safe, calm, yet teeming with possibilities.

“It is important to be comfortable, but still, you need fire. You need passion. You need _intention_.” As if on cue, Chat Noir stepped forward and lit the candles on the table. They glowed softly but brightly, flickering with life at each movement they made. He turned back towards Marinette and gently pulled her close to him. He gave her plenty of time to pull away, to set the boundary of what was too much - but she didn't resist, instead letting her body press up against his and resting her palm upon his firm chest.

She became very aware of how close his lips were to hers. She blushed.

“Romance doesn’t just happen,” Chat rested his hand on the small of her back. “Passion doesn’t just happen. Both need sparks, but ultimately, it is up to you to stoke those sparks into a roaring hearth.” Chat Noir smiled. He appeared calm and collected, but Marinette saw the way his eyes were slightly too wide, how he breathed shallowly, how he blushed. “Are you ready?” He asked coolly.

It was an act, but it was so much more. She saw the twitch of his genuine smile underneath his cool, manufactured demeanor. Excitement sparked throughout her at the opportunity they had forged for themselves.

If Chat Noir wanted to perform, so would she. “I’m ready,” she said.

She pulled away from him, slowly, intentionally, letting her hand trail briefly across his stomach. She undid her bun, letting her hair cascade down. She didn’t look back.

“How did you manage to rent this place for the night..?” Marinette asked as she traced the delicate engravings on the outer wall. She had always guessed Chat Noir was comfortably secure, but she didn’t think he was _that_ secure.

“This lovely place actually belongs to a friend.” Chat Noir followed behind her, not close enough to be forward, but close enough that she felt tingles running down her back. “It’s not open yet. I promised to give him a full, glowing review in exchange for a test-run. A _private_ test-run.” Chat emphasized.

“He definitely deserves the glowing review,” Marinette said and turned to face him. “This style is exquisite, and the atmosphere is… electric.” She leaned back against the wall and pushed her chest forward. “Though I guess I haven’t even tasted the food.”

“Trust me. It will be well worth it.” Chat Noir leaned close, so close that Marinette could barely breathe. He lingered for a long, heavy moment, before brushing her hair out of her eyes and withdrawing. “Would you like anything to drink?” He asked as he turned away.

Marinette exhaled sharply, pressing her fingers against where he touched to lessen the intensity of the sparks. “Sure,” she said, out of breath. “T-That would be lovely.”

Marinette followed him to a wall filled with wine bottles, irritated that he had overwhelmed her so easily. He had outdone her - but she would be victorious next. She watched as Chat picked out a bottle of red towards the bottom and carried it over to the table. He stuck a claw in and popped out the cork. “Courtesy of my friend,” he said as he poured them both a glass. She watched his hand slightly wobble when he handed her the glass, sending ripples of reflected light across the red surface.

“You’re nervous,” Marinette stated as she accepted the glass, making sure their fingers brushed.

“Of course I am.” Chat answered her challenge with a strong and steady voice. “I’m in the company of an extraordinary lady who I would very much hate to disappoint.”

“I do not mean to worry you.” She did.

“It’s not your fault in the slightest, save for the fact that you have a magnetic nature and an alluring smile that I am compelled to preserve.” Marinette found herself smiling at the elaborate compliment before quickly drawing back to a composed expression. She prickled at the amused twinkle in his eye. His acting was good. Very good. She needed to turn up the charm.

“Would it soothe your nerves if I assured you that you have exceeded all of my expectations, that there is no other place in the world I would rather be tonight than right here, with you?” She mused. Oof, too much - but she would roll with it. She set her glass down and stepped closer to him. She half-expected him to move back, but he stood firm.

“There’s no antidote to my worries except the promise of a lifetime by your side, but hearing those words from your lips bring me more joy than you could ever know,” he answered and lifted her chin up. His flowery words made her feel much better about her own. As sparks transferred between them, she felt a surge of confidence. She knew exactly what would make him falter.

Marinette closed the distance between them and set her hands upon his chest. He stiffened at her sudden touch but immediately relaxed. Marinette lifted her head up, eyes half-closed and lips slightly parted. She exhaled softly and watched in delight as his eyelashes fluttered in response. She inched closer to him, lips open in invitation. Chat Noir inhaled sharply, and Marinette waited for him to withdraw in defeat - but instead, he gently cupped the sides of her head and lowered his lips to hers.

There was no backing out. Their lips were centimeters away, drawing ever closer. She had written their script, and she must carry it out.

But as they were about to kiss… she giggled.

She pursed her lips together, trying to hold back the laughter, trying to preserve the romance, but then Chat Noir snorted. She laughed again, and he matched her with a wide grin. They held their poses, a moment away from each other’s lips, both trying very hard not to break into laughter. They were not successful.

Marinette broke first. Chat’s face contorted into a ridiculous expression in his attempt to hide his amusement, and she buried her face into his chest and burst out laughing. Chat wrapped her in his arms and they clung to each other, roaring with laughter.

“We tried,” Chat said, sighing.

“We tried!” Marinette answered, before giggling and restarting the laughter.

“You are very good at being seductive,” Chat complimented.

“And you can actually flirt! I didn’t think you could do it without being cheesy,” Marinette praised. She regretted saying that the moment it came out of her mouth.

“Don’t count me out yet,” Chat Noir geared up. “I’ve got a bunch of *gouda* puns! They’re all *brie*-lliant! By the end of the night, you’ll be *feta* up with me!”

“Stop!” Marinette laughed and shoved him playfully.

“I really missed you, Marinette,” Chat said, but his mischievous voice belied his sweet words. “And you know what they say, ‘absence makes the heart grow *fondue*’”.

He got a punch for that one. A good-hearted one though.

“I actually got surprisingly into this whole thing,” Marinette mused. “But then I thought about… well… this whole thing is just…” Marinette stumbled.

“It’s weird!” Chat exclaimed.

“It’s weird!” Marinette answered, and they broke out laughing again.

“Do you want to make dinner?” Chat asked. Her head shot up.

“Please! I’m starving!”

The dining area had been beautiful, but the kitchen truly took her breath away. Marinette gasped and skipped forward. “There’s so much COUNTER SPACE!” She exclaimed. She rubbed the smooth steel surface with both hands. “Look at those cabinets! They’re GORGEOUS. Is that a wood-fired oven?! And-“ she gasped louder than she thought possible. “Chat!! Look at the KNIVES!” She ran over to the display and pulled one of them off. “These are just top notch!!”

Chat laughed and tenderly removed the knife from her. “My friend Wayhem has taste. He knows quality when he sees it. Though he does tend to get obsessed…”

“Wayhem sounds like my kind of guy,” Marinette cheered.

“Alright, let’s get cooking!” He tossed her a sleek gray apron. “I’m going to start chopping vegetables, and you-“

“ _I’m_ going to start my cookie dough. It needs to chill for at least half an hour,” Marinette said as she pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail. She started checking cabinets for bowls and utensils and cheered when she found a stand mixer - it was the best possible brand, too. She stood up and clapped her hands together in preparation. She was going to enjoy this. “You got this?” She asked Chat.

“Oh, I’ve got this,” he retorted and tossed the knife in the air. He caught it and pointed it at her with a wink and a smirk. She stuck her tongue out and got to work.

Chat Noir could cook, oh yes. His cooking style was just as chaotic as his fighting. He didn’t measure anything, and he threw in strange mixtures of herbs and spices on a whim. Many times, Marinette was certain his decisions would lead to a disastrous result, and she’d start mentally preparing how she’d pretend to like his food - but whenever he held a spoon up to her mouth for her to taste, tail swinging excitedly, she found she didn’t have to lie at all. It was absolutely delicious.

“What’s it like, being Chat Noir again?” Marinette asked. She had finished the dough and was chopping green onion while she waited for it to chill.

“What do you mean?” Chat asked as he seasoned the vegetables. Marinette frowned.

“Well, I, um… I’ve been following you on the web. There hasn’t been a legit Chat Noir sighting since you left, and I’ve looked _everywhere_. I kinda assumed you haven’t transformed until… well, now.”

Chat chuckled. “I didn’t stop being Chat Noir. I’ve just been a lot more careful than I’ve ever been before. I tried to only transform in nature, where there aren’t a lot of people. When I do transform in the city, it’s always in the dead of night.”

“Why hide so much?” He swallowed and furrowed his eyebrows.

“I… didn’t feel like a hero anymore, and I didn’t want people to see me. I didn’t want them to think I could help them, and I didn’t want them to be angry when they learned I couldn’t.” Chat Noir murmured. “Though I guess I messed that up yesterday.”

“You were rather public with your return,” Marinette conceded. Chat chuckled, but Marinette could sense he was feeling nervous. She switched topics. “So you transformed in nature? What do you mean?”

“Well… like, I climbed Mount Blanc in the Alps. I spent a whole month at its base during spring one time. Rarely anyone goes out at night because it’s dangerous, so I could transform and hike all over without fear of running into anyone. It was absolutely thrilling - it was an exercise in endurance that I had never known before! I kept food and supplies in my staff, and I could practically go the whole time with detransforming. I could push myself to limits I never knew I had when I was just in the city,” Chat gushed. He got more and more excited as he spoke.

“I also learned scuba diving. I got certified and learned all of the best places to dive off the American west coast. I learned all the risks and tendencies of the ocean, then I would rent a boat and go out at night to dive as Chat Noir. Do you know how many fish appear at night? It’s like a whole new world! Pressure and decompression sickness doesn’t matter when I’m transformed, so I could dive deeper and longer than any human could. My night vision isn’t as good underwater because of the limited light, but there’s still so much I could see!”

Chat sighed. “I just… feel so alive when I’m doing stuff like that. It makes me feel like I could stay happily tucked away at the bottom of the ocean, or the top of the mountain, or the middle of a jungle, forever. It made me feel safe.”

Marinette was enthralled. She had never imagined doing things like that, and as she listened to him talk, all she could think about was, why hadn’t she? She imagined the feeling of charging across a mountainside, free falling through a great canyon, skating across a massive frozen lake… She jerked when she felt fingers brush her. She turned to Chat, who watched her knowingly.

“I know you were only able to be a superhero for a few hours, but it’s intoxicating, isn’t it?” Chat asked. Marinette chuckled.

“It’s amazing,” Marinette confessed. “I could do things I never thought possible, and the best part was I could use all of that strength to actually make a difference. It no longer mattered that I was the clumsiest person I knew, that I could trip while standing still on a flat surface - for once, I could be useful in a way that really mattered.”

Chat grinned and nudged her. She blushed and punched him.

“Sorry that you couldn’t continue being Multimouse, by the way. You were absolutely amazing. I would’ve loved to work with you again, but Ladybug is kind of a stickler about the identity stuff.”

“I don’t blame her at all,” Marinette said dryly. “When you have that kind of power, it’s too risky to let others know you have it.”

“In most cases, yes,” Chat conceded.

“In ALL cases,” Marinette pushed back. “You haven’t told anyone your secret, have you?” She barely held back the alarm in her voice.

Chat Noir shook his head. “I have no intention on getting even more on Ladybug’s bad side. And like I said, in most cases, it’s a really bad idea.” He paused for a moment to set the vegetables in the oven. “But I have seen what secrets can do to a person. It eats them alive, and everyone surrounding them. There comes a time when hiding that kind of power destroys a person and everything they fought for.” He finished darkly.

Anger shot through Marinette. “There is _nothing_ more dangerous than revealing that kind of secret. You don’t _get_ a choice of sharing your powers, because it _will_ end with someone getting hurt.” Her words had more bite than she intended, frosted with painful memories, and she saw realization dawning in his eyes. She lowered her head, embarrassed and afraid.

“I’m sorry, Marinette. I didn’t mean to offend you. I didn’t consider how much pain Luka’s accident must cause you.” The mention of his name made her flinch. Chat reached out to her, but she avoided his touch.

“It’s in the past,” she said with finality. Chat opened his mouth as if to speak, but he didn’t say anything.

They worked in silence for a long while. Squirming with discomfort, Marinette spoke up first. “Can you pass me the flour?” Marinette said without looking up.

“Uh, yeah sure. Here.” Marinette raised her head and was promptly bombarded with a fistful of flour. She gasped, wiped the flour from her eyes, and glared at Chat Noir.

“What the HELL?” She screeched.

“I was trying to comfort you.” His expression was wild, as if he didn’t know what he was doing.

“By throwing _flour in my face?_ ”

“…Yes.” He threw another handful at her. She could feel herself breaking, but she sank her teeth into her annoyance and held on like hell.

He dealt the final blow. “You know, it is traditional to get a girl *flours* on a date.”

It worked, however much she didn’t want it to. She tried to remain angry, but a giggle broke through, and she collapsed into a fit of giggles.

“I’m sorry,” Chat Noir repeated. Marinette took a deep breath and smiled.

“It’s okay,” she assured. It really was. She may have lost Luka in her life, but he was now getting to live his own life, safe from the world of superheroes and supervillains. She understood Chat must feel the same way. “Come on, let’s get back to work.”

Chat Noir was an excellent cook, but his timing was off. The pasta was ready ages before the vegetables. It didn’t matter though, because they were both snacking cooks. They broke into the bread before they even started cooking the pasta, and as they drank, they kept stealing more and more bits of food and cookies. As soon as the pasta was finished, they dug into it, already two bites in before they gathered enough decency to at least put it on a plate. They didn’t bother leaving the kitchen.

Afterwards, they both sat on the counter, content with the delicious food in their stomachs and nibbling on the leftover bread. Chat Noir was right - that was the best meal she’s had in a long time, and it wasn’t because of the food. Chat tore off a chunk of bread and handed it to her.

She accepted it, touched by the act. “I can honestly say this has been the best night I’ve had in a long time. Thanks for letting me live my fantasy for a bit.”

“Thank you for letting me be a part of it. It’s so much better getting to skip right to the good stuff of a relationship.” Chat said through chewing his bread. “Though I must say, our execution was rather off.”

“I think we did reasonably well, considering. Don’t get me wrong - all of this is absolutely crazy. But then again, I guess I’ve been missing chaos lately. And you, sir, are very chaotic.”

“And you, princess, are the perfect conduit.” Chat smirked and handed her another piece of bread. She took it, smirking right back at him. She wouldn’t mind getting to do this every night.

“So, what was the last phase?” Marinette asked. Chat smirked and looked away. “Come on, tell me!”

“I thought we ended the whole charade after that failure of a kiss,” Chat said teasingly.

“I was promised the full treatment. Don’t skimp out on me!” She felt a strong urge to touch him, so she pushed his shoulder.

Chat chuckled, took her hand in his, and squeezed. She realized he was nervous. He inhaled slightly, as if preparing to speak, then withdrew when the words couldn’t seem to come out. It was endearing to see Chat Noir at lack for words for once in their relationship.

Finally, he spoke. “The last trait of a perfect relationship is Vulnerable. In order for a relationship to last, in order for a relationship to be true, you must be vulnerable. You must be honest. You must be able to trust your partner with your life - all of the good, all of the disgusting, all of the parts that just are.”

His words resonated deeply with her. Marinette’s heart twinged with this wayward wish for a companion she could be her everything with. “Did you plan anything for this phase?” She asked. Chat nodded and shifted along the counter until he reached the cutout in the kitchen wall where guests could view the cooks at work. He motioned Marinette over, and they both peered out into the restaurant.

Chat pointed to a booth in the corner. “I was going to take you there. When you open the curtains, you can see an incredible view of the city. I wanted to just sit there and talk with you. The kind of talking you can do for a whole night without realizing the passing of time. The kind of talking where you discuss your innermost desires and beliefs, and feel completely seen and accepted. Do you know what I mean?”

Marinette smiled. “Yeah, I know.” She sat back up and smiled sadly. “But I also know you can’t force those kind of talks.”

“Just like you can’t force romance,” he said with a wink. Chat pushed himself back to into a sitting position, rested his head against the wall, and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, inexplicably, Marinette wanted to feel him against her again. She gripped the edges of the counter stiffly, unsure of what to do. Finally, she decided to lean against him, slowly, (platonically), and let him decide what to do next. She laid back against his warm body, waiting for him to shift away or tell her to move - but instead, he moved towards her to make her more comfortable. She relaxed. It was a perfect fit. A moment later, Chat slipped her hand into his.

“Thank you,” Chat said. “For doing this with me.” He squeezed her hand, sending shockwaves through her. Marinette had forgotten how much could be shared within a single squeeze of held hands.

Her entire body started burning.

“I feel ashamed,” she managed. “We didn’t even use the lovely table you set up.”

“That’s perfectly alright. I prefer it this way.” He rested his head upon hers. Everything grew fuzzy as he drew near, and she decided that she didn’t dislike it. She didn’t think when she lifted her head towards him, and she didn’t think when he lowered his lips towards hers.

The kiss was perfectly mutual. And it was perfectly real.

They broke away, slowly, luxuriously. She missed his warmth immediately. So she pulled him in and kissed him again. Guided by his strong hands, she pulled herself onto his lap and leaned in close.

 _This is temporary,_ Marinette told herself as she disappeared into his kiss. She breathed him in deeply. _This is all a fantasy._

_But what a fun fantasy it is._


	5. Night of No Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Chat Noir find themselves swept away by the fantasy of their night of no consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Content Warning: Explicit Sexual Content (Consensual)**
> 
> **Not your cup of tea? No worries.** You can totally skip this chapter and pick back up on the next one. All you need to know is that both Chat and Marinette have an amazing night together and probably weren’t as safe as they could have been.
> 
> * * *
> 
> For those who do enjoy spicy content: There are a couple headcanons I have that are important here.
> 
>  **One (with canonical basis):** Supersuits are melded to their bodies like a second skin. They can’t be taken off while transformed.
> 
>  **Two:** The Miraculous grant a sort of glamour to their wielders when transformed. Everyone is magically discouraged from making the connection between a hero’s voice and appearance with that of a civilian. This effect is in addition to Ladybug and Chat Noir’s natural tendency to alter their voice from their normal selves - Ladybug’s voice is louder, deeper, and more confident. Chat speaks with a greater range of inflection and tone and is generally louder.

Chat Noir landed on the balcony, Marinette held tightly in his arms. They were both giggling relentlessly. Chat set Marinette down on her feet and grinned at her. Her cheeks were flushed with joy, and she couldn’t seem to stop smiling. It was utterly adorable. He brushed her hair back, and the grin she gave him flooded him with happiness.

This. He had had not expected This.

Chat knew he would have fun with Marinette tonight. He just didn’t expect the fantasy to _actually work_. When he had planned this date, he had, at most, expected an enjoyable evening hanging out with his friend where they pretended to be more but never actually felt like they were. Maybe they would have an awkward kiss to commemorate the moment, just to try it out. Making out with Marinette and thoroughly enjoying every second of it was _not_ a part of his original plan.

His heart twinged bittersweetly that it was already time to leave. This fantasy they had built together had been an escape he sorely needed.

Marinette alone had made being back in Paris almost worth it.

“Well, my princess,” Chat Noir said and gave her his grandest bow yet. “It appears that the time has come for us to part, even though it pains me to leave your side. The magic of this night has exceeded all of my expectations.” His gesture was met with silence. Chat looked up, confused, and saw Marinette looking at the ground, nervously holding her arm.

“Do you have somewhere to be?” She asked, looking up at him. Her bluebell eyes seemed to pierce right through him.

His heart stopped.

“Do you… want me to stay?” He asked.

Before he knew it, Marinette was in his arms, and they were locked together once again. Her brashness surprised him, but he welcomed her soft lips and the sparks of soft, elated energy she sent coursing through his body.

He thought she would pull back, but she didn’t. Instead, Marinette pressed her body against his and moved her hand slowly down his side. In an instinctive response, Chat held her tighter against him, reciprocating her desire. His heart pumped faster. As they adapted to the feel of each other’s mouth, the nervous tension between them faded, and they kissed each other deeper and deeper.

Finally, they broke apart, but still they held on to each other. Chat searched Marinette’s wide, wondering eyes, her slightly parted lips that seemed to beg him to keep kissing her - was he mistaken in seeing the lust in her expression?

“Is my night of no consequences over, or would you be willing to stay with me a bit longer?” She spoke softly with an earnest voice that confirmed Chat’s suspicions.

He grinned, then slowly kissed her forehead, then her nose, then her lips. He pulled back and watched her face turn red. “I am here for whatever you desire,” he promised. Marinette smiled and guided his lips to hers once more.

“Let’s go inside,” she said and took his hand in hers. Together, they entered the apartment, ready for what awaited them.

Inside, Marinette flicked on the lights. As Chat set down her bags from the farmer’s market, he watched Marinette shrug off her jacket, revealing her soft shoulders. Chat came up behind her and kissed them. He moved to her neck, and she sighed contentedly.

“Anytime you want to stop, just let me know,” Chat promised. She turned towards him, her expression strangely surprised yet pleased.

“I will,” she murmured, and she rose to take his lips in hers.

Their confidence had grown in exploring this new territory neither of them had expected to be in, and their tender steps quickly devolved into something wilder. Mouths locked, bodies clasped, they stumbled towards the couch. He rushed backwards onto the cushions, and Marinette followed him without hesitation.

In a fervor, Marinette shrugged out of her shirt - it was soft and pink and framed her neck in such an attractive way he was almost sorry to see it go - but the feeling was quickly replaced with the shock of pure novelty of seeing the bare skin of one of his best friends. It was surreal - but he decided in a heartbeat that it was definitely not unwelcome. The tight-forming shirt caught her ponytail as she pulled it off, causing her hair tie to loosen and several locks of stunning black hair to fall in her face. She winced and removed the tie, letting her long dark hair frame her pale body.

Marinette leaned down again, and they locked together. He disappeared into the sweet taste of her mouth, the sparking of her lips, only reemerging when he felt her scrabble at the zipper on his chest. They pulled apart as the reality of the situation struck them both.

Marinette groaned and rested her forehead against his in resignation. “What are we even doing?” She pulled away from Chat. “It’s not like we can continue this further!”

Chat smiled apologetically. His supersuit wasn’t a malleable thing he could just take off. It stuck to his body like a magical second skin. Though his boner pressed hard against the leather of his suit, there was no way it was breaking through the magic material. The only way for him to meet Marinette’s desire - his desire - was to detransform.

And there was no possible way that was going to happen. Unless...

“What if we blindfolded you?” Chat offered. Marinette looked at him in confused surprise.

“I don’t think I’d be into that kind of thing...” She started, but Chat Noir shook his head.

“No no no, it’s not like that.” He covered her eyes with his hands.“We can turn off all the lights and cover your eyes with a blindfold, and I won’t speak at all, so you won’t recognize my voice without the Miraculous’s glamour. There’ll be no way you can know who I am. All the fun, none of the consequences.”

Marinette’s eyebrows furrowed. “Are you saying I’d recognize you by your voice?” He cursed internally.

“Of course you would. I’m famous,” he tried, and Marinette snorted louder than he thought was warranted. Somehow it made him feel better.

“You sly cat,” she said and removed his hands from her eyes. “Let’s do it!”

“Are you sure?” Chat Noir asked as he hugged her close to him. Marinette squealed and tackled him into a lying position on the couch.

“Yes! I mean, you’re clean, right?” Marinette asked, sitting up.

“Of course, I get tested regularly. Though…” Chat sighed as another dutiful yet unfun realization struck him.It was his turn to sigh in resignation. “I don’t have any condoms.”

“What, you don’t keep condoms in your magic staff?” She teased, tapping the weapon strapped to his side.

“Hey, it already extends as long as you like. Can’t have everything.”

Marinette snorted. “It’s alright, I have an implant.” She raised her arm above her head and pointed to a raised line on her upper arm. “And I’m clean, too. It’s been a long while anyway…” She trailed off, slightly embarrassed.

“That explains why you jumped me,” Chat Noir teased.

“I did not jump you! I believed it was a mutual attraction, which I was correct in assuming!”

“Not at all. I’m only doing this because of my duty to help out my good friend.”

Marinette punched him, harder than he thought was necessary. “You kissed me!” She argued playfully.

“We kissed each other,” he corrected. “But yes, the attraction was very, very mutual.” Chat held her face with both hands as he slipped back into their elaborate prose from earlier. “Because you, my gentle princess, have made me feel more alive than I’ve had the blessing of knowing in years, and I couldn’t restrain from showing you just how incredible you really are.”

Marinette blushed again, then grabbed Chat by the collar and kissed him deeply. “Oh shush, kitty. This is a night of no consequences, remember? No falling in love,” she reprimanded and dragged him into her bedroom.

Chat Noir kissed her as they stumbled onto her bed. “I remember. I promise, no love here. Just _satisfaction_ ,” he growled. The thought of sex without a layer of rubber between him and Marinette filled Chat Noir with intense excitement. He gripped Marinette’s waist and bit her ear, noting with satisfaction how she arched her back in pleasure.

“Wait there. I’ll find a blindfold.” Chat Noir sought out a long-sleeve shirt from her closet then turned off the lights. He brought it over to the bed and folded it into a blindfold fashion as she sat up, legs crossed in a way that made her look very seductive. “Are you ready?” He asked.

“I’m ready. Are you?” Marinette challenged. He answered her with a smoldering smirk and tied the make-shift blindfold around her eyes.

She looked so beautiful. The minor light from the moon highlighted her lovely, soft face structure, and he couldn’t help but admire her tiny, adorable nose. Her lips twitched into an expectant smile, and Chat Noir leaned forward to kiss them.

“Tell me what you want, Marinette,” he spoke deeply and softly. She didn’t answer for a long moment as she decided her desire.

“I want to be taken, Chat Noir. Take me, and take care of me.” She spoke with certainty.

He met her request with a kiss that slowly laid her flat on the bed.

Chat Noir stood back and exhaled deeply. “Plagg, claws in.” Three words, and all of his armor fell away with the rushing wisps of magic. He nodded to Plagg, who smirked and flew away into the next room.

Adrien turned to Marinette, and though all of his clothes were still on, he felt bare before her.

He reached out to her, suddenly unsure of everything. As he rested his hand on her cheek, sparks shot through their bodies, and she flinched intensely. He jerked back.

“I’m sor-“ he started, then forced himself to shut up before she recognized the sound of his voice. Immediately Marinette sat up and reached for him. Her hands found him, and again electricity passed between them.

“No, no! It’s okay, I just haven’t - It’s just - I’ve never felt your real hand before.“ She groaned in frustration and rested her forehead against his chest. “Oh gosh, that’s so stupid…”

Adrien desperately wanted to tell her that it wasn’t stupid at all, that he felt overwhelmed too - but instead he squeezed her hand and held her tight against him.

Marinette felt for his body underneath his shirt, and shockwaves bolted through him at her touch. He waited, breathlessly, as she began gently mapping the contours of his body under his clothes. She followed the surface of his chest, traced the length of his shoulders, gripped the small of his back. Everywhere her hands explored, his nerves exploded with sensation. It felt like he had just been struck with lightening.

Marinette lifted her head and began tugging his shirt off. He finished what she started, and watched as she grasped his cheeks in her hands, rubbing her thumbs along its edges.

 _Do I meet your expectations?_ He wanted to say, as a way to dispel all of the potential energy built up in his body, as a way to find comfort in a situation he had no idea what to do in. She smiled as though he asked it anyway, and drew him in for a deep, long kiss.

It felt very, very right.

They kissed for a long time, and though the electricity never dimmed, Adrien began to understand its currents and feel confident in its fire. He fiddled with her bra strap, silently cheering when he unlocked it within a couple seconds, then silently imploding when he felt her breasts against his skin. Her nipples were hard and her breasts warm and soft. Adrien pressed her closer to feel more of her squished against him.

Marinette slipped her hand underneath his jeans and dug her nails into his ass. He gasped slightly and bit her bottom lip in response, earning him a guttural moan of pleasure. She pulled away and started undoing her pants. He grinned and did the same.

Though he desperately wanted to (he really, really wanted to), Adrien withheld from taking her right away. She needed proper seduction and pleasuring before he could take his turn.

He warmed her up slowly and intentionally. He started with her breasts, circling around the nipple as he kissed her. Then he began sucking on her and rubbing the length of her body up and down. Finally he moved his hand towards her clit, going slowly in case she wanted him to stop. Marinette took his hand and quickly put it where it needed to be. She didn’t want him to stop.

She gave him instructions, and he followed them dutifully. She shuddered and moaned when he would get it right, and he paid close attention to her signals, holding position where she leaned in, and pivoting where she retreated.

Finally her whole body tensed up.

“Fuck!” Marinette snatched his hand and held it firm against her clitoris. Adrien watched as her body tensed then shuddered in pleasure. She dropped his hand and collapsed limply on the comforter.

“Oh. Fuck.” She breathed. “I didn’t think you would…. Fuck.”

Adrien laid down next to her, thrilled at the pleasure he had brought her. She nuzzled her way against his chest, clutching him like a life preserver, breathing heavily. As she recovered, he rubbed and kissed her lightly. It wasn’t long before she was kissing back. With vigor.

She rolled her hips against him, signaling a new phase, and he seized the opportunity eagerly. Adrien pushed her on her back, and with her guiding hand, entered inside of her. He didn’t need lube.

God, she felt _good_. He thrusted into her a few more times, reveling in the absolute ecstasy of the motion. Overrun with lust, he pulled her to the edge of the bed, threw her legs over his shoulders, and went to work. They both moaned in pleasure. With each thrust, he pounded her harder. She clutched the bedsheets as they collided.

Adrien climaxed, and everything went out of him. He barely registered when Marinette wrapped herself around him, and they collapsed onto the bed to catch their breath.

They laid there for a long while, breathing deeply. They never let go of each other. Marinette rested her head in the crook between his arm and chest. He buried his face into her hair, breathing in her sweet, natural scent.

After a long while, Marinette shifted and pushed herself up. Adrien watched as she raised her hands to her blindfold. The breath caught in his throat when he realized she wanted to take it off.

Flashes of a different life followed the movements of her fingers. Dinners with her family. Baking bread together in a cozy kitchen. Waking up every morning to her, greeting her with a kiss. Late nights playing the piano, while she sat curled up under a blanket and listening. Cradling their child, safe in his arms from all pain.

As the possibilities crossed his mind, he found himself sitting up next to her, his hands following his desires and resting upon hers. They sat, frozen, quiet, as they both contemplated the consequence of what rested beneath their joined hands, how easy, how _painfully easy_ , it would be to make this choice.

Adrien stared at her furrowed brow, her slightly parted lips. Would Marinette want this?

Did he want this?

She answered for them both. She guided his hand down, away from the dream he knew could never really happen. Adrien smiled apologetically out of habit, though he knew she couldn’t see him. He brushed her hair out of her face instead. Without a word, they laid back down and got ready to sleep.

He spooned her as they lay there, his hand resting on her belly. Adrien breathed in the sweet, sweaty smell of her hair and let himself relax into the peace of this moment. As the night wore on, her allure captured him again, and he grew hard at the thought of earlier. He shifted away, not wanting to bother her - but she snuggled back up to him, and pressed her ass against him. They rocked together, half-asleep, perfectly content and comfortable. She squeezed his hand when he shuddered in release.

As Adrien drifted off into the twilight periphery of sleep, he let himself dream of what could not be, and he hugged Marinette tightly.


	6. This is Everything You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg and Tikki reconnect. Adrien decides his future. Ladybug awaits Chat Noir’s decision to stay or leave Paris.

Tikki was sitting on the roof of Marinette’s apartment, gazing up at the stars, when Plagg found her. As he settled down next to her, she turned to him, eyes wide.

“Don’t worry, sugarcube,” Plagg assured her with a smirk. “You haven’t lost the bet. They just got creative.”

The worry in her eyes faded, and she snorted in amusement. “It’s amazing the lengths humans will go to for physical attention.”

Plagg shrugged and leaned back. “What can we say? They’re in love!”

“However much they try to deny it,” Tikki added, and they both burst out laughing.

They settled into silence. Neither of them felt the need to fill it.

“Can you imagine the face Marinette would make if she knew it was Adrien?” Plagg jeered. “She’d go insane!”

Tikki shook her head. “Marinette’s waaayy over her crush on Adrien,” she said. “Now if Adrien knew that she was Ladybug…”

“His poor heart might break.” Plagg finished, and they laughed again. They sat in silence a little longer, taking in the cool city night. He was glad that quiet wasn’t a burden for them.

“It never fails, does it? That our holders always fall in love?” Tikki mentioned.

“It’s not like they always fall in love. Some of them were just good friends.” Plagg leaned back and hung his head towards the sky.

“There are many kinds of love, Plagg.”

Plagg looked at her, expecting her to be looking back - but her gaze was on the stars. He watched as they danced in her eyes.

He lowered his chin. “Order and chaos need each other,” Plagg mused. “They balance each other out. It’s not that farfetched to believe that they would seek each other out over and over again.” He looked up to see Tikki smirking at him. “What?” He snapped.

“Oh nothing. It’s just heartwarming when I get to see your philosophical side.”

Plagg sniffed. “Well, it’s true, isn’t it? If it wasn’t, we wouldn’t have our bet.” Tikki chuckled and leaned back next to him.

“You might win this round after all,” she said. Plagg narrowed his eyes.

“There’s only a few more years before their 15th anniversary,” he countered. “With Marinette’s uptightness, there’s no way they’ll reveal their identities until after that.”

“Look at them, Plagg!” Tikki gestured in excitement. “They’re crazy about each other, however much they’re denying it. Once Adrien decides to stay, it’s only a matter of time before they find out. As much as I hate to admit it, you’ve got this bet in the bag.”

“Right,” Plagg managed, his shame rising higher. “Well, we’ll see.” He would see if Adrien really could manage to stay. Or if he would take Plagg’s advice and run.

Plagg glanced at Tikki and found her enraptured by the stars again. “What’s on your mind when you’re doing that?” He asked.

“What, stargazing?” Tikki said without looking at him. “I’m thinking of the pathways of the stars. We are the only beings in the universe that have followed the stars’ movements since the dawn of this universe. We have seen the orbits they follow, the joints they occupy in the universe, forging a tapestry of innumerable moving parts that are both everlasting yet changeable by the slightest force. Yet, as I sit here and look up… It feels like this is how it always was, and always will be. It’s all in perfect order.”

Plagg didn’t know what to say. So he didn’t say anything. He was reminded that Tikki could see a world of her own creation that he would never be able to quite fathom. To him, the universe was just… emptiness. Chaos.

“I’m ready, by the way,” Plagg said. Tikki turned to him and scrunched her face.

“Ready for what?” She said dryly.

“My big lecturing,” he said nonchalantly. “You know, for leaving you for 7 years?” He watched for the anger to flare up in her eyes, but instead Tikki just shrugged.

“Ah, yes, that one. I’m available tomorrow night, if that works for you?” She replied, equally nonchalant. Plagg paused, confused.

“You’re… not angry?” He asked, and Tikki snorted.

“I am. But I missed Marinette’s laugh even more. And you kept Adrien safe until he could make her laugh again,” Tikki said softly. “And… I missed you, too.”

The guilt pierced his heart.

* * *

Adrien awoke sometime later, pulled into consciousness by a nagging feeling. Bleary-eyed, he glanced at the clock on Marinette’s bedside. 2:36 AM.

Adrien realized that was his cue to leave. He had promised Marinette a night of no consequences - one big romantic date and then _poof_ , she would never see him again. All of the fantasy, none of the aftermath.

Except… well, except that Adrien was maybe starting to want that aftermath. And he suspected that maybe Marinette wanted that aftermath, too.

It was about to be complicated anyway. When Chat Noir had offered to take Marinette on this date, he had been almost certain that he was never going to return to Paris. But after meeting with Ladybug, that kernel of hope that maybe he could be a superhero again - for the first time in a long time, Adrien felt like he might be able to actually do it. He might actually be able to stay in Paris.

And if he did stay, Chat Noir was bound to meet up with Marinette again sometime. If she was interested… Maybe Chat could start visiting her again, like he used to when they were younger. Maybe he could let this fantasy become something real.

Beside him, Marinette rested between his arms sound asleep, the blindfold she wore to conceal his identity still on from the night before. He remembered that brief, infinite moment where they both contemplated removing the blindfold. And how ultimately Marinette decided that was a bad idea. Doubt crawled through him.

He was being foolish. From the beginning, they had agreed that this whole night was just an act. Just because Adrien felt the glow, he couldn’t assume Marinette felt it too. Yes, they were attracted to each other. But he couldn’t assume that what he was feeling… This, _something more…_ He couldn’t assume that Marinette was feeling it, too. Not when he had promised her just a few hours ago that he wouldn’t fall in love.

He should leave. Chat Noir would come back a few days later, if she would have him, to see if there really was something there between them. And if not, maybe he could at least convince her to keep being his friend. If she refused…That would be a loss bigger than anything.

Adrien sat up, trying not to wake her, but she stirred almost immediately. She turned to him, felt for him in the dark.

“You okay?” Marinette asked, her voice thick with sleep.

He answered her by taking her hand and kissing it gently. She nudged towards him and wrapped herself around him. Adrien smiled and laid back down. He could stay for a moment longer.

“Chat…” Marinette murmured, half-asleep. Adrien looked at her in surprise and rubbed her back to let her know he was listening.

“Please don’t leave. I want you to stay.”

His breath caught.

“I believe in you. I believe that you can recover from whatever pain you face. I promise I will be with you every step of the way. You are a hero. People believe in you. You just need to believe in yourself.“ Marinette grabbed onto him and buried her face deeper into his chest as she spoke.

“Please stay.” Marinette squeezed him tightly.

Adrien couldn’t move, couldn’t speak. He knew that she meant to encourage him. ( ** _This should bring you happiness.)_** He knew that she just wanted to help him more than anything. ( ** _This should bring you peace.)_** He knew that what she spoke of was entirely possible. ( ** _This is everything you want.)_** He could be fixed. ( ** _You idiot, why are you breaking down?)_**

But that didn’t stop ( ** _What)_** the anxiety from clawing its way ( ** _is)_** out of his chest and across his body. ( ** _wrong)_** His mind began to race, ( ** _with)_** and he desperately tried to calm his breathing. ( ** _you?!)_**

He hugged her tightly, letting her know he appreciated her words. But he couldn’t stop the tears welling up in his eyes. ( ** _Why are you like this? )_** He couldn’t stop the overwhelming tenseness that overcame his body, threatening to release a monster of emotions. ( ** _How can you react like this?)_** He breathed through his nose and desperately prayed Marinette wouldn’t realize he was breaking down, yet at the same time, desperately hoping she did. ( ** _How can you do this to her?)_**

She shifted, and Adrien froze ( **I need to go away** ). But Marinette didn’t speak. She just sighed contentedly, and he smiled knowing she was happy, ( **I need to go away** ) even as he suppressed the shaking of his body and as tears streamed down his face ( **I need to go away** ).

They lay there for a long time. Eventually, Adrien was able to calm himself down, but the feeling that something was wrong **(Go. Away.)** would not leave him. He looked at Marinette, felt the slow, evenness of her breathing, and realized she was asleep. The emotion stuck in Adrien’s throat again.

Carefully, Adrien disentangled himself from her grasp. He watched her the whole time - but she didn’t wake up. He grabbed his clothes, looking back at Marinette before slipping out of the bedroom. She had draped her arm over the place where he had laid moments before, her hand dangling over the bed as if searching. Adrien turned the knob before closing the door so the click wouldn’t wake her.

As he stood on the dark balcony outside, Adrien reminded himself that he had made a promise - a night of no consequences. It was time to make the consequences go away.

“Plagg!” He called. “Plagg!”

A dark splotch in the dark night appeared before him, eyes flashing in the moonlight. Before Plagg could speak, Adrien declared, “Come on, Plagg, we’re leaving.”

“Back to the hotel then?” Plagg asked.

Adrien grimaced. “No. No, we’re leaving Paris.”

When he spoke those words aloud, Adrien realized that it was final. He had been misguided - he would never be able to overcome this fear inside of him. Ladybug and Marinette and everyone else just didn’t understand. They just didn’t understand how broken he had become.

Adrien had already met with the lawyers for his mother, had already signed all of the important papers - he would have Nathalie stay and finish the rest. It was high time he got out of this poisoned city.

He realized that Plagg hadn’t spoken. Grim silence hung in the air between them. When he considered why, grief threatened to overwhelm him.

“All I need you to do is get me back to the hotel,” Adrien managed. “Then you could go back to Ladybug.With the Miraculous. If you wanted.”

Another dark silence. But then-

“I’m with you to the end, kid.” Adrien felt Plagg’s familiar touch on his hand. “Let’s get you out of here.” Adrien rubbed the tears from his face and smiled in relief.

Before the first light of the morning sun had peeked through, Adrien was on a train, heading far, far away from Paris. He hoped Marinette would be okay. He hoped Ladybug would understand.

* * *

Three days ago, Ladybug held out her hand to Chat Noir and gave him a choice: stay, or give up his Miraculous forever. Now she waited, on the rooftop where they always meet, ready to collect on his promise.

She was certain he would stay.

Every part of Ladybug was buzzing with memories of Chat Noir. Every time she thought of seeing him again, she was filled with such excitement and nervous energy that she couldn’t help but dance around.

 _He might still decide to give it up_ , she dutifully told herself many times over the past couple of days. _You shouldn’t get too excited._ And she’d take a deep breath, nod solemnly, and remind herself that she couldn’t allow Chat Noir to roam the world unbound from the Guardian of the Miraculouses, and it was Ladybug’s duty to take the Miraculous from him and find a new partner if he chose to leave.

But then she’d remember their kiss and how natural and amazing it felt, and how cute his smile was and how charming his laugh, and how he made her-

Well, how he made her feel completely and totally amazing.

And she was sure he felt the same way. He had to. That night couldn’t have happened if he didn’t.

Ladybug held her hand over her mouth to hide her smile. She couldn’t help it. She had become completely infatuated with Chat Noir.

And that was going to make things a lot more difficult. Ladybug groaned aloud and covered her face with her hands. This was why she had never wanted to date in the first place. One magical interaction and she was lost to the whirlwind of romance. She should have never agreed to go on that date with Chat Noir.

(But he had been so charming and sweet and funny and she couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so _alive-_ )

Ladybug took a deep breath to calm down. She reminded herself that Chat Noir had a very different relationship with Ladybug than he did with Marinette. She couldn’t let herself break out in a grin when he appeared. Ladybug scanned the horizon, hoping to see some shadow of him bounding towards her, her chest buzzing with nervous excitement. Nothing yet.

He would come.

Her thoughts drifted once again to that night they spent together. Ladybug touched her mask, remembering how she had almost removed her blindfold so she could see who Chat Noir really was. She had been foolish to even think about taking the blindfold off - but she couldn’t help but wonder what would’ve happened if she had…

_Marinette removed the cloth from her eyes and turned to look at him - really look at him - and finally answer the question that she’s wanted to ask all these years. She gasped when he saw him, grinning softly, hopefully, and she smiled. Marinette raised her hands to her ears and removed her earrings, revealing their true form, and placed them in his palm. She looked up at him and spoke, “Hey kitty. I missed you.” And they stared at each other, grinning helplessly at their real selves for the first time, feeling whole and complete, and they leaned forward and kissed, ready to be together, truly and forever-_

Ladybug slapped her hands over her mouth and let out a muffled cry of frustration. What was she _thinking?!_ They could never, NEVER learn each other’s identities. She refused to risk Chat Noir’s life like that! No, it was best that Ladybug never knew who Chat Noir really was. And it was best that Ladybug left her superhero self out of her’s and Chat Noir’s newfound relationship.

Ladybug had debated trying to romance Chat Noir as Ladybug so she could preserve her independence as a civilian, but there were too many risks there. For one, she didn’t want to find herself suddenly in a love triangle with herself. For another, Chat Noir was fiercely loyal to those he loved. She wasn’t sure she _could_ make him fall in love with Ladybug. Even if she did succeed, Chat Noir’s natural tendency to sacrifice himself would go through the roof. Ladybug dug her nails into her arm at the thought.

Instead, she would let this seed she had planted with Chat Noir as Marinette flourish. Chat Noir had promised to never contact Marinette again, but after tonight, he was going to stay in Paris. It was only a matter of time before he popped up again at her bedroom window, flashing his ridiculous grin and asking to be let in. And if he didn’t, she knew where she could to find him.

Of course, she would have to take it slow. She needed to take care of Chat Noir first. He still needed time to heal and adjust to being a superhero again. Ladybug would help make that happen.

She had already planned how she’d start reintroducing him back into work. Luckily, ever since Hawk Moth was killed, the threats against Paris have been minimal. At worst, Ladybug helped out in rescue missions with the police and fire department. She would start Chat Noir off with basic patrols. She’d talk to him, try to get him to open up, and assure him he was still a good person. She’d make sure he was seeing a therapist. When he was ready, Ladybug would start sparring with him and inviting him on missions. Eventually, she’d take him to an old abandoned building on the outskirts of town and guide him as he learned to use his Cataclysm again. She’d assure him that she could fix any damage he might cause. She’d assure him that she could protect him, no matter what.

Eventually, they’d be just like they always were. Two perfect partners, always in sync. Ladybug was determined to make it happen.

She searched the horizon again then checked the time. She frowned - it was already a few minutes past midnight. Any moment now, he’ll show up. Ladybug paced the rooftop restlessly, scanning the city and checking her yoyo every minute. When 12:30 passed, she tried calling his phone, but no luck. She sent a text message instead, but no answer.

Ladybug remembered how confused she had been when he left before she woke up, or when she didn’t receive news of him in the following days. Worry and anger began to rise in her.

No, Chat Noir would come. He had to. He was probably just caught up in something. Maybe that thing he said he had come here to take care of.

She believed in Chat. He would come. He wouldn’t leave her again.

…Would he?

Hours passed, and the answer became clear. Yet, still Ladybug waited. She sat huddled on the rooftop, hugging her knees against her. Her eyes were crusty and drooping. It was only when the sun began to rise did Ladybug accept the reality of Chat’s choice.

“Tikki, spots off,” she murmured, and Tikki formed before her.

“I’m sorry, Marinette,” she said gently.

“I’m sorry, too, Tikki.”

Tikki rested on her shoulders, and they watched the first light of the morning sun peek over the horizon. Tikki turned to Marinette and asked, “What will you do now?”

Marinette clutched her knees tighter. She should have known better. Chat Noir wouldn’t give up Plagg without someone forcing him. She should have demanded it from him when they met three days ago. She should have never let herself get caught up in what was so obviously just a game. She should have never let herself give Chat Noir a second chance.

As Marinette watched the sun rise up over the city, she understood that it was always going to be just her.

It was better that way.

She let out a long, deep breath, relaxed her shoulders, and stood up. Chat Noir had made his choice, and that was okay. She’ll take his Miraculous when the time came. She hoped that he would find some sort of peace before then.

But she wasn’t going to be burdened by his choices any longer.

“I think I’m going to go hiking,” Marinette declared. “What do you say, Tikki? I’ve heard Mount Blanc is lovely during this time of year.”

Tikki smiled at Marinette and summoned her powers from deep within her, bringing into existence a beautiful pink flower.

“I’ll be with you wherever you go, Marinette,” Tikki promised as she tucked the flower into Marinette’s hair. “Whatever you choose.”


	7. Requiem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien stumbles upon Luka and Juleka in London. Eight years in the past, Chat Noir and Ladybug race to undo the damage Lila has wrought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger Warning This Week:**  
>  I've updated the tags, so please re-review those. Chapter 7 and 8 contain some of the most sensitive content of the whole fic.
> 
> This chapter specifically includes significant mental torture and mild graphic violence. I've marked the section where this occurs, so you can skip it if you need. This chapter includes important backstory, but it will not significantly hinder your understanding of the plot if you decide to skip. Take care of yourself please.
> 
> Also, I will start posting once every two weeks for the foreseeable while. Same time, every other Sunday around midday.

The London air hung heavy around Adrien as he walked along the cobblestone streets. There once was a time where he relished walks like these - a chance to explore a new city, to understand its people, to finally fulfill the desire buried deep inside of him to know the unknown.

Now, these new sights passed through him like a fog. Numb. Cold. Indifferent.

Except something pulled him out.

Adrien stopped, drawn by something that he did not know yet, and it was if the world was coming into to focus for the first time in weeks. He began to process the city around him. He looked towards a pub, crowded with people spilling out onto the streets, all gathered to hear…

Music.

A feeling. It was just a feeling. Yet Adrien found himself walking through the door of the pub, shoving his way through the crowded space towards the back, towards the source of the music that had dragged him out of the fog that he had been trapped in.

There, he found Luka.

He stood on the stage, playing guitar as if he was the only person in the room. He had grown out his black hair and pulled it into ponytail, and his light eyes focused intently on the fretboard. The music was rougher than Adrien remembered, more rock-like in genre. But it was still Luka. It was still _him_.

For a moment, Adrien was transported back to their childhood, to the lazy afternoons when he would sit on the floor of Luka’s room, playing on the keyboard while Luka fiddled on the guitar. No matter what Adrien played, Luka could always match it. It felt as if Adrien could only reflect the music given to him, but Luka… Luka could _create_.

“Adrien?” A voice called next to him. Adrien looked over to a woman with long dark hair and exquisite make-up walking towards him. The low lighting flashed in her piercing golden brown eyes.

“Juleka?” He asked, incredulous.

“It is you!” Juleka grabbed his arm. “Come on, I’ve got a table.” She led him through the cheering crowd to a small table in the corner. She sat down, looking both refined yet wild. Adrien wondered at the confident woman before him, familiar yet unknown, before Luka’s music drew his attention again.

They watched the show in silence. Adrien was enraptured by every moment of it. “Come on, let’s go,” Juleka urged after the show finished. “We’ll head out back.”

“Wait, Juleka, does he remember-“ Adrien didn’t get the chance to finish. Juleka dragged him towards the back door, where Luka was locking his guitar in his case. When he spotted them - when he spotted _Adrien_ \- his eyebrows furrowed.

Anxiety roiled through Adrien. It had been so many years. He hadn’t seen Luka since the accident, since Adrien left Paris and all of his friends. Would Luka be angry at him, or…

Luka gave him a wary smile, and Adrien realized that it wasn’t anger or grief on his face.

No. Luka just didn’t recognize him.

_The way it’s supposed to be._

Adrien held out his hand to his old friend and introduced himself. “Hey, I’m Adrien.”

Luka looked relieved as he clasped his hand in Adrien’s. “Luka,” he said, this time with a real smile. “It’s nice to meet you.” Adrien swallowed the stab of grief he felt in his chest and smiled back.

“It’s nice to meet you, too.”

* * *

“I have been waiting for this moment,” Ladybug said as she cracked her knuckles. Chat Noir smirked.

“She’s not getting away this time,” Chat hissed. “Volpina is about to find herself seriously _outfoxed_.”

Chat grinned at the small smile he earned from Viperion. “We’ll let you take the final punch, Ladybug,” Viperion said, and Ladybug laughed.

“Alright team, Volpina isn’t going to make this easy, so let’s take this seriously,” Ladybug commanded. “Viperion, let’s use your foresight. At your order!”

Viperion nodded, and he and Ladybug locked into position at the edges of the door. Chat Noir moved to the front, ready to kick the door in and smash Volpina’s face. He nodded to them, and Viperion raised his bracelet and swiped his finger across the snake’s head. “Second Chance!” He called.

Chat Noir only blinked once, but he knew when he opened his eyes and saw Viperion exhausted and ragged, that hundreds of futures had just passed by them.

Viperion leaned against the wall, whiplashed by whatever future he had just returned from. “Viperion!” Ladybug cried and rushed to his side. He looked up at her, and Chat Noir grimaced at the haunted look in his eyes. Just how long had he relived this moment?

“It’s a trap,” Viperion breathed. “You both have to go save Carapace and Rena Rouge at the Eiffel Tower, NOW.”

“Wait, what about you?” Chat Noir asked.

“We are not leaving you!” Ladybug said at the same time.

“I need to face Volpina alone,” Viperion hissed. He took a deep breath and stood up straight, dispelling the image of exhaustion that had assumed him a moment earlier. Now, Viperion looked strong and ready to fight. “Trust me, you two are more trouble than you’re worth in this battle. Now GO.”

Chat nodded and backed up towards the entrance, but Ladybug lingered, staring at Viperion intensely. He nodded at her, and she nodded back.

“Come on,” Ladybug commanded and rushed back towards the exit.

“Good luck!” Chat Noir called to Viperion, then followed close behind her.

* * *

“I appreciate the help, Ladybug, but we’ve got this covered!” Rena Rouge called as she slammed her fist into a sentimonster jaguar, sending it to dust.

“No way we’re leaving. Viperion sent us here for a reason!” Ladybug called back and kicked through a sentimonster.

While the two super heroines battled the sentimonster jaguars, Chat Noir and Carapace took on the source. Animan, the akumatized zookeeper, pounced at Chat Noir, but Carapace shielded him just in time.

“Maybe we could use a little more magical foresight?” Chat called back to Ladybug. He slipped out from Carapace’s cover and threw himself onto Animan’s back, an action he immediately regretted. The akumatized zookeeper roared and took off at a full sprint. Chat Noir screamed and clung on for dear life.

“Good call, kitty,” Ladybug answered, ignoring Chat’s fate. “Lucky charm!” She threw her yoyo into the air, red and pink magic swirling into its vortex. The magic consolidated into a object bathed in white light-

“LADYBUG WATCH OUT!” Chat screeched as Animan charged straight through Ladybug, sending both of them flying. They landed roughly a few meters away.

“Thanks for the warning,” Ladybug said dryly.

“No need to get catty,” Chat grumbled.

“Alright, I’m ending this!” Rena Rouge placed her flute to her lips and summoned her special ability. “Mirage!” She sent a brilliant ball of magic into the sky that exploded into millions of shining flecks of light. As the magic rained down, the scene before them transformed into Rena’s vision: a stunning landscape of vast plains and forests, stretching before them in a majestic natural beauty like nothing Chat had ever seen before.

“Wow…” Chat Noir touched the grass and gasped in wonder. He could hear the bubbling of streams and the song of forest birds. He could even _smell_ the cleanness in the air. It felt so… real.

“I’d hate to see what kind of nightmare she’d make if she was angry,” Ladybug muttered. Chat Noir was inclined to agree. Rena Rouge’s abilities had grown exponentially since he first met her four years ago.

All around them, the jaguars stopped their attack and relished in their newfound habitat, rolling in the illusory grass and chasing each other around. Even Animan couldn’t help but be affected by the calming scenery. Rena Rouge kneeled before the akumatized zookeeper a few feet away, her hand outstretched towards him. Animan tensed up, but slowly he approached her. Rena presented the jaguar with the back of her hand, and after a tentative sniff, Animan rubbed his head on her.

“There you go,” Rena murmured. With one hand she petted the jaguar, and with the other, she unhooked his akumatized bracelet and tossed it toward Ladybug. Ladybug snapped the bracelet and trapped the dark butterfly that emerged within her yoyo.

“Bye bye, little butterfly,” she murmured and released the newly purified creature into the world.

Animan’s dark form dissolved into Otis Cesaire. “Was I…?” Otis asked, and Rena Rouge nodded.

“I know you just wanted a better home for the animals you love. I’m sorry I can’t make this happen for real,” Rena sympathized. Otis smiled and squeezed her hand. Chat Noir watched as they sat together and enjoyed the illusion around them for a bit longer.

Beside him, Ladybug bit her lip. “What’s wrong?” Chat asked.

“Why did Viperion bring us here?” Ladybug wondered aloud. “We clearly weren’t needed!”

“Maybe we just prevented a small thing that had massive, weird consequences,” Chat Noir offered.

“Hmm.” She didn’t look convinced.

Rena Rouge’s illusion started to fall around them. “Uhh, Ladybug?” Chat Noir and Ladybug looked over towards Carapace, who was holding what Chat realized must be Ladybug’s Lucky Charm. Except it was… Dread flooded Chat Noir.

“No,” Ladybug gasped. She grabbed it from Carapace. “No!”

The Lucky Charm was in the form of Viperion’s lyre.

* * *

Adrien sat huddled on the railing, trying to decide if it was more appropriate to stare at his drink or the wall. The three of them had moved out to the alleyway to sit on the cargo ramp and talk in peace, except none of them were saying anything. Adrien snuck a glance at Luka.

_Luka. It’s actually Luka._

He immediately shifted his gaze back to his drink.

“I’m guessing we used to know each other?” Adrien shot his head up at Luka’s question. He cleared his throat and nodded.

“Uh, yeah, you were a good friend of mine.” Adrien stammered.

“I recognize you, but I’m sorry. I don’t remember you. My memory is… fuzzy at best from that time,” Luka apologized.

“It took a couple years after the accident for him to be able to hold onto new memories,” Juleka explained. The points clicked into place.

“And I was long gone by that time,” Adrien realized.

“University?” Luka asked. Adrien lowered his eyes.

“Uh, yeah. Mostly family issues, though.” Adrien offered. A light flashed in Luka’s eyes.

“Adrien _Agreste_ _,_ ” he realized, and Juleka winced. “That’s where I know you from.”

“Guilty.” Adrien smiled uncomfortably. Right. The media. Of course Luka knew him from the media. Not old memories.

“That explains why no one mentioned we were friends,” Luka said, so casually it nearly hurt.

“N-Not that people thought bad about you! Well, Mom did- a lot of people did- but…” Juleka trailed off.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that,“ Luka added.

Adrien felt a strange mixture of shame and relief. “It’s okay. I understand. There’s… really no coming back from what my father did.”

They sat in silence, sipping their beers. Adrien watched Luka’s hand fiddle restlessly, a strange contrast to the rest of his body which he kept almost unnaturally still.

“So… have you been in London this whole time?” Juleka offered.

“Uh no, I went to college in the United States for a few years. I came back to Europe afterwards. Spain, Ireland, UK, Italy… A bit of everywhere. Wherever I was wanted for modeling.” And wherever the reporters weren’t vicious.

“I understand that,” Juleka murmured. “Luka and I are always on the road somewhere in the UK for my next modeling gig. I’m lucky Luka somehow manages to find work wherever I go.”

“You got into modeling!” Adrien gushed. Juleka had always been so shy and withdrawn when they were younger - he was excited that she achieved the dream she had always wanted.

“Yep,” Juleka blushed and brushed her out from behind her ear, letting it fall into her face. Almost reflexively, she pushed it back behind her ear. “Mostly indie or alternative stuff, a lot of gothic style or cosplay. I didn’t want to deal with the high-fashion industry shit - uh, no offense.”

Adrien laughed. “None taken at all.”

As they chatted, Luka pulled out his guitar and began experimenting. The familiar sound calmed Adrien down. When they were younger, Luka would play his guitar anywhere - it was almost like his way of processing the world.

“I’m glad to see you’re still playing,” Adrien said. “It must have been rough relearning the guitar.”

“It wasn’t that bad actually. My fingers remembered what my mind couldn’t,” Luka said without pausing. “Playing guitar grounded me while I figured everything else out.” He played a lick with expert ease, and the melody tugged at the back of Adrien’s mind.

“What about you?” Luka asked. “What did you have to ground you?”

Adrien opened his mouth, unsure of how to answer. “Travel,” he decided. “I traveled. As much as I could.”

“Where do you want to travel next?” Luka asked. The question caught him off guard. What _did_ he want to do next? The music nagged again at his mind.

“I’d like to go home,” Adrien murmured softly, then quickly qualified, “I want to _find_ home, I mean.”

His words left them with nothing but the sound of Luka’s guitar. Adrien felt Plagg shift in his pocket and suddenly, it clicked. Adrien remembered where he had heard this song before. It wasn’t quite the same. Some notes were different, or off by a half note. But the core of it was the same.

Luka looked up at Adrien and stopped, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. “Are you okay, Adrien? You’ve gone pale.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay. Cool song,” Adrien managed.

Many years ago, on a hot day on the steps of the Seine, Luka wrote a melody for Adrien that pierced him to his core and flooded his soul with grief and hope.

This was that song. This was the song Luka had written for him.

* * *

Chat Noir sprinted towards the recording studio, the adrenaline rushing through his veins like ice. He had lost sight of Ladybug - she had sprinted off before Chat even had the chance to process the meaning of her Lucky Charm.

Viperion. _Luka._ He was in serious danger. He had to get to him _now._

Chat Noir cleared the last rooftop and twisted into a battle position when he saw Ladybug on the ground, crying out in pain as a woman he didn’t recognize dug her knee into Ladybug’s chest. Chat Noir didn’t hesitate. He let out a strangled, furious cry and charged towards the assaulter.

The attacker dodged him easily. Chat skidded to a stop and watched the unknown woman land lightly on the rooftop. Except - Chat Noir did know her. He knew that smirk. He knew that hungry glare. And he knew the snake-shaped bracelet that adorned her wrist.

Lila. It was Lila who stood before him. And she had the Snake Miraculous.

Rage boiled through Chat Noir. He lunged for her, claws outstretched, but she again bounded easily out of reach.

“You should really get some better partners, Ladybug. Your men are so weak,” Lila snarled.

“I’ll kill you!” Chat roared. He lunged again, but quicker than he could see, Lila swiped her harp against his side and sent him sprawling.

“I’d love to catch up and see you flail around more, but I’ve wasted enough time.” Lila gave them a victorious sneer and bounded off into the city. Chat Noir moved to follow her, but Ladybug’s pained groan stopped him. Chat rushed to her side.

“Luka,” she cried. She pushed aside his help and stumbled into a ragged dash inside the building. Chat Noir followed, ignoring the growing feeling that something was very, very wrong.

They arrived at the doors where only a little while earlier, they had prepared to take on Volpina together. They hung partially open, claw marks scratched on the inside.

**//*Trigger Warning Starts Here. Please continue carefully, and take care of yourself.*//**

“Luka!” Ladybug called and rushed in. Chat followed behind and his heart struck cold.

In the corner, in the dark, Luka was curled up in a ball, shivering and gasping for breath. His hands shielded his head and clutched at his hair.

“It’s not real, it’s not real, it’s not real,” Luka repeated, over and over. When Ladybug approached, Luka shielded his eyes from her as if his life depended on it. “She’s not real, she’s not real.”

“Luka, it’s me, it’s Ladybug,” Ladybug spoke softly and kneeled beside him.

“She’s not real, she’s not real, she’s not-“

“Luka-“ As Ladybug reached out to touch, his eyes shot up, wild with terror.

“NO! NonononoNONO leave me ALONE!” Luka screamed. He kicked at her, pressing himself as tight as he could against the corner. Chat Noir despaired at the look of complete and total terror on his face.

Ladybug stepped back, confused. “Luka, it’s me, I’m okay, we’re okay!” She assured. Desperation and fear soaked her voice. She neared Luka again, but he lashed out at her.

“GET AWAY!” He screamed.

“Luka, please,” Ladybug cried. Tears were streaming down her face. “It’s me, you know me.”

Luka turned away from her and covered his face. “It’s not real, it’s not real, it’s not real-“ he repeated over and over again.

Chat Noir moved beside Ladybug, careful not to make sudden movements. “This-this has to be some kind curse, some kind of new power Lila used on him. It has- it has to be reversible,” Chat stammered. It sickened him to his core what kind of power could cause this. Akuma powers turned people into henchmen or immobilized them or changed their appearance. Not _this_. Not this hell.

“You’re right,” Ladybug breathed. “You’re right! I can fix this!” She took a few steps back and tossed her Lucky Charm into the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

Magic flew from her, engulfing everything. As the light faded, Chat Noir saw the equipment in the room had repaired itself, and he heard the after effects of Ladybug’s power rippling across the city. But when he looked at Ladybug, he realized that the lyre had not been destroyed, and Luka…

Luka still shielded himself in his corner, trying desperately to convince himself that this reality was not real. Chat Noir began to understand just what Lila had done.

“MIRACULOUS LADYBUG.” A power so immense ejected from Ladybug that Chat Noir had to shield himself with his arms. When he looked up, the lyre still remained in Ladybug’s hands, and the fear still remained in Luka’s eyes.

“Ladybug-“ Chat Noir moved towards her.

“MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!!” Ladybug screamed, and the power forced Chat Noir to his knees.

But the lyre remained unscathed, and for all its strength, Ladybug’s magic was useless.

“NO!” Ladybug screamed and hurled the instrument at the wall. It bounced off harmlessly. Ladybug collapsed to the ground, sobs racking her body. Whatever Lila had done to Luka, whatever monstrosity she had committed, it had shattered Luka’s mind. And there was nothing Ladybug could do.

“I’m sorry,” Ladybug sobbed. “I’m so, so sorry.”

She reached out to Luka, but he shrank away from her.

“Luka, please,” she begged. Tears were streaming down her face. “We’re here to help you, you have to let me help you.”

She reached out to him once more, but Chat gently intercepted her.

“Wait,” he said softly.

Ladybug stared at him, uncertain. Chat Noir picked up the lyre and sat down on the ground. He plinked a few strings, and lilted sound echoed through the studio room. When Chat looked up, he saw he had Luka’s full attention.

Chat swallowed. He had barely practiced the lyre - his father wanted him to focus solely on piano, but after meeting Luka and becoming his friend, Adrien had wanted to try something else, to try and access that deep connection Luka seemed to have with his music. The lyre had been the easiest to purchase and hide in his room. When he was home alone, he would quietly plink across the strings, trying to mold music out of its beautiful vibrations, but never getting very far. In fact, he had only been able to play one song so far.

He played that song now, a song that Luka had written for him during those rare days where they were able to hang out.

His fingers stumbled, and the notes rang sharp, but still Chat Noir played. He did not stop, did not try to fix his mistakes. He just tried to bring a small piece of music into the world. For Luka.

Chat Noir did not realize when his sense of the physical world faded. He did not question the snapping of synapses firing around him, the feeling of electricity coursing through nerve after nerve, containing infinite memories and experiences and emotions.

He just followed where Luka’s song guided him.

It was only afterwards that Chat Noir and Ladybug learned that what they had done was a technique only a few Miraculous holders had ever achieved before. It was only afterwards that they understood that through their shared love and grief for Luka, targeted through Chat Noir’s music as a conduit, they been able to access Luka’s mind.

But now, in this moment, all Chat Noir felt and saw and heard, was Luka.

He saw Luka’s friends and family, annoying him and angering him and delighting him and surprising him. He heard music, felt how there was an everlasting itch in Luka’s fingers to play and keep playing, until the puzzle of the world could be solved and appreciated.

He saw Marinette, blushing, smiling, laughing. Chat felt her everywhere around him, understood the deep love Luka had for her, the incredible person that Marinette was.

With every memory, with every interaction, Chat Noir felt the love Luka had for his friends, his family, his music… And then Chat Noir saw each of those memories swallowed by darkness.

He saw the way Volpina manipulated Viperion into coming into the recording studio alone, how she played all of them like pawns on a chest board. He saw Viperion slicing through Volpina, only to have the illusion shift into Juleka, throat gashed wide open. Chat Noir saw himself murder Ladybug. He heard Volpina sneer at Viperion. _I’m waiting for you, Luka._

He saw how Volpina restrained Viperion once he came in alone. He saw how she forced him to use his Second Chance ability, how her illusions (so real, _they feel so real_ ) tortured him and ate at his soul. And before the five minutes were finished, Volpina took Viperion’s wrist and snapped the snake’s head back, forcing Viperion back in time to relive his torture. Luka had lost count of how many times this had happened. Too many.

He saw barriers everywhere, ancient and cracked, scored with gauging claw marks. Chat Noir knew that a great secret rested behind them, and he knew from the gaping hole in the walls, that Volpina had torn out that secret from the nerves of Luka’s mind. Chat Noir turned away from what laid inside.

“Chat Noir.” The voice snapped him back into the present. The music stopped. Chat Noir turned to look at Ladybug.

“Luka…” Chat murmured. “We were inside Luka’s mind…”

Her eyes begged him desperately. “Chat, we have to fix this.”

“Ladybug…. We can’t. You tried, it didn’t work.”

“I know. I know. I can’t take this pain away from him,” she cried. “But you can. You can destroy what Lila did to him with your Cataclysm.”

“My..? No, no I won’t do that! That would kill him.”

“Chat! We were inside his _mind!_ If we go back in and coordinate our powers, if we heal and destroy his brain at the same time-“

“No, NO! That’s insane! That could take everything away from him!”

“He’s already gone!” Ladybug cried, and tears streamed down her face. “You saw what Lila did to him. How she forced him to live through years of non-stop torture. _He’s not going to recover from that.”_

“Please,” she cried. “We have to save him.”

Chat Noir stared into Ladybug’s desperate eyes. He stared at the vacant, tortured gaze of Luka. He felt himself begin to go numb.

“Trust me,” Ladybug said.

“Okay,” he murmured. “Okay.”

He let Ladybug guide his hand to the side of Luka’s face, and she caressed the other side. They leaned together, until their foreheads were touching. With their free hands, they both grabbed one side of the lyre.

Together, they reached out until they felt Luka’s mind. Together, they summoned their magic.

“Cataclysm.”

“Miraculous Ladybug.”

Their powers clashed together in a brilliant bright light, and for a brief moment, Chat Noir felt like his body was going to be torn apart. Chaos and order, creation and destruction, lashed at each other for control. Panic overwhelmed Chat Noir and he reached out blindly.

A hand met clasped in his. _Trust me._

He latched onto her words like they were a lifeline, and he pulled himself close. Ladybug met his embrace, and they grasped each other as their powers melded into one, and the magic consumed them.

They returned to the recording studio. The lyre was gone, and Luka’s chest rose and fell calmly as he slept. Traces of their magic still flowed through Luka’s body.

Null. They had made his mind null. This was the gift the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous had granted.

Tears welled up in Chat’s eyes. He bowed his head, and Chat Noir grieved for his friend and what he had just done to him.

* * *

Adrien leaned against the railing and bowed his head. A powerful emotion he could not name lurked within his chest. He wanted to go back to the fog. He wanted to stop feeling what he was feeling.

“I’m heading inside for more drinks,” Juleka said. “Same order?”

Adrien nodded and tried to swallow the emotions in his throat.

“Will you go back to Paris?” Luka asked. Adrien exhaled and looked up at the alleyway wall.

“Probably not. I could never give up the travel life,” Adrien said. He tried to keep the bitterness he did not realize he was feeling until now out of his voice.

“It is an amazing life,” Luka agreed and leaned against the railing next to him. “Though I get the feeling it’s not the life you want.”

Adrien stared at Luka, and the emotion rising within him bubbled over. He burst out laughing.

“I hated it _so much_ when you would do that,” Adrien spat, still laughing.

Luka raised an eyebrow. “Do what?”

“Your hyper empathy!” Adrien threw his arms in the air, unable to stop the anger he felt. “The ‘reading people like they’re sheet music’ crap you do!”

Luka frowned. “I- don’t do that!” He argued. There was confusion and indignity in Luka’s voice, but Adrien didn’t care.

“You don’t even know who I am anymore, and you still can do it!

“Adrien-“

“And you’re so blunt about it! You sit there, you don’t talk, then once my guard is down, you stab me with a brutal truth!”

Luka’s chill demeanor snapped. “Hey! What about you, sunshine boy? Your life is clearly crap right now, but you’re just smiling it all away like its nothing!” Luka yelled. Adrien boiled with anger.

“I’M fine! YOU’RE the one who’s not fine! You should be ANGRY! You should be FURIOUS at what they did to you!” The emotions wouldn’t stop coming. Adrien let them come. “Why aren’t you angry!” Adrien shouted. “They took EVERYTHING from you! Why aren’t you FURIOUS!”

“HEY! I’ve processed my trauma!” Luka spat back. “Have you?”

This stopped Adrien in his tracks. He opened his mouth to fight back, but there was no more anger to fight back with. He stood down and bowed his head.

“I’m not the friend you knew, Adrien.” Luka said. Guilt shot through Adrien like a bullet.

“I know that, I know… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you.” Adrien clenched his fists. “I was projecting my own crap onto you.”

“Really,” Luka snorted.

Luka sighed and leaned back on the railing. “I see why I liked you. You make me feel fire.”

Adrien didn’t know what to say to that. Luka exhaled and crossed his arms.

“After the accident, I tried so hard to try to recover what I had lost. Not because I wanted to, but because it seemed so important to my friends and family. I felt like I needed to return the boy they knew to them. Except… well, that boy was gone. Eventually, I realized that the best thing I could do was not try to bring back someone who was never coming back, but to start building the person I had become.”

Luka stared straight at Adrien, and Adrien stared straight back.

“Should I come back in a little bit so you guys can finish your therapy session?” Juleka said, jolting Adrien into focus. He coughed and rubbed the back of his head.

“No, I was just about to leave. I think I overstayed my welcome,” Adrien said. He avoided Luka’s gaze as he bent down and pulled his scarf out of his messenger bag.

“Oh hey, you still have Marinette’s scarf,” Juleka commented. Sparks intermingled with confusion raced through Adrien at the mention of Marinette’s name. He frowned.

“What? No, my father gave me this scarf,” he explained, feeling guilty as he soon spoke. Though he tried, many times, Adrien hadn’t been able to give up one of the last good memories of his father. Perhaps it was time to.

“Ooh, she never did tell you. That’s just like Marinette.” Juleka grabbed the end of his scarf and rubbed her thumb across the stitching, nearly invisible against the soft blue fabric.

“See?” Juleka said, and pointed the stitching towards Adrien. Adrien squinted then gasped. The embroidery that he had always assumed was just a random pattern… It read ‘Marinette’.

“She made it for you for your birthday, but I guess your father claimed it as his own. Dirtbag.”

“Juleka,” Luka softly reprimanded. Juleka sniffed.

“Sorry,” she muttered.

“I-It’s okay,” Adrien managed. “He was a…Yeah.” He trailed off, unable to complete the sentence. He stared at the embroidery, still trying to process what it meant. Marinette had made him this scarf. The one good thing from his past…

Adrien looked up. “Thank you for showing me this. And thank you both for hanging out with me tonight. I needed some friends.” Adrien meant that.

“I’m glad I finally got to see you again,” Juleka said warmly. Adrien nodded then looked at Luka, who stared at him with a strange look of sorrow and amusement. He grimaced and stared at the ground.

“By the way, that song… You used to play it for me. Before, I mean.”

Luka widened his eyes and Adrien jumped in to explain. “I’m not trying to say you’re still that person, I just mean-“ Adrien sighed in exasperation and handed his phone to Luka, the screen open to add a new contact.

“I’d like to get to know who you are now, if that’s okay.”

Luka smiled and took the phone. He entered his number and handed it back to Adrien. “I was liking where I was going with that song. I guess it was meaningful to me,” Luka offered.

Adrien nodded. “It was meaningful to me, too.”

He waved them goodbye and set off down the streets, recognizing for the first time the rich hues of the stone pathway and the earthy city smell. He felt the embroidery signature as he walked, tracing the letters of Marinette’s name.

Luka was okay. He was okay. Adrien was going to be okay, too.

He was going to make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author Commentary (June 10, 2020)**  
>  This is where I record some of my thoughts and experiences of writing each chapter. There won't be any major spoilers, but it might influence your perception of the characters and plot. Don't read if prefer a "pure" experience of the story!
> 
> This was a rough chapter to write for many, many reasons, not least of which is the tumultuous state of the world right now. I know that if I didn't finish and post this chapter tonight, I'd likely keep rewriting and editing for weeks. But I need to keep going with this story, so I decided to ignore the flaws and push forward.
> 
> I originally wasn't planning on introducing present-day Luka at all. I was going to mash Luka's backstory with Marinette's chapter next week, or even create a separate fanfic that covers everything that happened at Hawk Moth's defeat (when they're 18 or so). I did want to include Luka's story in this fic, because what happened to Luka is very important to why Marinette acts the way she does.
> 
> My concern was making Luka a "competitor" to Adrien, which I did not want at all. I didn't want to establish a hope that Luka and Marinette could end up together, or that there'd be a love triangle. Both Luka and Adrien had valid and fulfilling relationships with Marinette, just at different times in her life. My proposed solution was to explain Luka's backstory in a Adrien-focused chapter, which I think was a good move. Especially since I discovered Luka is a powerful foil to Adrien, whereas he's mostly just motivation for Marinette.
> 
> I was really nervous about this chapter, for the reasons above, and because I'm exploring non-canon uses of the Miraculouses, and because I'm describing a dark, traumatic event in a mostly light-hearted love story. But this is the story I need to tell.
> 
> I'm sorry for posting late, and for extending my posting schedule. I start back work again soon, and I won't have the time I need to post weekly.
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well, or at least surviving until we can live in a new normal. A *better* normal, where people of color do not have to face the discrimination they've suffered through for centuries, and our political leaders value our health and wellbeing more than companies.
> 
> I really do appreciate every kudos, every comment you all leave. Thank you <3


	8. Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette discovers she's pregnant and must decide what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger Warning This Week:**  
>  Please remember to re-review the updated tags. Chapter 7 and 8 contain some of the most sensitive content of the whole fic.
> 
> This chapter specifically includes mild graphic violence, references to mental trauma, panic/anxiety attacks, and discussions of abortion.
> 
> This concludes Arc One: A Night of No Consequence. We'll pick up with Arc Two in a couple weeks.

Marinette sat against the bathroom wall, waiting for the nausea to fade or erupt.She took a sip of water and let out a frustrated sigh.

This was Day 3 of the sickness. It had popped up out of nowhere, taking advantage of Marinette’s weakened state after her trip to Mount Blanc. Her whole body ached for weeks after the trip - despite Tikki’s warnings, she had pushed herself too far, then pushed herself further. It was supposed to be a cathartic and reinvigorating experience - and it was, in a way. Marinette had seven years of pent up anger and stress built up, and while it didn’t resolve all of it, scaling a mountainside Ladybug-style for a week was a pretty good start.

Marinette wondered if Chat Noir felt this way after his trip - damnit. She didn’t mean to think of him. She had been meaning not to think of him for the last six weeks. Yet, thoughts of Chat Noir followed her daily, even hourly, accompanied by a deep pang of loneliness and bitter acceptance.

Once again, Marinette resolutely reminded herself that she was not, in fact, heartbroken by Chat Noir’s actions. Chat made a stupid choice, as usual, and just because he clearly didn’t care about the consequences of his actions, it didn’t mean Marinette had to be burdened with them.

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, guiding her body into a relaxed state. No, she had her own life to live. She had a fashion line to maintain, a city to protect, incredible friends to hang out with, and a whole life before her to enjoy. Chat Noir had his chance to join her. Marinette was done waiting around for him to catch up.

Beside her, her phone began to ring. She glanced down at the caller ID and saw it was her gynecologist. _Do I have a check-up soon?_ She reached for the phone, but a loud knock she’d recognize anywhere resounded through the apartment. Marinette declined the call and walked to the door, ignoring the rush of nausea she felt.

Sure enough, when she looked out the eyepiece, she saw Alya, loaded with bags.

“Alya, go away! I’m still sick!” Marinette whined through the closed door.

“Let me in!” Alya answered and pounded again. Marinette sighed and opened the door. It was barely cracked when Alya barged through.

“You don’t look sick,” Alya said with barely a passing glance. She swept through to the kitchen and released the bags onto the countertops.

“Tell that to the toilet,” Marinette grumbled. “What are you doing here?”

“Brunch, remember? It is Sunday.” It was their tradition to meet every Sunday to catch up on the latest news and pretend to act fancy and civilized.

“You didn’t have to come,” Marinette said, though in truth she was glad to see her best friend.

“I need a sick day anyway,” Alya said with a wink. “This stupid bird story has me running in circles.”

“Is that still going on?” Marinette asked as she sat down at the table. Marinette had returned from her trip to a new internet phenomenon about a weird glowing bird the size of a golden retriever. As best she could tell, the whole thing started from a blurry photo at night of a glowing white creature with wings prowling an old Paris alleyway. The cryptid lovers of Paris immediately jumped on the photo, and within days, a whole urban legend had formed. More than one person had even claimed to have been attacked by it, though there was no actual evidence to prove the point.

“Yeah, it’s so stupid. But my boss is hungry for the old akuma days. Any sniff of magic is enough for him to report on it.” Alya spread out a series of store-bought delicacies on the table.

“You think it’s supernatural?” Marinette asked, taking a strudel.She personally agreed that it was just a weird internet craze. Ladybug, for her part, had never spotted a single sign of the creature, and as a child of the social media age, this definitely smelled more like internet BS than a resurgence in magic.

“Who knows in this city.” Alya popped a small sugary donut in her mouth. “We are overdue for some magical chaos.”

“I’m sure Ladybug will let us know if that’s the case,” Marinette assured. Alya frowned.

“Maybe. She’d have a better chance at figuring out the truth if she had a partner,” she grumbled.

Marinette didn’t say anything to that. She knew Alya wasn’t referring to Chat Noir, but to Rena Rouge. Ladybug hadn’t given Alya - or anyone - a Miraculous in years, ever since the defeat of Hawk Moth. It simply wasn’t worth the risk, especially after Lila had stolen both Alya’s and Luka’s Miraculouses from them. Besides, there was no active danger in the city anyway. Rena Rouge wasn’t needed.

Marinette frowned as a wave of nausea hit her. She groaned and rested her forehead against the cool surface of the table.

“What do you even have anyway?” Alya asked.

“I don’t know…” Marinette moaned. “But it doesn’t seem to want to leave. I feel exhausted and sore all over.” She looked up and flinched at Alya’s piercing stare. “Umm, everything okay?” She asked.

Alya reached over and pushed Marinette by the shoulder into an upright position. “Yep. Definitely bigger,” she concluded. “When was your last period?”

Marinette scrunched her face as she tried to understand what Alya was getting at through her nausea daze. “I don’t get periods anymore because of the birth control - wait, you don’t seriously think...”

“Bigger breasts, sore breasts, no period, nausea, exhaustion... Yeah, I think.” Alya crossed her arms. “Who’d ya bang, girl? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“No one! I’m not pregnant! That’s not possible, I’ve still got a couple years left on my birth control.” Marinette pushed back from the table and stood up, only to find herself close to vomiting. She doubled over with one hand on the table as Alya watched unsympathetically.

“Sure you’re not,” Alya retorted.

Marinette glared at her - at least until she remembered the unexpected phone call from her gynecologist. There _was_ still two years left on her birth control… right?

“Oh no,” Marinette rushed for her phone. She heard Alya call her name, but she paid her no mind. She saw her gynecologist had left a voicemail - oh no. She played it and held it up to her ear, ignoring how Alya sidled up next to her to hear.

_“Hi Miss Dupain Cheng, I’m calling from Dr. Emory’s office at Riverside OBGYN. There was a mix-up with our digital records, and we forgot to send you a reminder that your birth control expired four months ago. If you’d like to schedule a removal or replacement, please give us a call back.”_

It ended with a beep, and Marinette stared at the phone in her hand.

“Who’d ya bang?” Alya asked.

“Chat Noir,” Marinette responded without thinking.

“WHAT?! CHAT NOIR? YOU’RE HAVING FREAKING CHAT NOIR’S CHILD??” Alya screeched.

Marinette nodded and slowly sat down as her whole world began to crash down around her.

* * *

The gynecologist confirmed what the five pregnancy tests had already told her. She was pregnant.

This was fine.

Marinette sat dutifully throughout the whole process. She didn’t flinch when they removed the birth control implant. She answered the dozens of questions asked about her medical history, her family’s history, and what little she knew of Chat Noir’s medical history. She listened carefully to the many instructions given to her about how to take care of herself and the baby during the pregnancy. She accepted and filled the prescriptions for prenatal vitamins.

She also filled the abortion prescription.

This was fine.

Marinette felt as if there was water rising all around her. It lapped at her, never letting her forget its presence. Never letting her forget that it could consume everything she was. She ignored it.

This was fine.

As she walked towards her apartment, the water swirled around her neck. Calmly, she unlocked the door, stepped through it, and closed it behind her. She took a deep breath. Then another. Then one more. Then the water consumed her.

_Oh sweetie, you slipped up._

Words spoken long ago but never forgotten snuck to the forefront of Marinette’s mind. She clasped her hands around her mouth, desperately holding back the flood. Feelings of shame, fear, and powerlessness crawled along her back.

“Marinette?” Tikki reached out and touched her hand. Marinette pulled away.

“Tikki I can’t do it, I can’t, I can’t do it-”

“Marinette, it’s going to be okay-“

“No, it can’t be real, it’s not real-“ Marinette cried through the tears.

“Marinette-“

“It’s not real, it’s not real, it’s not real.”

* * *

Ladybug sprinted towards the theatre. Fear and rage burned like fire in her muscles, and all she could think was, _Luka, I’ve got to get to Luka._

Ladybug had left him alone. How could she leave him alone?! She _knew_ Lila was dangerous, but she had let Viperion face her on his own anyway! Ladybug trusted Viperion with her life, and because she asked that of him, he had sacrificed his life for hers.

Ladybug skidded to a stop in front of the auditorium doors. She held her hand up to push open the doors, but they opened before she had the chance. A woman, clad in blue with sickly green eyes, stepped through.

“Second chance,” the woman said, and flicked her fingers across the Snake bracelet on her wrist.

Ladybug’s eyes grew wide. “Lila?” She breathed.

Lila sneered and stalked towards Ladybug, forcing her to take a step back. “I was wondering when you would return. Your boyfriend is inside,” Lila hissed. “He… might need a little help.” Ladybug’s rage burned ice hot.

“What did you do to him!” Ladybug yelled and lunged for her, but Lila grabbed her arm and twisted her into submission.

“Careful. I’m a full Miraculous holder now,” Lila sneered. Ladybug tried to break free, but Lila pulled her back and twisted her arm tighter. Ladybug cried out in pain.

“Oh I am not done with you yet, _Marinette_.”

The fire in Ladybug’s veins turned to ice. She whipped her head around and saw the sick satisfaction on Lila’s face. She knew. Lila knew who she was.

Oh god, Luka.

“Oh sweetie, you slipped up. You let yourself fall in love. Don’t you know that’s the most dangerous thing people like us can do? It’s an inevitable path towards failure.” Lila traced Ladybug’s jawline with the tip of her nail. Ladybug jerked away, causing the nail to scratch her.

“I am NOTHING like you!” Ladybug spat. Lila merely laughed.

“I suspected you might be Ladybug, but honestly? I just couldn’t believe it. How could such a whiny, sniveling, stammering brat like you ever manage to wield such power?” Lila bared her teeth, revealing two, long fangs. “But then I saw the great Ladybug kissing that drug store off-brand of a boy, and I couldn’t deny it any longer.”

Ladybug roared and swung her legs, but faster than she could see, Lila had her flat on the ground with a knee digging into her chest.

“I’ve got the power of foresight now, remember? I suggest you lie there and _listen._ ” Lila hissed.

“I expected more from you. But just look at you! You’re pathetic. You think you’re a hero. You think you deserve _love._ ” Lila scoffed in disgust and dug her knee in deeper. Ladybug cried out in pain and scrabbled weakly at Lila’s leg.

“I wish I could have seen what I did to you. I know some version of me got to see what all of the traps I planned did to you. But I have a longer game to play. I’ll get to destroy you myself soon enough.” Lila bent down and patted Ladybug’s cheek. She looked off into the distance and narrowed her eyes.

“Oh look, here come’s your other idiot,” Lila spat. Ladybug followed her eyes towards Chat Noir, bounding towards them. Lila gripped Ladybug’s face and jerked it back towards her. “Don’t worry, Marinette. I’m not sharing your secret just yet. I have my own plans with you.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Ladybug saw the blur of Chat Noir and heard his strangled cry of fury. Lila squeezed Ladybug’s face tighter, forcing her to look up into those piercing, sickly eyes. Ladybug would never forget the monstrous grin Lila gave her.

“Are you ready, Marinette? Are you ready to see the consequence of your love?”

* * *

Consequence.

Marinette clutched the fabric of her shirt and let out a strangled cry.

She had done everything right. She had the birth control. She kept all of the Miraculous, so no one else would get hurt again. She never let anyone get close to her.

_It was just one night. It was just one mistake._

She gave up so much already. Why must she keep giving it all up?

Ladybug. She was Ladybug. She was the Guardian - it was her duty to shield the city from pain. It was her duty to get rid of the consequences.

“I’m going to fix this,” Marinette said. Her head throbbed, and her body felt numb.

_“I’m going to fix this,” Ladybug murmured as she held Luka in her arms. “I won’t let you be hurt anymore.”_

“I can’t let this go on any longer,” Marinette stood up and staggered over to her bed, the abortion prescription clenched in her hand.

_“I can’t let this go on any longer,” Marinette’s voice stood strong despite the tears that streamed down her face. “I have to go, Juleka. He’s never going to remember me. All I will ever be to him is a reminder of what happened, of what he should be.”_

“I won’t let you suffer because of me.” Her body was not her own. She watched herself fumble with the packaging, removing two pills.

_“I won’t let you suffer because of me.” Marinette spoke these words into the emptiness of the night. She lay alone on her bed, clutching her pillow as she cried. She repeated the words, over and over again, letting them sink deep inside her soul._

Marinette stared at the pill in her hand. The world around her faded in and out, and she struggled to hold on.

She had to do this.

She was Ladybug, and Ladybug needed to always be ready to protect Paris, no matter what. She needed to bear the consequences of evil so no one else ever would.

She couldn’t risk anyone else. She couldn’t rely on anyone else.

She had to do this alone.

This was fine.

Marinette held the first pill up and opened her mouth. She couldn’t protect the world with a baby. She couldn’t be a mother without risking her child’s life.

Just two pills, and she could erase this.

_Just his Cataclysm, and they could erase this._

The cold, smooth pill rested on her lips, waiting for her to do what she needed to do.

She tilted her head back and prepared to drop it in.

But she couldn’t do it.

Marinette dropped the pills on the bed and let out a wail of grief. She laid down, curled up, and cried for a long, long time.

* * *

When Marinette woke up, she saw Tikki curled up next to her, resting in her outstretched palm. She twitched her finger, and Tikki lifted her head.

They didn’t say a word to each other, but they both understood.

Never again.

Marinette sat up, rubbed her face, and threw the pills in the trash.

She rested her hand on her stomach. All this nausea, all this fatigue - it was all because she was growing a new life inside of her. For years, Ladybug could create whatever she desired. But only Marinette could create this.

“I’m not going to keep the baby,” Marinette explained. “I just want to give them a chance at a good life.” She could handle nine months, but there was too much risk to bring a baby fully into a Guardian’s life.

“That’s okay. We’ll make it work.” Tikki smiled at her warmly.

“This is a bad idea,” Marinette murmured.

“You know it’s not,” Tikki said. “It’s just a difficult one.”

Marinette frowned, but it twisted into a smile she couldn’t hold back. “I shouldn’t want this,” she said with a cracked voice.

“You deserve a life,” Tikki answered. “You’re not just the Guardian. You’re Marinette, too.” Tikki hesitated for a moment before continuing.

“And you’re not the only one who can protect Paris.”

Marinette lowered her eyes. She knew Tikki was right. If she was going to do this, she couldn’t do it alone - but the only person she felt comfortable with defending Paris had left her. “But Chat Noir…”

“Marinette, it’s time to use the other Miraculouses.” Tikki rested on Marinette’s lap and stared up at her with sympathetic but firm eyes. Marinette sighed.

“You’re right, Tikki. It is time.”

“Alya would be a good fit,” Tikki offered.

“She would be…” Marinette mused. “Under other circumstances, she’d be my first choice. But she’s so busy with her new job.”

“Who else?” Tikki asked. Marinette thought for a moment, but there were too many variables to consider, and her mind felt numb and exhausted.

“I don’t know… I don’t have to decide now. There’s no direct harm to Paris right now, and I’ve got a couple months before I start showing.” Marinette scrunched her face. “It’s a couple months, right? I should look that up! Wait, can I still do patrol? Would high speeds and altitude be bad for the baby?? Oh gosh, there’s so much research I need to do! Everything is going to have to change!” Marinette flung her hands in the air in frantic excitement. She froze when she caught Tikki’s amused expression.

“We’ll figure it out, Marinette,” Tikki assured her. “I have centuries of experience. Plus, we’ve got Google.” Marinette breathed in and out deeply, and she noticed that her chest felt much lighter.

“Yeah,” Marinette said and smiled back at Tikki. “We’ll be okay. We’ll make sure of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author Commentary (June 21, 2020)**  
>  This is where I record some of my thoughts and experiences of writing each chapter. There won't be any major spoilers, but it might influence your perception of the characters and plot. Don't read if prefer a "pure" experience of the story!
> 
> This was another rough chapter to write, though not as difficult as last week's. This chapter shows a lot more of the struggles that Marinette faces, as well as her flaws and flawed personal beliefs. I've realized that I am not, in fact, writing a light-hearted love story (like I thought last week). It's a love story with a happy ending and lots of wacky situations, but there's a lot of heavy emotional accompaniment to explain why the characters act the way they do when faced with these wacky situations. I also feel it's important to me to explore a lot of these deeper emotions that Marinette and Adrien are feeling. It helps me understand my own feelings and perspectives of life.
> 
> I understand that abortion is a very heavy topic for a lot of people, and I tried to treat it with respect here. I felt this was a natural decision that Marinette would struggle with due to her responsibilities and desires, and that not considering this option would be a false interpretation of Marinette's reality. If you would like a deeper discussion on this topic, please DM me on my tumblr @faelynwythe.


	9. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette adjusts to life as a partnerless, pregnant superhero. She recruits a new ally and investigates strange new creatures stalking Paris.

The balcony was small and nondescript, just as the apartment building was, and just as the interior was, Ladybug guessed. Inside, she saw the flashing blue glow of a TV, illuminating the shape of her target lazing on a couch. Vulnerable. Oblivious. The balcony door was open to the cool autumn night. Getting in would be trivial. And much more dramatic.

Ladybug swung onto the balcony and landed with an intentional thump. The man before her shot out of his lethargy, swiped up a plate, and assumed a defensive position so quick that Ladybug almost couldn’t follow his movements. Almost. She noted with pleasure that he still hadn’t lost his touch after all these years. Yes, Nino was going to do just fine.

“Ladybug?” Nino asked in surprise as he recognized the silhouette framed by moonlight before him. He softened his protective stance. Ladybug smiled then pulled out a small, engraved box.

“Nino Lahiffe, I present to you the Turtle Miraculous, which grants you the power to defend those you gather under your protection.” Ladybug held out the box containing the magical bracelet. “You will use this power for the greater good, should you choose to accept it.”

Suddenly, a wave of nausea overcame her.

“I... I must leave for a while to attend to important international matters.” She tried to will the sickness away as best she could. “I am entrusting you to keep Paris safe while I am gone. Will you... Will you...” The nausea was too much. She staggered slightly.

“Where’s the bathroom?” She asked weakly. Nino pointed to a side door, and Ladybug rushed towards it. She had barely slammed the door behind her and reached the toilet before vomit forced its way through her body.

Ladybug let out a silent curse - of course she would get sick _now._ The baby growing inside her had no concerns for maintaining the proper Guardian air of mysticism and power. Ladybug just had to hope that Nino didn’t realize-

“There’s some B6 vitamins underneath the cabinet,” came Nino’s muffled voice through the bathroom door. “My ex said it helped with her morning sickness.”

Ladybug audibly cursed this time. “How did you know?”

“It was a guess. I’m just familiar with the symptoms.” Then, with rightful hesitancy, he added, “Also, you’re a little... thicker than what I remember.”

Ladybug urgently pulled herself up to view her body in the mirror.“Damn. I have gained weight,” she admitted. At ten weeks, it wasn’t quite a baby bump, but she had definitely gained a bit of weight in her waist and thighs. The change had gone unnoticed in the baggy clothes she had taken to wearing, but in her skintight Ladybug suit, nothing was hidden.

“That’s not a bad thing!!” Nino exclaimed from outside the door, eager to undo his mistake. “Your body is doing exactly what it’s supposed to!” Ladybug opened the door to find Nino looking concerned. She smiled at his fluster. She had missed her old friend.

“Thank you for the concern, Nino,” she said. Nino nodded, his face now a dark red. She moved past him towards the living room, observing with amusement that the apartment was much cleaner than when she had first arrived.

“I guess it’s a good thing that I’m approaching you now.” She sat on the couch, feeling weak. “I... I didn’t realize how much my body had changed. If I stay out much longer, someone is going to guess my secret.”

“You don’t look that different!” Nino exclaimed hurriedly. “I just have a sharp eye, that’s all.”

Ladybug chuckled. Nino always was a gentleman. A perceptive gentleman, but a gentleman nonetheless. She pulled out the Miraculous box again and held it out to Nino.

“Will you watch over Paris while I’m gone?” She asked. “There’s not much happening in terms of evil, but I would feel better knowing you are there to protect it should something go wrong.”

“Of course, Ladydude. You can always count on me.” Nino accepted the box and opened it. There was a flash of brilliant green light that coalesced into tiny green creature.

“Nino!” Wayzz exclaimed.

“Wayzz!” Nino cried out in kind. Even though it had been years since their last meeting, the two performed their secret handshake perfectly. Except this time, they ended it with a hug.

“Don’t worry, Ladybug! We will keep Paris safe while you are gone!” Wayzz proclaimed. “And we will be happy to assist you while you tend to your child afterwards!”

Ladybug winced. “Wayzz, you know I’m not keeping it.”

Nino looked up in surprise. “You’re not?”

“No. I can’t bring a baby into my life.” Ladybug grimaced and clenched the fabric of her thighs. “It’s too dangerous, and too unfair to both the child and those I swore to protect.”

“You could recruit others to help you again. You wouldn’t have to do this job alone.” Nino suggested this calmly, but Ladybug could detect the hope in his voice - and the pain. Like Alya, Nino deeply missed being a superhero during the years after Hawk Moth.

“I’m sorry, Nino. Things are better this way,” Ladybug spoke firmly, masking her own pained feelings. “Things are better when I’m alone.” She hated risking Nino in this way, but there was no way she could protect Paris in her current state. She needed another hero.

“I understand, Ladybug,” Nino said after a moment, but she questioned if he actually did. “I’m surprised you didn’t ask Alya to stand in for you,” he ventured. Ladybug hesitated, unsure of how to dance around the fact that Nino was in fact her second choice.

“Alya is very busy with her work,” she explained. Ever since Alya’s promotion to lead reporter, she often spent 12 hours in the office then took her files home with her. It was hard enough to hang out with Alya casually. If Alya was to replace Ladybug, she’d be dead of sleep deprivation in two weeks.

“So you did ask her first?” Nino asked, but his tone was good-natured and amused. Ladybug smiled in apology. She didn’t want to discuss Alya more. Though it had been a couple years since Nino and Alya broke up, she guessed it was as tender a subject for Nino as it still was for Alya. Alya was throwing herself into work for a reason.

“I considered multiple people. But what Paris needs is a defender,” she said, changing the subject. “We may be in a peaceful time, but I’m trusting you to make sure it stays that way while I’m gone. I don’t like the smell of the latest rumors.”

“You think there’s some… ya know, magical Hawk Moth-level stuff going on?”

Ladybug bit her lip. “I don’t know. Hawk Moth arrived with a bang - all of this… it’s just weird.” She stood up and began to pace. “You should patrol nightly if you can. Rotate areas of the city, spend multiple nights in areas with alleged spottings. I haven’t found a pattern yet, but that doesn’t mean there isn’t one. The people will be excited to see you, so use that to your advantage. Build a rapport, see if you can glean any more information about the creatures. Contact me immediately if you find anything out, even if it seems small. Oh, and-”

“You can rely on us, Ladybug,” Wayzz interjected. “You just need to focus on relaxing and taking care of yourself.” Ladybug frowned at Wayzz’s gentle reprimand. She wasn’t _useless_. Just pregnant.

“Of course, Ladydude. Wayzz and I won’t let Paris down,” Nino agreed and fist bumped Wayzz. Ladybug took a deep breath and suppressed her irritation.

“Thank you, Carapace,” she said. Nino grinned at his superhero name.

Ladybug turned towards the balcony. She should leave, get back to the rest of the Kwamis and-

“Is that… the latest Ultimate Mecha Strike?!” Ladybug squealed. She rushed to Nino’s game console and swiped up a game case. “Oh my gosh, they’re already up to the twelfth game! The last one I played was Five!”

“Five?” Nino said, incredulous. “That was like, seven years ago! They’ve added like a hundred new characters since then. What have you been doing with your life?”

“Hey, I _do_ have a civilian life, too, you know. A job and bills and all that crap.” There was not much time in Ladybug’s life for hobbies.

“Really? Aren’t you supposed to be a 5000-year old alien from Egypt or something like that?” Nino retorted.

“Ooof course! That’s definitely, totally true.” Ladybug had almost forgotten about the ancient alien theory she had planted in Alya’s mind.

Nino snorted. “Right, uh huh. I feel bad for the family that’s gonna adopt your weirdo alien baby.”

When Ladybug didn’t respond, Nino scrambled. “You okay? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

“No, it’s okay, Nino. It just hit me that there’s going to be real, normal people with real, normal lives that are going to raise this baby.” Ladybug rested her hand on her stomach. What kind of people were going to raise her child? What kind of person would her child grow up to be?

Ladybug jerked herself back into focus. There was no point in thinking about those kinds of things. “Maybe they’ll get to play Mecha Strike 1,237-or-whatever together!” She pushed herself upright. “It’s time for me to go. I’ll contact you regularly to collect your reports.” She moved towards the balcony, but Nino stopped her.

“Hey, Ladybug... I know you’re all about working alone and stuff.... But if you ever want to come over and play video games or just hang, that’d be cool by me. Ya know, when we need to do our reports.” Ladybug stared at him, unsure of what to do. She was moved by his genuineness. But she did not think she wanted to hang out with Nino. Not now. Not as Ladybug.

“Thank you for the offer, Nino,” she responded, but she said nothing else. Ladybug stepped out onto his balcony and leapt off into the city.

That night, while Tikki was off talking with Wayzz, Marinette stared at her body in the mirror, trying to pinpoint the changes it was undergoing. For the first time, she comprehended that there was a tiny human being growing inside her, preparing itself to enter the world. She imagined what her child would look like. Would they have blonde or black hair? Green or blue eyes? Would she recognize a wide, crooked smile on their face?

As she laid down to sleep, she didn’t fight it when her thoughts turned to daydreams of her child. It was just fantasies.

* * *

On her first official day off from being Ladybug, Marinette decided taking time off was the worst thing in the world. What was she even supposed to _do?_ She had been running in eight different directions since she was 13! Without Ladybug, she felt like she was trapped by a ten-foot leash, watching the world happen just beyond her reach.

She had woken up early to watch Carapace’s announcement of her departure on an international mission, then found herself stuck in a social media black hole reading the reactions of her citizens. Most were excited about Carapace, and many wondered if other heroes would make an appearance. Some were sad but proud for Ladybug, wishing her the best on her mission. Others called bullcrap, theorizing what Ladybug could actually be doing or insulting her for leaving, or even for existing in the first place. In a tailspin of self-despair, Marinette zoned in almost exclusively on these reactions. She only escaped when her phone died, and she realized Tikki had stolen her charger.

The next day, Marinette made a conscious effort to dress up. Styling her own outfits was a great trick she used to feel a sense of purpose and self-confidence. It reminded her she had control over her situation. This was her body. Yeah, it was changing. Yeah, she was definitely going to have to buy the next pants size up - but it was still her body, and she was going to dress it the way she wanted to.

The trick worked. Marinette felt empowered - for a moment. The despair promptly returned when she discovered there was nowhere to direct her temporary self-confidence. Was there _nothing_ she could do?

When Marinette picked up her mail, it was habit to make note of her neighbors’ gossip, but today, just by chance, Marinette listened a little closer than usual. Lorien (early thirties, banker, way too much of a talker) told Missy (late twenties, mother of four, always seemed exhausted) about how her husband (Tommy, construction worker, late thirties, great at pretending to listen) found a strange animal track this morning at his construction site (future grocer location, next to the drug store). It was just the thing that Ladybug would normally investigate - but Ladybug was gone, Marinette reminded herself. She headed back to her apartment. Well, almost all the way back.

Marinette certainly couldn’t allow herself to be stuck inside all day as it’s important that an expecting mother get her exercise, so she decided to take a walk in the park. She chose the park next to the construction site of the future grocer - for its lovely water feature, of course. She lapped the perimeter of the park, taking note of the slit in the fence bordering the park. In a passing thought, she mused that it would be easy for someone to slip through the hole. They should really fix that.

She kept walking, only stopping when she heard the workers stop for a lunch break. When the workers had all left, she thought she might peek through the hole, to see how the building was progressing. When she was there, it was only too easy to step through to get a closer look.

Marinette hesitated. She could no longer pretend that she wasn’t working right now. She turned to go back home. This wasn’t her job anymore, not for eight more months.

But it was _right there_.

She turned back around and slipped through the hole of the fence.

“Marinette, I thought you recruited Carapace so you didn’t have to do this exact thing!” Tikki scolded.

“I’m just _looking,_ ” Marinette hissed as she ducked behind some crates. “Shouldn’t I know what’s going on?”

The site was clear, save for a few stragglers. Marinette weaved her way through, staying out of sight with expert stealth. After several misses, Marinette began to worry that the workers had ruined the tracks - but then she spotted a marked-off spot under an outdoor roof. The workers must have considered the track strange enough to prevent people from ruining it, and as Marinette approached it, she understood why.

The footprints were nearly 20 centimeters long and clearly belonged to something with talons. Even stranger, the impressions indicated that their owner walked on four legs. As a city girl, Marinette was no tracker - but she could tell that the markings belonged to no ordinary creature.

It was confirmed. Something supernatural was stalking Paris.

Out of the corner of her eye, a dark object fluttered in the wind. Marinette looked over and saw a feather, trapped under a fallen tool chest and surrounded by shards of broken metal. She removed the feather and frowned. It was a shimmering, deep purple that she could never forget.

An Amok feather. Created by the missing Peacock Miraculous.

_Not good, this is NOT good._ Marinette panicked. After the final battle with Hawk Moth, Ladybug had been able to secure the Butterfly Miraculous (albeit in pieces) but the Peacock Miraculous had eluded her. It had been buried with Emilie’s body amist the rubble of the Agreste mansion, and though Marinette searched for years, the Peacock Miraculous had never shown up. Until now. _I have to go, I have to go tell Carapace-!_

“I was wondering when I would catch you.”

Marinette jerked towards the source of the sound and saw Alya Cesaire standing at the edge of the outdoor platform.

“Alya-!” Marinette called in shock. She hid the feather behind her back as Alya walked towards her.

“Shoot…” Alya cursed as she examined the track in the ground. “It’s just like the one formed in wet cement outside the Louvre.”

“There’s more?” Marinette asked, eyes wide. Alya wheeled on her with a cold gray stare.

“You knew I was investigating this. Did you really think you could avoid me?” Alya asked. “What are you even doing here, Marinette?”

“I was just-” Marinette stammered. “I was park walking!- And CRASH there was a noise- So I slipped through a fence in the hole- hole in the fence- N-neighbors were talking about-“

Alya furrowed her eyebrows when it became clear Marinette couldn’t form a proper explanation.

“Is this about your super baby daddy?” Alya pushed. Marinette immediately flushed.

“No! This isn’t about him at all!” She spat. “I am completely _done_ with him.”

Alya didn’t flinch. “Sorry if I don’t sound convinced.” She softened her voice. “It’s okay if you miss him, but I really don’t think he’s coming back, Marinette, and this isn’t the proper way to deal with — ”

“I know that!” Marinette let out a sigh. “I told you, this isn’t about him.”

“Marinette-“ The sound of the construction workers interrupted her. They both froze. Alya grabbed Marinette by the arm. “Enough, I’ll bug you about it later! You need to get out of here.”

“Look, I was just-“

“Go, I’ll meet you at your place in a bit!” Alya pushed her again, and Marinette fled through the hole in the fence, back to her apartment with the feather clutched in her hand.

* * *

“An Amok feather,” Alya breathed. She held the feather up gently, as if it would disappear any moment. “If this is an Amok, then the creatures roaming Paris are-“

“Sentimonsters,” Marinette finished. She had debated on showing Alya the feather - it was risky, but Alya had the scent after seeing that track. And once Alya had a scent of a story, she wasn’t leaving it alone until she found its source.

Alya cursed. “And just when Ladybug left!” She rotated the feather for a closer look.“Did you spot anything else while you were there?”

“A bunch of broken pieces of metal on the ground around the feather,” Marinette said.

“The Amok object?”

_Yes, most definitely_ , Marinette thought, but she said, “I think? I’ve never seen one up close. It looked like a toolbox fell on it and crushed it.” _And it’s even weirder that the creature carried its own Amok._

“Marinette, this is massive. This is Hawk Moth-level scale of bad! Paris might be in serious danger, and the one person who could purify Amoks and fix everything is gone!”

“We have Carapace-“ Marinette argued weakly, but Alya’s fear was rapidly multipling her own.

“Right, Carapace.” Alya frowned and narrowed her eyes. “Carapace is sweet and kind and I am so _happy_ he’s here to protect the city ,” Alya continued. “But there’s only two people I trust to get to the bottom of this. Ladybug is one of them, and the other person is me. Carapace might be able to fend off the sentimonsters, but he’s going to need someone who can figure out how to stop them in the first place.”

Alya pulled out her phone and began typing.

“What are you doing?” Marinette asked.

“Looking up Adrien Agreste,” Alya answered without looking up. Marinette’s heart leaped.

“A-Adrien?” She stuttered. “Why?

“Because where Adrien Agreste is, Nathalie Sanceour is.”

It took a moment to understand what Alya was implying. Marinette gritted her teeth.

“Alya…” Marinette began carefully. “You know that Ladybug herself confirmed that Lila was Mayura.“

“I’ve told you, that story is BS. There is no way Lila is Mayura!” Alya snapped, and Marinette flinched. “It’s much more likely that the person who spent 90% of their time with Gabriel Agreste would be his accomplice! Granted that description fits Adrien, but as much as I think he could pull off high heels and a skirt with a slit up to his thigh, you know that boy. He has too much heart.”

“But Nathalie…” Alya bared her teeth. “Gah, I’m not getting anything! All of his upcoming stuff seems to be in America… But there’s some significant gaps in his schedule here.” She locked her phone and threw it then herself on the couch. She covered her eyes with her hands and groaned loudly.

“New dress?” Alya peeked over her hands over at a mannequin Marinette used for personal work. It currently had a pillow duct-taped to its torso, meant to imitate a pregnant belly. She walked over to observe it closer.

“It’s Nessi’s,” Marinette explained. “From the New Mothers group you forced me to go to. She’s going to a party and asked me to adjust it.”

“One, I did _not_ force you. Two, this looks like more than just adjustments. It seems like you’re making a whole new dress… What’s this?” Alya picked up an open sketchbook. Marinette’s stomach dropped.

“Those are nothing-!” Marinette lunged for the sketchbook, but Alya deftly avoided her. Alya flipped through the book, looking at dozens of sketches Marinette made of maternity clothes.

“Marinette, these are really good!” Alya praised as she paged through. “I thought you weren’t into this pregnancy thing,” Alya mocked.

“I’m not into it for _me_ ,” Marinette retorted. She grabbed the sketchbook and wrapped her arms around it protectively. “I was just playing with some ideas for the girls in the group.Everyone was talking about how uncomfortable their pregnancy is, and how it feels like their bodies had betrayed them. I thought it’d be nice to think of clothes that would make them feel supported and beautiful.”

“When are you building these?”

“What? No! They were just ideas.”

“Marinette, you need to make these! People will want them! I want them!”

“A fashion line is a huge thing, Alya-“

“Then don’t do a whole line. Let’s just do a small show! You already have the designs. Let’s get some of your new lackeys to make them, and I bet we could convince the girls from the group to be our models!”

“I don’t know, this is way too much-“

“Oh, and this is the dress you’ll wear as the crowning piece!” Alya held up her favorite of all the designs. Marinette cringed.

“Me?? Nope, no way. Don’t call it the crowning piece -”

“You’d look absolutely stunning! I’ve always told you red is totally your color!”

“I’m not even showing yet!”

“Yeah, but in 8 weeks, you are going to have the most adorable baby bump, and you just have to use your skills to show it off!”

“Come on, Marinette. We both know you’ve been in a major slump recently, and I get it. Being pregnant is a massive, life-altering thing. Everything in your life now centers around this alien-looking creature eating your body alive! It’s a lot. But you can’t let it overshadow your life. You’re still you. This little guy is just a new part of you. I know you’re giving them up at the end of all this, but it’s okay to let them be important to you.”

Marinette avoided Alya’s gaze and fiddled with the fabric of the dress. The alien creature eating her body alive _was_ important to her. Incredibly important. It would be fun to celebrate that, even if only for a little bit.

“Look, even if it’s not this, though it’s a kick-ass idea, do something. Don’t hide yourself away.” Alya rested her hand on Marinette’s back.

Marinette opened her mouth to respond, but an idea interrupted her. “Did you try his mother’s name?” She asked.

“What?”

“For Adrien’s schedule. He sometimes uses his mother’s last name for smaller projects he wants to keep on the down low, or if he doesn’t want his father’s name tied to it.” Marinette turned to her computer and typed in ‘Adrien Graham de Vanily’. She immediately got a hit.

“How do you know that?” Alya asked. “Wait - Don’t answer that. I don’t want to know.”

“Hey, it’s not like that! Anymore. I just like to make sure he’s okay after everything that happened.” Marinette started scrolling through the results. “And it looks like there’s a show in two months… In Paris! Oh my gosh, I can’t believe he’s coming back…”

Marinette turned to Alya and saw her grinning. “What?” She said suspiciously.

“I think we just found the venue for your experimental fashion show.”

“Oh, no no no-“

“Come on, Marinette! It’s perfect! You’ll get to see Adrien again~”

“I told you, I’m way over him. The Adrien Obsession is far, far in the past.”

“Then it’s the chance to hang out with an old friend! You know you want to!”

Marinette thought, and the idea became more and more appealing. The sketches she had made for a maternity line had been the most fulfilling work she had done in months. Marinette wanted to show them off. She didn’t have enough faith in them for an official line - they were too niche and unmarketable - but a smaller show would be just the method to showcase them.

As for Nathalie, Alya was right - Nathalie was the prime person of interest for sentimonster attacks. Ladybug had granted Nathalie a second chance when she claimed Lila was Mayura, but it was very possible that Nathalie had wasted it. Even if she wasn’t using the Miraculous, no one else would know better about what happened to Emilie’s body, and the Peacock Miraculous. If Nathalie was in town, Marinette could send Carapace to interrogate her at night, and Alya could glean information from her at the fashion show.

It would be wonderful to see Adrien again, too. Just to make sure he was doing okay. She missed his smile.

“Fine,” Marinette agreed. “I’ll do it. But I hope you realize the massive amount of work you’ve just put on me to get a show functioning in two months.”

“I better order takeout then,” Alya said with a wink.


	10. A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien returns to Paris for a fashion show to start off his new life, and delightfully learns Marinette is hosting the show right before his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note I have no idea how fashion shows work, so we're just gonna roll with it this week! Get ready for cheesiness!
> 
> I say this every chapter, but thank you all for your support! I love it so much when I get to read everyone's comments.

Adrien stood up from the salon chair and stretched his arms above his head. Hair and make-up always took longer than he expected, but he was finally ready. He glanced in the mirror and grinned.

The theme of the show he had signed on for was… well, he honestly couldn’t say what it was. His designer, a scrawny, sniffy man who always looked like he was smelling something awful, declared the theme to be “Authentic Cyberpunk”, whatever that meant. Adrien’s blonde hair was mussed up into a wild fashion, reminiscent of Chat Noir’s, and kohl eyeliner thickly lined his whole eye. His torso was painted with silver and blue techno patterns. For the outfit he’d wear during the show, Adrien would be shirtless, covered only by an open mustard yellow cardigan with the sleeves rolled up.He’d also wear jangly bracelets, a choker, and two silver dangly earrings, on the same ear. The outfit finished with pants that came up to his belly button and ankle-high, black converses with flashing blue LEDs glued on.

It looked absolutely ridiculous. Adrien loved it.

He hadn’t chosen the show for its wild, “trying to be artsy but failing” style, though he got a kick out of it. He’d chosen it because it was small and not well-known. It was the perfect opportunity to ease back into the Parisian scene without making a big kerfuffle of his move back, while having some fun with experimental fashion.

And here Adrien was, back in Paris. He was actually here. And the best part was, he was _okay_. No anxiety attacks, no overwhelming pressure, no pretending that he wasn’t freaking out internally. In fact, Adrien felt amazing. It felt like his life was finally on track for the first time in years. He had spent the past four months beating back his depression with his therapist, learning coping mechanisms for his anxiety, applying for grad school, and finding the perfect apartment to build his new life. In two months, he would start a graduate program in physics with a focus on microbiology, and in a year or so, he was going to return to defend the city as Chat Noir.

Though he felt guilty to admit it, the timing of his return couldn’t have been better, too. Ladybug had left Paris on an international mission, meaning Adrien had months to build his new life without the looming pressure of Ladybug’s expectations for him. He admired her strength and commitment, but she only cared about her responsibilities, not about enjoying the world she fought so hard for. Adrien just wanted some more time to build his life. By the time Ladybug returned, Adrien would be totally ready to defend Paris as the new and improved Chat Noir. He hoped.

But for now, it was going to be no worries, no stress, no pressure. Just Adrien living a normal life.

“Nathalie, what time do I have to be ready? I want to explore,” Adrien asked as he examined the stark design the make-up artist had drawn underneath his eye. No response came. He glanced over at Nathalie, who was staring at her tablet. To anyone not familiar with her, she appeared to be intently reading. But Adrien knew better.

“Nathalie?” He asked again and reached out to touch her arm. She jerked to attention in such a way it almost seemed painful.

“Yes sir, sorry sir. You were asking about the time? Yes sir, you have 53 minutes before role call for your show.” She hugged her tablet to her chest. “Is there anything else, sir?”

“Nathalie…” Adrien softly reprimanded. He had lost count of how many times he had asked her to stop calling him ‘sir’.

“Adrien,” she corrected herself. “I apologize. I won’t forget it next time,” Nathalie assured him, but he knew that she would.

He had never fully understood why Ladybug let Nathalie go. For countless reasons, Mayura deserved to be in jail. Adrien knew the power his father held, knew how he could influence someone into doing things they didn’t want to do, even without his powers - but Nathalie did want it. She enjoyed being Mayura. She enjoyed serving Hawk Moth. She enjoyed giving life to Sentibug then taking it away without a thought.

But Nathalie was also the one who led Hawk Moth’s downfall. It was Mayura who surrendered herself to Chat Noir and Ladybug and confessed Hawk Moth’s real identity. Nathalie snuck them into the mansion and led them to his mother. She even distracted his father while he and Ladybug tried to heal his mother and wake her up, to no avail.

Adrien had been so numb and overwhelmed by the lawyers, the press, and the loss that he didn’t fight it when Nathalie found him in the wreckage of his father’s library and asked him to come with her. He let her wrangle the lawyers, orchestrate his escape to the US, and arrange his new life. She single-handedly kept the Agreste business was falling into disrepair.

Without her, he would have nothing right now. So he stayed with her.

“Before you go, you might be interested to hear that your former schoolfriend is presenting a show here tonight,” Nathalie offered. The switch was back on. Nathalie was again, by all appearances, a powerhouse of an assistant.

“You mean Marinette?” Adrien asked. Nathalie nodded, and his heart leapt.

“Yes. Dupain Cheng Designs has made a significant impact on the Parisian fashion scene, though I understand this show is more experimental in nature. She has come quite a long way from the awkward, infatuated girl from your schooldays, hasn’t she?”

Adrien blushed as a tangle of complicated emotions surged through him. “Yeah,” Adrien agreed. He smiled though he didn’t know why. “Yeah, she certainly has. I think- I think I’ll go visit her.” He rushed out of the dressing room before Nathalie noticed how flushed his face was.

Plagg peeked out from jacket pocket. “I thought you promised to leave Marinette alone after your one-night stand.”

“Chat Noir promised that. And it wasn’t a one-night stand! It was a romantic, heartfelt date... that ended with sex and me disappearing before she woke up.”

“Completely different,” Plagg mocked.

“I hope she’s doing okay,” Adrien muttered. Things had gotten so intense during their pretend-date. He had never expected to get so caught up in the magic, to feel so strongly about one of his closest friends. Whenever Adrien thought back on that night (which was often), it felt like it had been a fever dream of an alternate reality. It didn’t feel real, which was insane, because he distinctly remembered having the feeling that, when he was with her on that night, the world felt more real than anything he had ever known. And then when Marinette asked him to stay—

Adrien took a deep breath to calm the spike of anxiety shooting through his heart. He was here, in the present. He didn’t have to be anything other than who he was right now.

“Feeling nervous?” Plagg jeered.

“I’m not nervous!” Adrien said too quickly. He shouldn’t be so worked up. He had thought about Marinette a lot, and the more he thought about her, the more convinced he became that he had just gotten caught up in the fantasy. The whole time, Marinette had been crystal clear that their date was just pretend. The way she kissed him as if it was the most natural thing in the world, the way she held him tight against her as if she couldn’t bear to let him go…

It had all been part of the game.

Adrien had just been alone for too long, and his heart had blurred the lines between reality and fantasy.

There couldn’t possibly be something more.

Adrien halted in his path as he spotted a familiar figure dash across the far side of the auditorium. Marinette, engulfed in an over-sized hoodie, skidded to a stop before a stage manager and nearly tumbled into them if they hadn’t caught her. Adrien chuckled as he watched her bounce around with nervous energy, grab the stage manager by the hand to lead them backstage, then promptly trip and fall to the ground. With classic Marinette style, she bounced right back and kept going as if nothing had happened.

Adrien smiled. He’d like to be her friend again, if she’d have him. For now, he’d keep his promise to not contact her, but maybe when Ladybug returned and he was Chat Noir again… maybe he could stop by and see if she’d still like to be his friend, too.

“Alright, you have fun, sunshine,” Plagg mewled. “If you’ll excuse me, I saw a snack table on the way in that’s calling my name.”

“Just save some for the crowd,” Adrien nuzzled Plagg affectionately with his finger and watched his friend disappear into the rafters. He looked back towards where Marinette was, but she too had disappeared backstage. Adrien smiled at the memory of her, then left to find a place to sit.

* * *

Plagg surveilled the auditorium from his perch upon the rafters, scanning for his next target. He had surrounded himself with an impressive amount of cheese he had stolen from the snacks table - not for eating, of course. All of it was fake garbage that could not be called cheese with a serious face. However, it made excellent projectiles. Plagg had freaked out three pretentious twats already.

“Plagg?!” A voice squeaked behind him. Plagg knew that high-pitched, obnoxiously sweet voice anywhere.

“Sugarcube! How ya doing.” Plagg didn’t turn to look at Tikki - he had spotted a particularly snobbish-looking man that he recognized as Adrien’s designer. He grabbed a cheese cube and aimed.

“What are you doing here!” Tikki hissed. Huh. Tikki wasn’t usually _this_ angry upon seeing him.

“Uh, enjoying the food obviously?” Plagg let loose the cheese cube, nailing the landing smack dab in the middle of the man’s beanie. The cube stuck, and the man didn’t even notice. Plagg grabbed another cheese cube. He smelled potential here.

“You know what I mean,” Tikki growled. Plagg smirked and released the second cube. It landed next to the first, but the man showed no reaction. Plagg grabbed a third.

“My holder’s gone to gawk at your girl,” Plagg said as the third cube stuck its landing. He grabbed two more. Surely, this would be it.

“Adrien’s gone to find her? He promised to leave her alone!”

“Chat Noir promised,” Plagg retorted. He glanced at Tikki and realized she was frantic. “What’s the big deal? You think they’re going to reveal their secret identities right here and you’ll lose the bet?” He had meant it as a tease, but Tikki’s face looked terrified.

“What’s wrong?” When she didn’t answer, Plagg looked over to the models about to go onstage. Among them, he saw Marinette.

“She said she was on birth control!”

“She was! There was just some issues and-“

“No no no, he is going to freak!” Plagg whirled on Tikki. “Okay, bets off! We’ve got to tell them the truth.”

“No!” Tikki yelled. “You and Adrien need to back off and leave us alone!”

“What? Aren’t you the one who believes we should ‘do what’s best, even if it’s hard’ or some BS? Well, I’m pretty sure what’s best is the my holder knows he’s having _Ladybug’s child_!”

“This isn’t your problem! Adrien only played a small, insignificant part in this - “

“Tikki, that’s his kid!”

“You will leave us alone!” Tikki shouted. She closed her eyes and composed herself, then quietly added, “My holder is doing this by herself. She doesn’t need him.” With the way Tikki glared at him, Plagg knew she wasn’t just talking about Adrien and Marinette.

“Tikki-” he tried, but she turned away.

“Have fun with your cheese.” She flew away, leaving Plagg alone.

“Well this is going to be interesting,” Plagg grumbled. Below, his target screeched as an avalanche of cheese cubes fell from his hat. Plagg couldn’t help but chuckle. Just a little bit.

* * *

Adrien watched as the models flaunted themselves down the aisle. None of them were the traditional models he usually saw - they came in all different sizes and body types, and it seemed like Marinette had chosen maternity wear as the theme of her show. What was most interesting to him was that every single model that walked down the catwalk looked like they were thoroughly enjoying themselves. They were grinning as they showed off their bodies, as if they truly appreciated how they were feeling in Marinette’s clothes. Adrien loved it. It seemed so foreign and brilliant compared to what he usually saw from models.

“Adrien Agreste!” Adrien turned his head to see Alya Cesaire walking towards him. Her long ginger hair was pulled into a pony tail that bounced with each step, and she beamed with confidence. “You came for Marinette’s show!”

Adrien grinned as he saw his old friend. “I actually didn’t know it was her set until half an hour ago,” he responded. “I’m in the set after this one. How crazy is it that we ended up at the same show?”

“Crazy, indeed,” Alya agreed.

“I’m so glad it worked out this way though. This show is amazing!” It really was. Marinette had been a great designer when they were in school - now her designs were breath-taking.

“Yeah, she really outdid herself with this one,” Alya said. “She recognized the struggle a lot of pregnant women experience with feeling beautiful as their bodies changed, and she tackled that problem head-on. The pieces she created are absolutely stunning.” Alya looked on at the models with pride in her face.

“I completely agree. These pieces are high enough quality they could go in a top fashion show.”

“I know, right? Marinette was too shy to submit them. I was hard-pressed to get her to present at this one.” Alya sighed and leaned against the railing. “She’s amazing, isn’t she?”

“Yeah, she is…” Adrien leaned on the railing too and smiled.

“You know, she’s presenting the final piece herself,” Alya mentioned. Adrien perked up.

“Really?” It wasn’t unheard of, but most fashion designers didn’t present their own clothes. Adrien had to admit though, the thought of Marinette dressed up intrigued him. The lights grew dim to signal the arrival of the final piece. Adrien stood up straight as the curtains parted for Marinette.

As she stepped through, his heart stopped, and the world rushed out of focus.

She wore a dress reminiscent of the Greeks - red fabric flowed down her body and trailed along the ground. An intricate headband of woven gold leaves circled her head, and her thick black hair trailed softly behind her as she strut confidently down the catwalk.

Adrien was absolutely stunned - partially because of her unfathomable beauty, partially because of the joy she radiated as she walked - but mostly because of the way her hand rested upon a swollen stomach. His heart dropped.

“She’s pregnant,” he breathed.

“Yeah, that’s kind of the theme, Adrien,” Alya teased. “Where else did you think the idea for this show came from?”

“She’s pregnant,” he murmured again. He held his breath as Marinette passed before them. The bump was unmistakable.

“You… okay?” Alya asked.

The world rushed back in. He glanced at Alya then back at Marinette. “Yeah, yeah, I just didn’t realize she was in a relationship,” he said quickly. She must have found another person to be with. It was the only explanation.

“No, actually...” Alya answered. She didn’t say anymore, though Adrien was dying to understand what was happening.

_She’s pregnant._

Adrien watched as Marinette twisted elegantly at the end of the catwalk. The crowd went wild at her display. She flashed a smile, a genuine, uncontainable smile. Unknowingly, Adrien mirrored her grin.

“I’m so proud of her,” Alya said as they watched as Marinette return behind the curtains. The crowd roared in a standing ovation as Marinette disappeared behind the curtains. Adrien stared numbly at the space where she once was. _She’s pregnant._ The revelation sped through his mind on loop, until a hand grabbing his wrist snapped him out of it.

“You’ve got to come say hi!” Alya exclaimed and dragged him towards backstage. He didn’t know what else to do but to join her.

They arrived through the backstage door and were immediately surrounded by models in various stages of dress and brimming with the intoxicating energy of pulling off a successful show. Everyone swarmed Marinette, bubbling with admiration, even models who weren’t a part of her show. Adrien hadn’t felt such energy around a show in ages, and he knew it was all because of Marinette. As Alya pushed their way through, Adrien couldn’t help but grin at the sight of her. She looked so happy, and so very short next to the tall super models.

“Marinette! Look who I found!” Alya shouted amongst the chaos and threw Adrien into the circle. He stumbled in, almost losing his balance, but a slender hand caught him. The world stopped for the second time that night as he stared up into Marinette’s wide, beautiful blue eyes. It only started moving again when he saw Marinette’s incredible smile spread across her face.

“Adrien!” Marinette exclaimed. She threw herself into his arms, and his heart lurched as he felt her extended belly against him. “It’s been so long!”

“Marinette!” Adrien squeezed her tightly. “Your show was absolutely amazing!” Marinette looked up at him, beaming.

“Thank you! Oh my gosh, everything is happening so quickly, I can barely breathe.” She pulled away from him and grabbed Alya’s hands. “Everyone is being so supportive! I don’t- I don’t know what to do!”

Alya squeezed her hands. “Just relax and enjoy, sweetie! Everyone is loving your show. You’re a hit!” They both squealed in excitement.

Marinette looked back at Adrien and smiled. “Adrien! How’s it been going? How have you been?” She asked, holding her hand against her chest. His mind scrambled to process her words and give a response, but nothing came to mind. All he could focus on was the way her stomach rounded out through her sheer red dress.

_She’s pregnant. How can she be pregnant?_

“I, uh-“ he began, but above, the speakers above chimed with an announcement that the next show was starting in half an hour. “Shoot,” he cursed. “I have to get back to my show.” Marinette’s face turned frantic, an expression he remembered clearly from their schooldays.

“You’re on next?! You have to go!” She started shoving him through the crowd.

“Wait! Take this!” Alya called out and slipped him a business card. “Contact me later and we’ll set up a time to catch up.”

“Alya, he has to go! He’s late already,” Marinette scolded. She pushed Adrien again, but he caught her arms and smiled.

“Yeah, let’s meet up soon. It really was an amazing show, Marinette.”

He didn’t hear Marinette’s response through the noise, but he saw how her face lit up. He smiled at her as he got pulled into the anonymity of the crowd.

* * *

“She’s pregnant.” Adrien closed the door behind him and leaned flat against it. His mind was racing, but no thoughts were sticking. He had gone through the whole night on autopilot.

“Yep,” Plagg said.

“She’s pregnant.” Adrien said again.

“Seems so.”

His mind was doing backflips and all of them flopped flat as he tried to process what the hell had happened. He paced his room, trying to connect the pieces that so clearly belonged together yet could not seem to mesh.

“Sh-She probably met someone else! I mean, she told me she was birth control,” Adrien rationalized.

“Mmhmm.” Plagg sat on the corner of his bed.

“Besides, she wasn’t that big! I bet she’s only been pregnant one or two months - she probably met someone else right after me and… got her birth control removed just so she could have unprotected sex with someone then immediately leave them.” He stared numbly into space.

“I need to research.” Adrien rushed to his laptop and nearly broke the screen trying to open it. He had never been around a pregnant woman before, he didn’t know what he should know, _he had to know right now_ \- Adrien pulled up the first helpful-looking chart he found of people at various stages of pregnancy.

“Wait, you’re pregnant for _three months_ before you even start to show? Oh god, there’s so many symptoms, is Marinette going through all of that?!” Adrien shoved aside his laptop and paced his room. He whirled on Plagg in an anxious frenzy.

“Do you think she’s okay, do you think she’s getting enough rest and food?? I should go check on her, I need to make sure she’s okay- No! That’s a bad idea, I promised her I’d never see her again. It can’t be mine, she told me she was on birth control.”

Adrien power walked from wall to wall. “Maybe she was pregnant before! Yeah, that would explain it!” That was clearly what happened, there could be no other possibility - then terror overwhelmed him.

“Oh god, we drank so much alcohol that night. She’d be going to a doctor, right?? She’d be getting taken care of?? I should go see her - No! I promised!” Adrien covered his face with his hands and yelled wordlessly. He fell facedown on his bed.

“It’s not mine, right Plagg?” Adrien asked, his voice pitifully muffled.

“Of course not, Adrien,” Plagg answered dryly. “She just happens to be four months pregnant, four months after your totally not platonic date.”

Adrien didn’t move or speak as he processed this. This couldn’t be possible, he couldn’t be having a kid, he couldn’t be….

He couldn’t be that lucky.

Adrien rolled over on his back, grinning uncontrollably.

“I’m having a _kid!_ Plagg, I’m going to be a dad!”

Then his face collapsed.

“Oh god. I left her. I left her alone! I have to go!”

“Adrien, wait let’s talk about this-“

“Plagg, claws out!” The familiar rush of energy flooded through his body, and Adrien was once again Chat Noir. He pushed open his window door and jumped out into the night, a golden bell around his neck glinting in the city lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author Commentary (July 19, 2020)**  
>  This is where I record some of my thoughts and experiences of writing each chapter. There won't be any major spoilers, but it might influence your perception of the characters and plot. Don't read if prefer a "pure" experience of the story!
> 
> Oof, I did so well last week getting ahead of schedule on this story, but then this week I didn't write anything until yesterday. I think I am condemned to perpetually scramble to finish my chapter each time. 
> 
> We are back with the fluff! This is actually the third snippet I ever wrote for this AU, and I wrote the first draft of this chapter over a year ago. It's cool to finally see it fit into the final draft. It's a super cheesy plot point, but I'm sticking with it! 
> 
> I'm very excited to get to the central struggle of this AU. The last couple chapters covered Marinette's reaction to the pregnancy, but now there's Adrien's reaction, and next week we'll get the combined drama and conflict. I spent a lot of time these past two weeks figuring out exactly how I wanted Adrien's arc to go and how it conflicts/meshes with Marinette's arc. I even ending up changing a major plot point which... I can't tell you all about for several more chapters T-T
> 
> Usually Marinette is portrayed as the over-excited, impulsive one, but let's be honest, Adrien is just as romantic and impulsive. I'm pumped to finally write his reaction.
> 
> Hey, if anyone knows about a cool writers or artists Discord, let me know. I've been trying to find more online communities.
> 
> Thank you all again for joining me on this journey!


	11. What Shouldn't Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is visited by someone she never expected to see again, with a proposition she can't possibly accept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to both of my beta readers miabrown and wellsaltedlady! They were a huge help with this chapter, plus they helped me refine the character arcs and plot for the next sections. They are both incredibly lovely people!

Marinette sat outside on her balcony with a hot cup of tea in her hands, relishing in the quiet freedom of the night. She had given up on sleeping hours ago. The success of her show still buzzed in her chest, and she knew there was nothing else to do but enjoy this feeling of peace while it lasted.

Occasionally, fear over her performance would sneak into her mind. Did they notice the clumsy stitching in the ivory dress? Did they see her stumble at the beginning of her walk? Surely tomorrow the reviews would roll in and point out all of these flaws and more, proving once and for all that she wasn’t worth the air she breathed.

Marinette let these thoughts come and go with nothing more than a brief recognition of their existence. They weren’t worth her attention tonight.

She reached for her watering can and moved to her outdoor garden. Despite her erratic schedule and forgetfulness, Marinette’s plants never faltered. She could always rely on them to keep growing strong, and to ground her when she felt she was losing herself. Marinette kneeled low to reach the plants on the balcony floor, irritably noticing how much harder it already was to bend over.

She didn’t hear the soft footfall of black boots landing behind her.

“Marinette,” Chat Noir called, and Marinette screamed. She jumped back, but her foot twisted sideways and sent her hurtling to the ground. She curled up for the impact - but it never came. Instead, familiar arms wrapped themselves around her. The world stopped spinning, and suddenly Marinette was on stable feet again, staring into a pair of glowing green eyes she thought she’d never see again.

“Chat,” she whispered. They stood in each other’s arms, in a second’s silence that didn’t know time.

_He came back._

It was only when Chat Noir pulled away from Marinette did she realize how close he had been holding her against him. She drew away, crossing her arms in embarrassment.

“I’m so sorry for startling you,” he said quickly. “I-I didn’t think you’d be awake, but then I saw you out here, and I felt weird about knocking on your front door, and…“ Chat Noir paused mid-sentence as his eyes rested on her waist. Marinette’s face flushed, and she jerked her shawl around her body, hiding what she knew Chat Noir had already seen. She watched him wearily, ready to explain herself - but instead, Chat pulled out a balcony chair, eyes wide with concern. “A-Are you okay? Do you need to sit down?”

 _He already knew_ , Marinette realized. Anxiety flared in her chest, but she held her chin high, despite all instincts telling her to hide.

“I’m fine,” she said. Her steady voice belied the way she felt. “I’m far from fragile.”

Chat flinched at her cold words and held his hands out in meek apology. “No, of course you’re not fragile-!”

“What are you doing here, Chat?” Marinette interrupted. “I thought you weren’t coming back.” She squeezed her arms to hide how she was shaking.

Chat’s open palms closed to fists and dropped to his sides. “I had to come back to town a couple weeks ago for other reasons,” he said. “I never intended to come see you, like we had agreed-“

“I clearly remember telling you to stay,” Marinette said.

Chat flinched again and glanced away. “I thought you wouldn’t want…” He paused to collect himself before finishing. “I saw your posts online. About your fashion show.”

Marinette grimaced. She guessed what he had thought next. She had been dropping off social media ever since the defeat of Hawkmoth, and she avoided it completely since she found out she was pregnant. If Chat Noir had been following her online, Marinette’s fashion show posts would’ve been the first time he had seen her since they last met. And, well, she had changed quite a bit since then.

Marinette turned away from his questioning gaze and walked to the balcony’s edge. She clenched the railing in her fists. This wasn’t supposed to be happening like this. This wasn’t supposed to be happening at all. Chat Noir wasn’t supposed to _come back._ She didn’t know how he was going to react, she didn’t plan for this-

“Marinette, is it mine?” Chat’s voice was so small, so vulnerable. She gripped the railing tighter.

“Yes,” Marinette murmured. She couldn’t bear to look at him. “I didn’t realize my birth control had expired, and - well, you know.” She rested her hand on her extended belly.

The hairs on her neck rose as Chat Noir moved towards her. Her whole body tensed as he rested his hand on her shoulder. Then, gently, Chat guided her to face him, and she stared at him in shock as an uncontainable grin spread across his face. Before she could even begin to comprehend what was happening, Marinette was engulfed in Chat Noir’s tight embrace.

“I am so sorry I wasn’t there for you,” Chat Noir gushed. “But I am here now, and I will never leave you again. I will be right by your side as we raise this child!”

“ _What?!”_ Marinette slammed her palms into Chat Noir and shoved him away. “No, nononono, Chat, we are _not raising a child together_!”

Chat drew back, confused. “You said it was mine?”

“Yes! But that doesn’t mean - it’s not - No! No no no! I am not raising a kid with you!”

“Marinette, I know I messed up last time, but I swear, I’m not going to leave you again! I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure you and the baby are taken care of-“

“Shut up! Just shut up!” Marinette closed her eyes and stuck her palm in front of Chat, trying to process. “This is not happening.”

“Marinette-“

“Shut up!” She groaned and rubbed her temples. “Look, I appreciate you trying to do the gentlemanly thing and take care of the girl you knocked up, but I am not helpless! I’m entirely capable of dealing with this by myself.”

“I know you are! But it’s my kid, too, and I want to make sure I can be a part of their life,” Chat Noir urged, and Marinette realized with dread what he was proposing. “I’m not asking you to marry me or anything, but it’s important to have both parents around-“

“Chat, I’m not keeping the baby,” Marinette interjected. Chat Noir looked as if he had been slapped across the face.

“What?” He hissed. “You’re giving them up?”

“I’m not cut out to be a mother.” Marinette frowned at his aggressive tone. “I’m going to give the baby to a couple who can provide them with a much better life than I ever could.”

“That’s ridiculous! I _know_ you, Marinette! You are the sweetest, kindest, most compassionate person I know!” Chat argued. He grabbed her by the arms, but the warmth she had felt from his touch just moments earlier was replaced with cold ice.

“Oh, you _know_ me?” Marinette batted his hands away. “Why, because you saved me a couple times and went on one date with me?”

“That’s not what I meant,” Chat argued but Marinette’s anger was flaring.

“This is not your decision, Chat. In fact, you shouldn’t even have a say in the matter! I don’t have to defend anything to you!” Marinette stabbed her finger at him, but Chat was unphased.

“Is this because you’d have to raise them alone? I told you, let me raise them with you!” Chat deflected. Marinette bared her teeth.

“And just how did you plan on doing that? Are you going to fight crime with a baby strapped to your chest? Shall I leave the nursery window open for you to stop by on your patrol?” Marinette mocked. “Or perhaps you were planning to reveal your identity to me right here and now-“

“Yes, I was.” Chat Noir didn’t flinch when he said this, but Marinette did.

“What?” She asked softly. Her eyes widened.

“If that’s what it takes, I’ll do reveal my identity to you.” Chat Noir closed the distance between them and placed his hand across his heart. “I told you, I am here for you. I’m not going to leave you again, Marinette. I swear that to you.”

Marinette stared up into his face, searching for some sign of falsehood. There was no way he would do that, he wouldn’t be so…. so….

There was no hesitation in Chat Noir’s eyes. He had meant what he said. He had meant every word of it.

_He would really do that…? For her…?_

An ancient, bitter anger reignited deep within her and roared.

“You. Absolute. _Idiot!”_ Marinette screamed. She advanced on Chat Noir, forcing him back. “How stupid can you be?”

“Hey, I am trying to do the responsible thing!” Chat Noir refused to back down, and Marinette was forced to stop inches away from him.

“You have no idea what responsibility means!” Marinette screamed. She clung to her anger like a life raft.

“ _Do you?_ You’re throwing this child away like it’s nothing!” Chat screamed back. “There’s no reason you should give them up-“

“I am giving this child a better life!” She hissed. “Why are you even fighting this? Adoption is not exile!”

“You could give them a happy home! You could give them loving family! How can you abandon them-!“

“How dare you?” Marinette spat. “You abandoned our city for years! You refused to give back your Miraculous! You’re immature, you’re inconsiderate, and you have no regards for the consequences of your actions! Is that what you call responsibility?”

“I came back! I’m going to make things right with Ladybug! I am here to protect Paris again! I came _back,_ Marinette!”

Surprise and a glimmer of hope sparked in Marinette, but she squashed it promptly. “And I’m supposed to believe that? Am I really supposed to believe that you’ll be here to protect us when we need you?”

“Hawkmoth is gone. There is no one left to hurt you or the baby,” Chat said darkly.

“The world wouldn’t need the ring on your finger if that were true,” Marinette hissed. “Peace is temporary, and our time is running out.”

Chat narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but he thought better of it. He drew back and turned away from her, his hand resting on his mouth. Marinette held firm, not ready to lower her defenses.

Then Chat Noir faced her again.

“Let me adopt them.”

“What?” Marinette breathed. In a heartbeat, her anger gave way to fear.

“Let me adopt them!” Chat urged. “I promise they would have a good life, they would be well-taken care of, I would never let any harm come to them-“

“No, that’s ridiculous,” Marinette argued, but her voice wavered.

“Don’t give them up to somebody else, Marinette. Let me take care of them!” Chat gripped her wrist with both of his hands.

“No, no no no,” Marinette muttered without realizing she was speaking. She drew away from him, her mind throbbing with each step.

“Please, Marinette.”

Marinette watched numbly as he begged her desperately, frantically, and the fear that had been rising within her ever since he stepped foot on her balcony overwhelmed her.

Because _it made sense_ , didn’t it?

How many times had Chat Noir shielded her from harm? How many times had he shown up at her balcony, ready to listen unconditionally to all her troubles? He brought her food when she was sick. He cheered her up when she was struggling. He had consistently proven to be her most trusted partner, in battle and in life. Even if that was no longer true for her… she knew that it would be true for their child.

Chat Noir would be a wonderful father.

 _No._ Marinette squinted her eyes shut and set her jaw. _You need to remember. Remember what he’s done. Remember the danger of the life he leads._ Inch by inch, Marinette clawed her way back to rationality. She found her anger and fanned it until it raged through every part of her. This was _her child. This was her duty._

“Please,” Chat said softly. “I can protect them.” He reached out to hold her hand.

She slapped it away. “Can you?” Marinette spat.

She didn’t recognize her own voice as she spoke. “As long as you are Chat Noir, you will bring nothing but disaster to this child. Even if you weren’t, there is no way in hell I would ever give them to someone as reckless and as selfish as you! I refuse to risk my baby’s life to fulfill your misguided fantasy that we could be some sort of normal family.”

She couldn’t bear to look at how his face crumpled. Marinette turned away and crossed her arms.

“Marinette, please - I didn’t know, I came as soon as I knew - I thought you wanted me gone - it was so hard afterwards - Marinette, _please!_ Do what you want with me, never see me again, just _please,_ don’t give up on this child.”

“That’s not your decision to make.”

“ _Marinette-“_

“I think you should go, Chat.” Marinette said, and she turned her back on him.

Chat Noir didn’t say anything. He just turned and ran. She didn’t look back to see where he went. She didn’t look back to see if he looked back at her.

She just went inside and locked the balcony door behind her.

* * *

Marinette stared at the pattern on her living room wall. She mindlessly rubbed her belly, processing the events of the night without processing anything at all. She couldn’t say how much time had passed when Tikki tentatively touched Marinette’s arm and let her know Ladybug had received a message. In a fog, Marinette transformed, expecting a report from Carapace. Instead, she saw Chat Noir’s name blinking on her yoyo.

In a moment that felt both like an eternity and a split second, she tapped Chat Noir’s name, and a recorded video message appeared.

The video focused in on Chat Noir. Ladybug noticed how the edges of his eyes tinged red, and how he grimaced like the world was crushing in all around him. He looked tired. Very, very tired.

“Hey Ladybug. I hope you’re doing okay,” he began. “I wanted to do this in person, but I know you’re gone on a mission.”

“There’s a lot I could say… A lot I should say to you. But ultimately, it doesn’t matter anymore.” Chat Noir looked down as he said this. The pain on his face was undeniable. “What I mean is… you were right. It’s time that I give up my Miraculous.”

The words sliced through Ladybug’s heart.

“There’s a locked postbox. I’ll text you the address and the code to unlock it. When you get back, you’ll find the Black Cat Miraculous inside of it.”

“I’m sorry, Ladybug. I really hoped that this time I could-…” She watched Chat Noir turn away from the camera and sigh. He turned back, but he didn’t look into the camera.

“I’m sorry. I truly wish you all the best.” Chat turned off the video without connecting eyes with her again, and the message ended.

Marinette detransformed and left the room without a word.

* * *

Tikki didn’t follow Marinette right away. She should have. She was supposed to always know the right thing to say, always know the best way to cheer up her holder. But this time, she had no idea.

Marinette’s and Chat Noir’s fight had been brutal. Tikki expected Adrien to confront Marinette after the fashion show, but she never could’ve guessed the ferocity with which he had fought for the child. She recalled just how much Adrien had gone through. After failing to save his mother, then killing his own father after discovering he was a terrorist… Marinette’s child must feel like Adrien’s last chance at family.

He must think giving up his Miraculous was his chance to convince Marinette to let him adopt the baby. Tikki glanced at Marinette's bedroom - she wasn’t so sure that it would work.

Tikki drifted into the bedroom. Her holder was lying listlessly on the bed, staring at the wall. She had been crying.

“Marinette?” Tikki called. Marinette didn’t move, only turned her face deeper into her pillow.

“Tikki… It’s crazy, right? The idea of Chat Noir and I… raising a child together?” Marinette whispered. Tikki settled down on the bed next to Marinette.

“It wouldn’t have been, before everything with Master Fu,” Tikki said gently. “There would’ve been other Guardians that you could rely on, and other heroes with the capability to be Ladybug. It was normal for superhero partners to settle down and start families, because there was always someone else to take over if needed.”

“And now?”

Tikki hesitated. “We could make it work, Marinette. If that’s what you want, we’ll make it work,” she promised.

She sat silently, waiting for Marinette’s answer - but it never came. “Is that what you want?” Tikki prompted. “Now that Chat Noir will be gone..?”

Marinette sat up and wiped her face. “I’m being stupid. Nothing has changed. It was always the plan that I get the Miraculous back. Now things will be as they should.”

“But the baby…”

“The baby is going to go to a normal family far, far away from all of this.”

“Marinette, Chat Noir did this so he could adopt the baby without endangering them,” Tikki urged.

“I know,” Marinette said.

“Chat Noir would be a good father. You know he would give that child everything and more. And without the Miraculous, he and the child will never be targeted.” Tikki pushed further. “Why won’t you give the baby to him?”

Marinette didn’t answer. Tikki pressed her further.

“Do you want the baby?” Tikki asked. Marinette jerked her gaze away.

“It’ll be safer to send the baby away where they can have two parents-“ She spoke quickly, frantically.

“Marinette, do you want the baby?” Tikki asked again.

“There’s too much risk even for a previous holder-“

_“Marinette-!“_

“It doesn’t matter what I want, Tikki!” Marinette cried. “It never mattered what I wanted!”

Tikki flinched. “Of course, it matters! It matters more than anything to me!” Tikki cried. “Don’t you ever say that again!”

Marinette stared at Tikki in shock, tears filling her eyes. Then she looked away.

“I don’t want the baby,” Marinette said. Tikki tried to catch her eye, tried to grasp something to say, tried to understand what the right thing to do was.

“Okay,” Tikki said finally. “Okay.”


	12. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Plagg deal with the aftermath of Adrien's decision. Adrien's plan falls apart, as usual. Plagg gets tired of the drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Content Warning This Week:** Panic Attack, Mild Violence  
> Take care of yourself. I hope everyone is doing as well as we can be right now. Thank you all for your support <3

“Plagg, claws in.”

Plagg felt his world materialize as the chaotic shroud lifted from Adrien and returned to its rightful owner. He flexed his tail and turned away from Adrien without a word.

“Plagg…” Adrien said from behind him. His voice cracked with such grief that Plagg nearly looked back towards his holder-

No, not his holder. Plagg was nothing to Adrien now.

“Plagg, please, can we talk?” Adrien called out to him. Plagg refused to turn around.

“There’s nothing to talk about. We’re no longer partners. That’s it.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t discuss with you before, but I had to give it up,” Adrien plead. “Marinette won’t give me the baby as long as I’m Chat Noir, and she’s right not to! I’m dangerous! I can’t control my powers, and I will always be a target as long as I have the Miraculous. How can I raise a kid like that?”

Plagg whirled around and snarled, “I can protect you! You know I will decimate anyone who tries to hurt you!”

“Along with half the city?” Adrien argued, his voice so soft and sympathetic and patronizing, it made Plagg’s blood boil. “I want so badly to stay with you, but there’s just no way… Plagg, we were on borrowed time. I was never supposed to keep you, and you know it. You need to go back to Ladybug so she can find your new holder.”

“No! No, I don’t! We don’t have to do anything!”

“What other option is there?”

“We leave, Adrien,” Plagg hissed. “We pack up and get the hell out of this toxic place.”

“But the baby-“

“Sue her! You’re the father! She has to give the baby to you if she’s giving it up for adoption!”

“No! I can’t do that to Marinette.”

“Forget Marinette!” _Forget her stupid rules! Forget this stupid system!_ How dare she treat Adrien like that?! He was so close to revealing his identity and ending this whole stupid charade! But Marinette couldn’t handle losing control of her perfect, twisted perception of the world, and she played him like a fiddle then stabbed him right through the heart.

Plagg had spent _years_ trying to convince Adrien that he was more than the legacy of his family, that he was more than what he could contribute to the world. Marinette destroyed all of that in a single night.

“You don’t understand, Plagg. That child is my family, just this once, maybe I can….” Adrien trailed off.

Plagg bristled. He _did_ understand what Adrien meant. He understood how desperate Adrien was to rebuild what he never had to begin with. He sure as hell understood that Adrien didn’t consider Plagg to be a part of that future.

“I’m your family, too, Adrien.” Plagg narrowed his eyes. “At least that’s what I thought.”

“Plagg, I don’t have a choice-“

“There is always a choice. Why does no one get that? There is _always_ a choice!” Plagg shoved himself into Adrien’s face with a fury that crackled along his fur. “You all trap yourself in limitations you build yourself! You draw imaginary lines then cry helplessness when you’re asked to cross them. You think life is about sacrifice, but do you ever seriously consider that maybe endless sacrifice is _not actually that helpful_?”

Adrien stared at him with his big, helpless, irritating eyes. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, and Plagg realized he had lost.

“Just like that. You’re really giving me up?” He spat.

“I wish there was another way.”

_I wish you were strong enough to realize there is._ Plagg lowered his ears and turned away.

“Take the ring off, Adrien. You’ll save both of us the pointless pain of continuing this longer.”

“Plagg….”

“Just take it off.”

Adrien lifted his hand and grasped the ring between his fingers. “Goodbye, Plagg. Thank you for… Thank you for everything.”

“Yeah.”

“Plagg, I renounce you. Thank for your service.” Adrien removed the Black Cat Miraculous, and everything Plagg knew and loved began to disintegrate away into nothingness.

* * *

Adrien stood before the lockbox. He held Plagg’s Miraculous box in his hand.

Around him, people milled about the post office, completing their errands and chatting with each other. It occurred to him then that for the first time in his life, he was about to be normal. It felt surreal.

Adrien opened the lockbox and stared at the empty cage. He gripped Plagg’s box tighter. How could he do this? Plagg was his closest friend. The thought of living without him pained Adrien to his core.

Adrien swallowed. He had no idea if Marinette would give him the baby. There was a good chance she’ll slam the door in his face, or think he was too messed up from his family to be a good father. But just the simple hope of raising a child, of building a family - it gave Adrien the strength to face a truth he had been avoiding for years.

The world deserved a better Chat Noir than him. Adrien set the box inside and locked the door.

“This is an emergency announcement!” Adrien jerked his head towards the sudden noise. He blanched at what he saw on the television.

“There is an akuma, I repeat, there is an akuma attacking Paris. Find shelter immediately, don’t come out until- AHH!” The announcer ducked as a piece of pavement crashed right next to her. “Find shelter!” She screamed at the camera, and the footage cut out.

A familiar sound erupted outside, a sound Adrien hadn’t heard in a long, long time. Crashes. Roars. Screams. He rushed towards the window.

In the distance, he saw a giant cloud of dust and debris burst into the sky. Then, the shimmer of a giant, white arm clawed its way through the haze, so big that Adrien could make out its talons from here.

_He can’t be back, please no!_ Panic overwhelmed Adrien. He stumbled backwards onto the floor and watched the akuma stretch out its stunted wings and roar. It took a terrible second for Adrien to hear it.

_It’s not possible. He can’t be back._

“It’s Carapace!” Somebody called. Adrien whirled towards the television, where a news helicopter camera showed a green-clad figure, dwarfed by the monster’s massive size, darting around the akuma in desperate combat. Carapace lifted his shield just in time to ward off a massive blow from the creature. The shockwaves from the collision caused the helicopter to shake.

_Come on, Carapace!_ Adrien watched as the akuma reared up and batted Carapace from the side. Adrien couldn’t hear the impact, but he felt it to his core as Carapace slammed into a wall. Adrien watched helplessly as the monster charged.

“No!” Adrien cried.

But Carapace was quicker. He swung up his shield and summoned forth Shelter. The monster crashed into the shining green sphere and screamed in pain. It rebounded quickly, but without result. The monster scrabbled at the bubble, roaring in frustration. Finally, it reared up on its hind legs then fell upon Carapace with a mighty blow. The bubble cracked.Inside, Carapace fell to his knees, exhausted and beaten. _He won’t be able to hold out_ , Adrien realized. _He’s going to lose!_

_And no one is coming to save him._ Ladybug was gone. She was likely halfway around the world, oblivious to what was happening to her city. No one expected a giant monster to attack. No one had prepared. There was no one else to fight back.

Adrien didn’t let himself think. He rushed back to the lockbox, opened it up, grabbed the Miraculous box, and fled out the door. He ducked into the first alleyway he could and summoned Plagg before him.

“Plagg, please, I need your help,” Adrien asked, breathless. Plagg looked at the debris cloud and gasped.

“What are you waiting for!? Go!” Plagg screamed at him.

“Plagg, claws out!” Adrien cried.

* * *

The akuma was even more terrifying up close. It was unnatural in a way Chat Noir had never seen before. It looked almost dog-like, but its arms ended in massive talons and two shredded wings rose from its back.

Chat Noir swallowed down the fear crawling up his spine. _Fake it til you make it._ He grabbed his staff and forced himself to grin.

“Hey Fido! I know you want to play ball, but why don’t we play fetch the stick instead?” Chat shouted. The monster whirled on him just as his staff smacked it right in the face. It roared and staggered back, leaving him an opening. Chat Noir rushed to Carapace’s side.

“Chat Noir?!” Carapace called.

“The very same.” Chat gave him a grin, though inside he was screaming with panic. “Wanna beat this thing back to where it came from?”

Carapace released Shelter and grinned. “Hell yes!”

They fought as if seven years hadn’t passed. Chat Noir adapted quickly to Carapace’s impressive new skills, andCarapace took lead without question to match Chat’s passive fighting style. The monster was fast, and it was fierce - but it found itself losing against their combined force.

“Batter up, Chat Noir!” Carapace called, and Chat nodded. He locked onto the nearest building and began climbing at full speed. Beneath him, he heard the hiss of Carapace’s shield flying up to meet him. _You can do this,_ Chat thought. _Just jump and hit it at the monster. You can do this, you can do this- crap!_ He leapt off the building a fraction of second too late. Chat Noir swung at the shield, but his staff only glanced off its side. The shield clattered harmlessly against the building, and Chat Noir hurtled to the ground - Directly atop the akuma.

“Crap!” Chat cursed. He slammed into the akuma and found himself tangled up in its shaggy fur. He dug his claws in and held on for dear life.

“Chat Noir, use your Cataclysm!” Carapace yelled.

As Chat Noir held on to the monster’s mane, fear threatened to take control. His vision blurred and his heart pounded so hard in his chest, he could feel it reverberate through his body.

_No, not now!_

“C-Cata-!” He stuttered. Incomplete shards of chaotic power shot through his hand. He began to shake uncontrollably.

“Chat Noir!” Carapace shouted.

His mind raced so fast he couldn’t understand anything. Suddenly, he felt himself go vertical. He desperately held onto the monster’s mane as it tried to hurl him off.

“ _Chat Noir!_ ”

“ _Cataclysm!_ ” Chat screamed with everything he had, but he was already in the air. Chat felt the power of the Cataclysm fading from his hand as he made contact with the stone beneath him. Then he felt the rest of his body slam into the ground.

He cried out, in pain and in fear. He couldn’t move. The ground beneath him crumbled and began to swallow him whole.

“CHAT!” A voice called from far, far away, but Chat Noir was too far gone to recognize it. The ground consumed him, and he accepted his end.

He felt familiar arms wrap around him and lift him up. Part of him panicked - it was the akuma, it was Father - but he was too weak to fight what had claimed him.

Then the arms were gone, and Chat Noir was alone. He curled up and cried.

* * *

When the fog cleared from the edges of his eyes, he saw Carapace, kneeling beside him. Carapace’s hand rested on his chest.

“Breathe,” Carapace urged. “Come on, you need to breathe.”

“Shoot,” Chat cursed, bending forward. His breathing was still rapid and shallow, but he was able to control himself. Not that it helped now.

“You okay, dude?” Carapace asked him. Chat Noir looked away. The heat in his face flared higher.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” he said with a wince. “The akuma - what happened?”

“Sentimonster actually, not an akuma,” Carapace corrected. “Ladybug still has the Butterfly, and it’s in pieces.” Part of the anxiety Chat felt dissipated, only to be replaced with a different kind.

“She never found the Peacock Miraculous?” Chat asked. Carapace shrugged.

“The beast swallowed me whole after I got you out the way. I burst it open with Shelter - gross, but effective.” Carapace explained. “I had a hell of time trying to catch the feather afterwards.”

Chat Noir frowned. “It had its amok with it? It was independent?”

“Actually, I couldn’t find an amok. I just saw the feather floating around after it went PSHH.” Carapace mimicked the explosion.

“Wait, so you caught it? I thought only Ladybug could-”

Carapace proudly lifted up a green, translucent ball with a shadowy feather suspended inside of it. Chat grinned. “Not exactly what we need, but it works.” Carapace bounced the ball against the wall.

“Now that is handy,” Chat praised.

“Hey, Ladybug shouldn’t be the only one with the know-how to stop these things. Though I do need her to actually purify it...”

“Will your powers hold until she comes back from her trip? That’s a long time to contain that.”

Carapace hesitated, then confidently said, “Yeah, of course. Trust me, I’ve got this, Dude Noir.”

Chat’s laugh faded into a grimace. “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to help you out back there.”

“Hey, I was getting my ass kicked until you jumped in. I’m lucky you showed up when you did.”

“I was a wreck the entire time,” Chat grumbled.

“Was that why you haven’t come back?” Carapace asked hesitantly. Chat Noir noticed he didn’t disagree with him.

“Because of the panic attacks? Yeah, that’s part of it. They’re… especially bad here in Paris. I’m no good if I can’t fight.”

“But you fought today.”

“I tried not to think too much about it.” They sat there for awhile in silence, catching their breath. Eventually Carapace spoke up.

“Are you going to leave again?” Carapace asked. The question held no judgement, but Chat had a feeling Carapace had carefully crafted that tone of voice. He sighed.

“I... I want to. I’m really scared to stay. I don’t know if I have the strength to stay.” Chat began shaking again. “But this -“ he said, gesturing to the entrapped feather, “This is bad. And Ladybug isn’t here to fix things. There are people here I care about. I can’t run away and let them get hurt by whatever is about to destroy us. I need to help, even if all I’d be good for is bait.”

Carapace nudged him with his elbow. “Well that’s good. The civilians get mad when I use them for bait. I’d much rather have you.”

Chat burst out laughing. He wiped away the tears filling his eyes.

“Superhero Pals?” Carapace asked, holding out a fist.

“Superhero Pals? That’s an awful name.”

“Then help me out, pun master.”

“Miracubros? Turtle Cat Squad?”

“And you’re judging my name?”

“Fine. Superhero Pals it is.” Chat met Carapace with his own fist bump. “At least until we come up with a better name.”

“Looks like the news crew has finally arrived. We should go talk to them,” Carapace pointed out. Chat Noir glanced over at the crowd of people gathering in the battered courtyard, which he realized was covered in a gooey substance of an origin he didn’t want to think about.

Chat Noir sighed. “I guess I have some explaining to do. I hope they aren’t angry that I left.”

“You’re Paris’s magical heartthrob. I think you’ll be just fine.”

* * *

_“Ladybug, I’m guessing you’ve heard already, but a sentimonster attacked Paris. Carapace and I took care of it. Everyone’s safe, and the feather is contained.“_

_“Listen, I know I told you that I was going to give up my Miraculous, but that was before... Look, Ladybug, this is bad. Somebody has the Peacock Miraculous, and we have no idea what they’re going to do with it, just that they’re willing to hurt others with its power. I can’t give you my Miraculous yet, not until you return. There are people in this city that I need to keep safe, people important to me.”_

_“Get back to us soon, okay? We could really use your help.”_

* * *

“Shit,” Adrien cursed. Plagg watched him slide onto the floor of his bedroom, one hand covering his face, the other pressing down on his chest. He could hear the poor kid’s heartbeat from here.

Plagg sat down on the floor and waited patiently for Adrien to regain his composure. When he finally sat up and looked at him, Plagg grinned wildly.

“What?” Adrien groaned. Plagg just grinned away. “What!”

“Oh nothing.”

“Plagg!” Adrien lunged for him, but Plagg easily slipped out of reach.

“You came back for me,” Plagg sneered.

“There was a sentimonster! Carapace was in trouble! I didn’t have a choice!”

“Except you did have a choice. And you chose to be a ‘hero’. _You chose me_.” Plagg purred. He watched in amusement as Adrien’s expression twisted into one of pity and discomfort.

“Look…I’m still gonna give you back when Ladybug returns,” Adrien explained.

“Mmhmm.”

“I’m not throwing away the chance to raise my kid, and there’s no way I can be Chat Noir without risking their safety. Especially not now.”

“Makes sense.”

“I’m just going to hold the city and hope that Ladybug returns before Marinette gives up the child-“

“Oh I wouldn’t count on that.”

“Plagg!” Adrien finally broke. “This is just temporary. I’m not going to be your holder anymore.”

Plagg leaned back and smiled. Time to tear down the system.

“I hear ya, bud. But listen, Adrien, I’ve been thinking, and you need to reconsider your strategy.” Plagg floated up in front of him. “See, you want your kid, right? But Marinette won’t give them to you because you’ve done a terrible, just really awful job of proving you’re capable of handling a child.”

“Hey-!“

“Now, I know you’d make an amazing dad, just like I knew you’d make an amazing hero. But you have an image problem! And Marinette is so pissed at you that there’s no way she’ll hear you out, even if you revealed your identity.”

“You’re really not helping, Plagg.”

“ _However,_ I know a certain someone who Marinette is thrilled to reconnect with in a couple of days,” Plagg hinted. Adrien’s pretty little face contorted as he puzzled out what Plagg meant.

“What are you getting at?” Adrien asked, suspicion in his voice. Plagg smirked.

“You’ve got like 5 months before the baby is born, yeah? Well that’s 5 months to change Marinette’s mind and convince her that you can raise a kid. That’s 5 months of Marinette seeing Chat Noir nobly defending his city against the new evil. That’s 5 months of her getting to know Adrien as the kind, respectable, well-resourced man you are.”

Plagg could see the gears turning in Adrien’s mind. This plan was iffy, no doubt, and if Tikki got wind of it, he was going to get an earful. Torn out of his head.

“No, that feels wrong. I don’t want to manipulate her into liking me just so she’ll let me adopt her child!” Adrien argued.

_Geez,_ Plagg thought. _With the morals on this kid, Tikki should’ve gotten him. Marinette would’ve accepted this no problem._

“You don’t have to make her love you!” Plagg assured. “All you’re doing is making sure she trusts you enough by the time you reveal you’re Chat Noir. Just keep it casual!”

“Yeah… yeah! Casual, I can keep it casual!” Adrien affirmed.

Plagg was well aware that neither Adrien nor Marinette could keep it casual.

“Then at the end, you let her know who you are! She gives you the kid, boom, you’re golden.”

“And then I give up the Miraculous,” Adrien finished.

“Yeah, yeah, then you’ll do that,” Plagg said with a shrug.

“A chance to be Marinette’s friend again…” Adrien looked dreamily off into the distance and smiled. He looked up at Plagg and pursed his lips. “This isn’t permanent. I’m just Chat Noir until the city is safe,” he warned.

“Uh huh, I hear ya, loud and clear.” Plagg stretched out on Adrien’s bed and closed his eyes, signaling that he was done with the conversation. He heard Adrien sigh in frustration and, with one eye peeking, watched him storm into the bathroom. Only when Adrien was safely out of the room did Plagg let himself grin with giddiness.

In his defense, Plagg did hear Adrien loud and clear. He fully understood that Adrien intended to give up his Miraculous once Ladybug returned. He just didn’t believe it’d ever actually happen.

There was a logical reason that Marinette refused to give up the baby, and there was a substantially stronger emotional one. Plagg was still pissed at her for the way she treated Adrien - but boy did he understand what it felt like to be trapped by a system who doesn’t give a crap about what you want. If they could both just _see_ what life could be like if they fully trusted each other, if they could both just _understand_ that there was another choice…

Plagg was done. All bets were off. He was going to change the system. He was going to stop this idiotic cycle of secrets and sacrifice.

He was going to get Adrien and Marinette together even it killed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	13. Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions have been made, and now our heroes must deal with the aftermath. Marinette delivers a cake, and Adrien pulls a Mr. Darcy.
> 
> A big thanks to @miabrown for beta reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consequence is back! Thank you for bearing with me during the hiatus. I needed some time to recover and just survive for a little while. For now, Consequence will be released every two weeks on Sunday morning.
> 
> I hope this new chapter finds you all okay. Thank you all for your support. May you find the time you need to enjoy the things that make you happy.

“This is a total mess,” Ladybug groaned. Below her, debris was strewn across the city block, scattered from barely standing buildings with superhero-sized dents in them. A massive pit now claimed the place where the block once was, backing up traffic so bad it stretched out for miles. Worst of all was the thin layer of bluish guts and goo that coated everything.

Next to her, Carapace shuffled his feet.

“Our techniques are more… brute-forced than yours,” he offered. Ladybug sighed.

“Did you have to explode it from the inside out?”

“Hey, I don’t usually play offense. I had to make do.”

Ladybug gave him a tired smile. “You did great, Nino. All things considered.”

“Plus I managed to recruit a partner in the process,” he said with a grin. It took all her willpower not to flinch. “Have you told Chat Noir about your pregnancy yet? With you two back in the same city, it’s only a matter of time before we take down-“

“No!” Ladybug burst out, quicker than she should have. She paused and continued more calmly. “No, I don’t think it’s a good idea to tell him.”

“But he’s your partner,” he said. A wave of exhaustion passed over Ladybug. Slowly, she sat down and rested her head against the chimney.

“He quit being my partner a long time ago,” she finally said. Carapace sat down next to her.

“Are you okay? You look tired.”

Ladybug sighed and closed her eyes. She was tired. She had barely managed to sleep since Chat Noir leapt onto her balcony and threw what little stability she had cobbled together into chaos. Every moment since then had been filled with fear. She was terrified that at any moment he would barge in, revealing his identity or screaming at her for her decision or threatening to take the baby away-

Ladybug clenched her fists. She had known just where to hurt him. Anything to get him to _just stop_.

And then the sentimonster attacked yesterday, and she had been completely and utterly useless against its rage. Her city had needed her, and all she could do was watch the monster beat down Carapace again and again. If it hadn’t been for Chat Noir, Carapace would have… And then she learned Chat was staying, and she had felt so terrified, so ashamed, so _relieved_ -

Ladybug opened her eyes. “I need to fix this. I can’t just let this block smell like sentimonster guts for a year.”

“But if you heal the city, people will know you’re just hiding out here,” Carapace said.

“Not if I play this right.” Ladybug held her yoyo in front of her. “I do have the Horse Miraculous. I could make a big show of pretending to portal here.”

Carapace took a moment to process this, then, “Are you ready for that? I thought you didn’t want the world to know that you were pregnant.”

“N-no, it’s not - I wouldn’t-“ she stumbled, face red. She couldn’t bear the thought of appearing so weak in her citizens’ eyes. “I don’t plan on me being the one actually down there.”

She fumbled with her yoyo, pulled out a Miraculous box, and handed it to Carapace. He opened it, then promptly closed it again.

“Shouldn’t Alya be the one to use this?” He asked quietly. Ladybug grimaced.

“I… I thought you might not want to see her.”

He looked away.

“Do you?” She asked. After a long, heavy moment, he answered by opening the Miraculous Box and removing the necklace.

“I’m sorry. I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important,” Ladybug said. “I would do it myself, but I’m worried about the strain of wielding two Miraculous affecting the baby.”

“I’m happy to do this for you, Ladybug,” Carapace said with a strained smile. “Just tell me what needs to happen.”

Ladybug swallowed then nodded. “I need you to create an illusion of myself merged with the Horse Miraculous. Illusion-me will enter from a portal in the courtyard below and pretend to use my Miraculous Ladybug, while I use the real thing hidden up here.”

“Man, I’ve missed your complicated schemes,” Nino said with a weak laugh. He removed his bracelet and snapped the necklace chain around his neck. “Okay. Let’s do this.”

“Nino,” Ladybug placed a hand on his arm. “Sometime soon… we’ll need to talk about what to do with Alya.”

He didn’t say anything, though his eyes gleamed with emotion. He swallowed, then nodded. He raised his fist into the air.

“Trixx, let’s pounce!”

* * *

The hollow sky rumbled with far-off thunder as Marinette approached her family’s bakery. Nino’s illusion had worked swimmingly - Marinette had forgotten how great Nino was at directing, and his skills had only improved with years of sound and video game design. The crowd cheered wildly for her at first, but when they learned she wasn’t staying, the tension in the air was as palpable as the approaching storm. It took everything she had to rebuild their confidence and assure them that Carapace and Chat Noir would protect them, and even then, she could tell they were still scared. She could empathize.

It had felt strange to watch herself interact with her people like that, hidden in the shadows of a rooftop. She spoke her speech quietly, and watched as Nino recreated her words through his illusion. She desperately wanted to be down there in person. She wanted to take their hands in hers and promise them that she would give everything to make sure that Paris would be safe.

But Marinette couldn’t make that promise, because there was something even more important she had to protect now. She had to trust that Carapace would keep the city safe. She had to trust that Alya could find the source of the sentimonsters in time. And she had to trust that Chat Noir wouldn’t leave when she needed him most.

Marinette wanted to believe in them. She really did. She just hated feeling so useless.

She pushed open the bakery door, and the smell of freshly baked treats greeted her in a glorious wave. She breathed it in deep and smiled. Time to be Marinette again.

“Hey Alya!” She caught her friend mid-bite, forcing Alya to grunt her greeting.

“Knew you’d be late,” Alya grumbled, but there was no judgement in her voice.

“Hey, I’ve got a brand to maintain. Any updates on our ‘project’?” Marinette asked as she took off her scarf and purse. “Hello Mama! Papa!” She called to the back of the bakery.

The two of them had been hard at work trying to nail down the source of the sentimonsters. Alya had turned up nothing with her search of Nathalie at the fashion show, except the address of both her’s and Adrien’s new apartments, which were only a couple minutes away from each other. Though she didn’t ask, Marinette was pretty certain Alya had broken into Nathalie’s phone. She could be scarily thorough when on the hunt. With that dead end, they had turned to another path. Alya was developing a triangulation algorithm that took snapshots and sighting locations from social media and found patterns in the data. So far, nothing substantial had arisen, but Alya had promised that more time and more data would give better results.

“I have some small updates, but first there’s something I need to tell you-“ Alya began.

“Marinette!” Mama called from the back. “I thought you were coming by earlier. Your cake is ready!”

“My… cake?” Marinette asked, and her memory snapped. “The cake!! No, it can’t already be-“

“Why do you have a cake?” Alya interjected.

“What time is it?” Marinette whipped out her phone for the first time that day and saw the flood of messages and reminders.

“I have to go!!” Marinette started towards the door, then doubled back for her scarf and purse.

“Wait, Marinette-!” Alya called. Marinette grabbed the cake and kissed her mother on the cheek.

“Later Alya, I promise. Thank you Mama!” She called then whirled toward the entrance, only to slam to a halt. The cake went up, and Marinette went down. It took Marinette a moment amidst her rushing world to realize what - _who_ \- she had run into.

“Adrien,” Marinette breathed. Adrien stood above her, holding the cake.

“Marinette,” he answered, eyes wide, his lips parted in shock. For a brief moment, so brief Marinette was sure she imagined it, Adrien looked terrified. But then he was smiling his familiar, warm, perfect smile, the one she had memorized from years of looking at his photographs and fashion magazines. As if it was scripted, he set down the cake and gently lifted Marinette back onto her feet.

“Are you okay?” Adrien asked her, and Marinette, overwhelmed by the countless ways she could express her wellbeing and gratitude, found herself unable to say any of them.

“Okay, nope, you don’t get to carry the cake,” Alya said, bursting Marinette’s bubble of light. She grabbed the box from Marinette. “What are you even doing with this anyway?”

“Manon!” Marinette burst out. “I-I mean, I’m taking it to Manon. For her birthday! I promised her.”

“Oh, is that so?” Alya sneered, with an all-too-familiar mischievous twinkle in her eye. Before Marinette could stop her, Alya had shoved the cake into Adrien’s arm. “In that case, Adrien should help you carry it!”

“Um sure? Wait, what’s going on?” Adrien managed. “I thought it was just us for lunch.”

“Alya, what are you doing-“ Marinette hissed, then paused in confusion. “Wait, you were meeting for lunch? Just… you two?” She shot a look at Alya, but her friend only gave her a dismissive shrug.

“Adrien, I’m so sorry. I know we had plans, but Marinette could really use your help with the cake,” Alya enthused with her trademark scheming voice.

“But I wasn’t expecting to-“ Adrien started, then caught himself with a nervous glance at Marinette. He forced a smile, and Marinette’s uncertainty deepened. “I-I guess I can help out.” 

Why did he look so uncomfortable?

“You really don’t have to, Adrien. I don’t want to impede on your lunch plans. And _Alya_ -” Marinette turned to her gremlin friend with warning in her voice. “I’m _sure_ Adrien has better things to do than ride the subway with me.”

“But _Marinette_ -“ Alya said back. “Unfortunately a _very important_ task came up with work, and I won’t be able to entertain Adrien for lunch. You have to take him with you in my stead.”

“Alya-!”

“I can help you with the cake,” Adrien interjected. “Since Alya has her work. And I’ve already come all the way here. I mean. Might as well do something.”

_Glad I’m a compelling alternative,_ Marinette bristled, then chided herself for the quick judgement.

“That would be lovely,” she said warmly, and Adrien smiled.

“Great! Now you two get going!” Alya boomed and shoved her rather roughly towards the door.

And then she was alone with Adrien Agreste, walking side-by-side towards the subway station. Marinette snuck a glance at her old schoolfriend, then quickly set her eyes back on the sidewalk in front of her. Her heart pulsed fervently as she realized how deeply she had wanted to be in this moment, to be able to befriend Adrien again and make sure he was okay.

But how to do that..? She looked at him again, and saw how his shoulders tensed and his fingers held the cake box tight. She couldn’t blame him. She was uncomfortable, too.

“So, um, what’s going on with this?” Adrien asked, lifting up the cake. Marinette perked up at her chance.

“Manon is doing a livestream of her 18th birthday party in 45 minutes over at the recording studio on Daffodil street. I promised I’d take care of her cake.”

“Manon?”

“I used to babysit her when I was younger,” she explained. “You actually did a photoshoot with her once.”

“The puppet master girl!” Adrien exclaimed, and Marinette giggled.

“Yup, that was Manon! Though she was even a puppet master even when she wasn’t akumatized. I can’t even begin to count how many treats she sweet-talked out of me.”

He chuckled, but it was clear he was being polite. _That’s okay. It wasn’t that funny of a joke anyway!_ She assured herself. She cleared her throat and tried again.

“It’s really great to see you again, Adrien. Sorry for all the awkwardness back there with Alya. I didn’t mean to interrupt your lunch plans.”

“It’s okay. I’ll catch up with Alya later.” Adrien kept his eyes on the path ahead.

“Are you back in town for long?”

“At least for the next few months. I’m… I’m not too sure after that.”

“Really? So long? That’s great! That’s plenty of time to catch up and hang out.”

“Oh, um. Yeah. Sure. Maybe.” Adrien gripped the box tighter, and Marinette swallowed nervously. They continued in silence.

“I, um, I’m sorry, but I didn’t get to catch your run down the catwalk during the show. I really wanted to, but I was really busy with the models and time got away from me,” Marinette tried.

“That’s okay. My outfit wasn’t that grand anyway.” He paused for a few moments. “You did good. Your dress was… good,” he hastily added, sounding as if he had pulled that compliment out of a stack of needles.

“Thank you. That’s very kind,” she said dryly.

The next few minutes to the subway stop passed like an hour. Relief flooded Marinette when she saw the stairs down to the station. “Here we are! And we’re making good time!” She said cheerfully, but Adrien didn’t respond.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

Adrien looked away. “Yeah, I’m fine.” His polite tone did little to mask how deeply uncomfortable he looked.

Marinette clutched her purse tightly. As soon as the next train pulled up, she walked straight on.

The ride wasn’t any better. Adrien didn’t even sit next to her. He sat across the aisle, and he wouldn’t meet her eye. Marinette waited for him to offer a conversation topic, but it soon became clear he had nothing to say. She took in a deep breath. She could do this. She could find something for them to talk about.

“A-Are you still modeling?” Marinette asked, and Adrien gave her a strange look. “I mean, clearly you’re still modeling because you were at the fashion show, obviously, I just meant that is that all you’re doing? Not that there’s something wrong with only doing that!”

“Yes. I’m still modeling full-time.” His answer sounded tired and irritated, and she winced. “Besides that, I had plans to go attend graduate school in a couple months.”

_Yes, conversation material!_ She thought. “What are you studying?”

“An advanced physics degree. It’s… a bit complicated to explain.”

Marinette tried to turn her grimace into a smile. “I’m sure I could understand.”

He glanced at her uncomfortably and cleared his throat. “Well, I-I’m not sure I’m still going.”

“Why not?”

“It’s… I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Oh, okay.” Marinette looked out the window and focused on the darkness passing by, trying her best to hold back tears. Her heart tightened. Had she done something wrong? He had seemed so excited to see her the other night at the show. Or had he? Perhaps she had just imagined his excitement. Perhaps he hadn’t wanted to see her at all.

She racked her memories of the time before Adrien had left Paris, trying to find reasons why he was treating her so coldly, but all she could remember was flashes of his smile, the sound of his laughter, the tender care in his eye when he looked at his friends.

She had assumed she was one of those friends, but did he ever really like her? Maybe he had always pretended. Maybe he was just being polite, and now, he was tired of trying.

The train rolled to a stop, and they exited the subway car without a word.

Marinette checked her phone. 11:35. At least they still had plenty of time to… She froze.

“Wait, this isn’t right. Where are we?” She said.

“The east station?” Adrien answered, his first words in twenty minutes.

“East? No, I need to be at the north station!”

“But you got on the eastbound train.”

“No! No no no!” Marinette sprinted to the schedule on the wall - but all the trains up north were leaving too late. She bounded up the metro stairs two at a time. Maybe she could catch a bus, or a taxi! But when she surfaced, she saw the roads were at a complete standstill in the direction she needed to go, because they were still backed up from the damage she had only been able to heal an hour ago, because she hadn’t been there to protect the city when they needed her.

There was no way. She wouldn’t make it on time. If she was Ladybug, she could make it within two minutes, but that was it, wasn’t it? _She couldn’t be Ladybug._

She had failed.

Above, the sky broke open, and the rain began to fall.

Behind her, Adrien joined her at the surface and pulled out his phone. “Maybe there’s an app that lets you call taxis, or I can call my driver-“ he bumbled, but his words were swallowed by the overwhelming noise roaring in Marinette’s mind until she finally couldn’t take it any longer.

“Just go home, Adrien.”

“What?” His voice was small and quiet. The rain fell harder, drenching them both. Marinette held her arms close. She didn’t bother to hide the tears this time.

“Just go home!” Marinette cried. “You clearly don’t want to be here. You’ve been cold to me this whole time. I don’t know what your problem is with me, but I’m having a really rough time right now, and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t treat me like crap!”

“No, I do want to be here!” Adrien reached towards her, but she jerked away from him.

“Then what am I doing wrong!”

“Nothing. It’s just- I can’t - you-!” Adrien looked past her and his eyes widened. “TAXI!” He broke into a dead sprint, waving his hands in the air. The taxi stopped just as it was about to turn the corner, and Adrien practically stepped in front of it to stop the car. He waved over Marinette.

“Adrien, it’s pointless! There’s no way we’ll make it through traffic.”

Adrien removed the rain jacket from his waist, and before she knew what was happening, he had wrapped it around her. He patted her arms. “I’ve got a plan,” he promised.

Adrien turned to the driver and handed him a bill. “Get us to Sol Plaza, as fast as you can please.”

“On it,” the driver said, and they tore off in the opposite direction of the traffic.

“What’s at Sol Plaza?”

“A backway.” Adrien winked, and Marinette flinched, taken aback by the move.

The taxi stopped in the middle of the street, and Adrien burst out of the car. He opened Marinette’s door before she even had the chance to reach for it. “Thank you!” He called to the driver. As Adrien tore off across the plaza, Marinette finally made the connection of where they were.

“Halcyon Park!” She exclaimed. Of course! Sol Plaza led into Halycon Park, which bordered the district where the recording studio was. By road or train, the trip would’ve taken three times as long - but the park let them skip all of it. Except…

“Adrien, this is private property!”

“I know the owner. It’s fine!” He called back. They approached the chainlink fence that lined the plaza.

“Does knowing the owner magically open gates?”

“I’ll apologize later.” Adrien scrambled up the fence, and Marinette handed him the cake. He landed gracefully on the other side. “Stay here! I’ll find a way to get you through.”

“I can just climb it,” Marinette offered. The idea sent Adrien into an anxious frenzy.

“No way! Not in your condition. I’ll be right back.” He disappeared along the perimeter. As soon as he was out of sight, Marinette scoffed and climbed over the fence.

“Wha-! Marinette!” He scolded. She raised her eyebrow at him.

“I guarantee I know my body’s limits better than you,” she sassed. “Now come on! We’ve only got 12 minutes left!”

The private area of the park was heavily wooded. Marinette hoped that the confident way that Adrien led her through the area meant that he knew where he was going. Up ahead, she heard the sound of rushing water. They broke through the trees and saw the park keeper’s house overlooking the canal down the hill. The heavy rain had angered the flow, causing the water to lash down the canal.

“Uh, there used to be a bridge here…” Adrien mumbled. The aforementioned bridge laid in tatters - only the pillars still stood in equidistant columns across the canal.

“Your knowledge might be a bit outdated.”

“I’ll carry you over.” Adrien started taking off his shoes but Marinette grabbed him by the arm.

“Don’t be crazy!” She exclaimed. She surveyed the surrounding area and locked onto a ladder leaning against the keeper’s building. She grabbed it and dragged it to the canals edge. “You might need to send a new ladder along with your apology.”

They navigated the ladder onto the pillars. It didn’t meet the full span of the canal, but it was enough to get to the last pillar. They’d have to jump the final bit.

“This is ridiculous, I love it!” Adrien took off across the ladder with surprising courage. He skipped along the metal edge and turned towards her. “Come on! It’s sturdy!” To prove his point, he jumped on the ladder, causing it to buckle dangerously close to the water’s surface.

“Don’t do that!” Marinette squealed. Adrien laughed and leapt across to the other side. He set down the cake and turned back, ready to help her. Marinette toed the first step, testing the sturdiness of her plan for herself. Once satisfied, she embarked across the canal. She made it without incident to the edge of the ladder and jumped - but her footing failed her, and she slipped back. Adrien lunged for her and wrapped her in his arms, safely on the other side of the canal.

“Good?” Adrien asked. Any thoughts Marinette might have had in that moment were firmly overridden by the feeling of Adrien’s body against hers.

“Good,” she managed, her mind and body reeling. She pushed away from him and cleared her throat. 8 minutes left. “Best keep going.”

“We’re nearly across. Can you run?” Adrien asked.

“Yes, I can run!” She snipped back. “Keep the cake level!”

They jogged across the remaining park and finally reached developed land. Marinette took the lead and dashed towards the studio. The rain pounded down harder than ever, and Marinette was thankful for her mother’s insight to cover the cake in a plastic cover.

“Here we are!” Marinette grabbed the cake from Adrien and ran up to the studio door. She rang the doorbell and knocked. Barely a few seconds had passed when Nadja Chamack whipped open the door.

“The cake!” Nadja exclaimed and grabbed the box. “Manon!” Nadja screamed and disappeared into the studio, leaving the door half-cracked. Marinette swapped a glance with Adrien. Should they go in, or…? She was tentatively reaching for the door when Nadja emerged again.

“Hi Marinette,” Nadja greeted, almost as if it was an afterthought. “Sorry, you just cut it really close this time. The livestream starts in two minutes!”

“I’m so sorry, Nadja. We tried really hard to get here earlier, but traffic is awful all over the city, and-“ Marinette explained, but as she talked, Nadja’s eyes glided over to Adrien.

“Adrien Agreste,” Nadja murmured.

“Hi, Ms. Chamack,” Adrien said. Nadja didn’t return the warm greeting. She turned back to Marinette, as if Adrien wasn’t even there.

“Thank you for the cake, Marinette. You should go now.” Nadja said coldly and closed the door. Marinette gasped.

“That was rude,” she grumbled.

“Can we go now, Marinette?” Adrien asked. Marinette turned to him and realized how soaking wet he was in the rain. His blonde hair plastered gray over his forehead, and his shirt stuck to his body like glue. He looked pitiful.

“Sure,” Marinette said softly. “Y-you should take your raincoat back.” She started removing the coat, but Adrien set his hand on her arm. It was still warm, despite how cold the weather was.

Adrien shook his head and smiled. “No way. You’re the one carrying precious cargo. Besides, I’m already soaked. What can a little more rain do?”

Marinette swallowed and nodded. They walked on in silence.

“I should have invited you to lunch,” Adrien said finally.

“It’s really okay, Adrien. You’re free to make plans with whoever you want,” Marinette offered weakly.

“No, I should have invited you. Instead, I was awkward and cold and stupid, and I made you think I didn’t want to be here with you. I’m sorry for that.” Adrien said. “I thought if I hung out with Alya first, I could get more comfortable, and then I’d be less likely to…”

“To what?” She asked, and he hesitated.

“To disappoint you.”

“How could you disappoint me?” Marinette murmured. Then she thought back to the way Nadja treated Adrien and how hurt he looked standing there soaked in the rain, and she finally understood. Adrien had come back to Paris to start a new life. He was trying to make a home for himself, but all around him were reminders of his stupid, abusive father and bitter people who wouldn’t give him a chance and sentimonsters attacking the city-

“Adrien, I don’t give a damn about who your father was. He was an abusive, manipulative asshole who didn’t deserve to have you!” Marinette cried out. “I care about who you are and what you’ve done, Adrien. And I know your old friends feel the same way. So don’t you ever worry about disappointing me!”

Adrien stared at her with wide eyes. Alarm shot through Marinette as she realized how intense she had just been.

“I-I’m sorry. Your father gets me so worked up, and I just…” She cut herself off and sighed. She held her arm and looked at the ground. “I’m just glad you’re back, Adrien.”

Warm hands on her arms guided her to look up at Adrien.

“I’m not so sure about never disappointing you, but… thank you. I’m glad I’m back, too. I… I missed you, Marinette.”

She smiled and threw her arms around him. “I missed you, too.”

It was a long while before Marinette realized she should let go of him. She pulled back quickly, blushing.

“Come on, let’s get back,” she said, and Adrien smiled.

* * *

They arrived at the bakery, Adrien significantly more wet than Marinette. Alya was at the counter, mixing dough.

“Did you guys jump in the river or something?” Alya snarked when she saw them.

“Close enough.” Adrien shared a knowing glance with Marinette, and they broke out giggling.

“Marinette! Adrien! You’re back!” Marinette’s father emerged from the pantry, arms full of supplies. He dropped them on the counter, then swept Marinette up in a bear hug. He let her go with a groan of disgust once he realized how wet she were.

“Why so cheerful, Papa?” Marinette laughed. She glanced around the bakery, confused. “Wait, where’s Mama?”

“I need your help. Your mother had to go to a doctor’s appointment, and I promised her I could handle this order, but I bit off more than I can chew.” Her father rubbed the back of his head.

“Don’t worry, Papa. I’m happy to help.”

“And Adrien, you’ll help, too?”

“Oh, um, I don’t really know how to bake…” Adrien stuttered.

“It’s fine! We’ll put ya on the easy stuff.”

Adrien looked at Marinette, and she gave him an encouraging smile. He turned back to Tom and nodded.

“How can I say no?” Adrien said, and her father guffawed in triumph. He clasped Adrien on the shoulder, nearly causing him to lose his balance. “Marinette, you help Alya with the mixing. I’ll show Adrien how to roll the dough.”

“You’ll need a change of clothes first. I’ve got gym clothes in here you can use.” Alya threw her bag at Adrien. When she saw his hesitation, she added with a mischievous sneer, “Come on, what other choice do you have? Tom is four times your size, and do you _really_ want to wear Marinette’s mother’s clothes?” Marinette held back her smile.

“Fine.” Adrien sighed and left for the bathroom. When he emerged, Marinette clapped her hands over her mouth and spun around, unable to hide her laughter. Adrien was decked out in adorably short orange sweatpants that stopped at his calves and a black shirt, fitted in all the wrong (yet so very right) places.

“So it’s true then. You really can pull off any outfit,” Alya snorted.

“You didn’t mention it was a crop top,” Adrien grumbled, and a squeal escaped Marinette. She leaned on the counter for support.

“Don’t forget the final touch.” Her father tossed an apron to each of them. Marinette tied it around her waist and finally managed to compose herself enough to look at Adrien. Tom took Adrien by the shoulder and guided him to the other end of the kitchen. Adrien glanced back at Marinette, and she nodded at him and smiled. He smiled back.

“Soo…. How was your date?” Alya whispered. Marinette scoffed.

“It wasn’t a date,” she scolded. “And a little rough but…surprisingly good. _Not_ that it means anything!” She emphasized when she saw Alya’s smirk.

“I always do my job well,” Alya sneered.

As Marinette turned her full attention to kneading the dough, a comforting calm settled over her. It had been too long since she had helped out in this kitchen. She still baked every now and then at her apartment, but there was something about being back in the place where she grew up. She glanced at Alya, who had worked in this kitchen almost as much as she had growing up, then she glanced at her father, expertly braiding the dough with the peace of a man who loved his life. Finally, she glanced at Adrien, who was nervously looking back and forth between Tom’s example and his own work.

Yes, there was something about being back in the place where she grew up. Even more, there was something about being together with her friends and family.

It was a much-needed respite from her worries. For a little while, she was allowed to just live her life.

Behind them, she heard a clang then a splat. Marinette glanced towards the noise and realized Adrien’s dough had fallen to the ground.

“I’m sorry!” Adrien cried and dropped to the ground with a towel like his life depended on it. “I’ll clean that right up, I won’t mess up again!”

“Whoa!” Her father knelt down and reached out his hand to Adrien. “Hey there, it’s okay! No need to fret. A clean bakery at the end of the day is a lazy one.”

“I’m sorry,” Adrien said again, and Marinette’s heart cracked at the fear she saw in his face.

“This is what aprons are for, eh?” Tom said warmly. Marinette watched with relief and pride as her father guided Adrien to his feet and clapped him on the shoulder. “Why don’t you get started on the braiding? I’ll finish cleaning this up.”

The anxiety constricting Adrien’s body started to loosen, and he gave a small smile.

Tom glanced over at Adrien’s braiding on the counter and raised his eyebrows. “Whoa, look at that! That’s real good work!”

“Really?” Adrien asked. Tom examined it closer and placed his hands on his hips. He grunted in approval.

“Marinette, why did you not bring this boy to me sooner?” Her father called.

“It wasn’t for lack of trying,” Alya muttered under her breath, and Marinette elbowed her in the side.

“You know what… I think you should work for us, Adrien. What do ya say?” Tom said. Marinette’s head jerked up in surprise.

“But I don’t know how to bake,” Adrien exclaimed.

“You’re a hard worker! With that kind of determination, you’d make a great baker. I’ll teach ya the rest.” Tom crossed his arms. “Besides, you’d be doing us a favor. Ever since Marinette cruelly abandoned us, it’s been getting harder and harder to maintain the shop. We could use the help.”

“Hey-“ Marinette protested.

“I would’ve thought you’d be more productive after Marinette left,” Alya teased.

“Certainly less messes,” her father agreed.

“Hey!” Marinette grabbed a scoop of flour and threw it at both of them. Alya squealed and shielded herself with her arms, but her father, used to decades of bakery wars, didn’t even flinch as the flour consumed half his face.

“What do you say, Adrien?” He asked, unfazed.

“Yes! That sounds amazing!” Adrien exclaimed. “I was always jealous that Marinette got to grow up in a bakery. It was kind of a childhood dream of mine to work here.” Marinette blushed at the thought of working alongside Adrien.

“Perfect! I’ll start you tomorrow.”

“I guess I’ll be seeing you around more often then,” Marinette said with a warm smile.

Adrien grinned back. “I guess you will.”

“ _Initiation!_ ” Alya cried out and dug her hand into the flour.

“ _Initiation!_ ” Marinette and Tom repeated and armed themselves.

“Wait, what’s happening-“ Adrien didn’t get the chance to finish before he was consumed in flour, and the Great Bakery War of Adrien the Crop Top emerged in full force.

Needless to say, her mother was not pleased with their progress when she returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author Commentary (December 27, 2020)**  
>  This is where I record some of my thoughts and experiences of writing each chapter. There won't be any major spoilers, but it might influence your perception of the characters and plot. Don't read if prefer a "pure" experience of the story!
> 
> This chapter, guys... I've must have rewritten this five times and tweaked it for over four months, and I'm still not happy with it. But we shall move forward regardless!
> 
> A lot of the difficulty I had with this chapter came from not quite knowing the final direction of the story. With each chapter, I added new characterizations and found new themes to explore, and now, 13 chapters in, all the extra details didn't match up with what I had originally planned. I took a lot of this time over the hiatus understanding where I wanted to take the characters and figuring out how to get them from A to B. I have a clear direction now (mostly) - I just need to sit down and write all of it!
> 
> This chapter was rough because I'm trying to transition into the next phase of story, and I'm discovering that middles are really difficult. My original characterization wasn't working either, because I was ignoring all the angst I had added (I don't plan to add so much angst- it just happens...). Originally, I was going to have Adrien be super charming and try to woo Marinette, but that just didn't feel right. For one, Marinette had just destroyed that boy's self-esteem in the Balcony scene. While Adrien wants to befriend Marinette as his civilian self, he's also harboring a lot of anger and pain and fear for what she said to him. He also REALLY wants to understand what the heck she's thinking, and the end result is he has no idea what to do. He acts awkwardly because he's trying to deal with all of these conflicting emotions and desires.
> 
> As for Marinette, at first I wasn't considering her reaction to the sentimonster battle. However, this is a major upset in her plan to "hide away until the baby is born because it's not like bad will happen after seven years of peace". She's at the point where she can't physically fight anymore, and that crushes her. Also, she's still coping/ignoring with all of her feelings regarding Chat Noir and the life he represents. She can't bear to face him because of the risk to her identity, plus she's ashamed that she can't protect her city.
> 
> Lastly, plot is hard. Why can't they just talk about emotions in a white void for the whole time?
> 
> I still want to keep fixing and adding to this chapter to make all these ideas intertwine more smoothly... But I figured four months in and 2000 words over budget, it's probably time to move forward.


	14. Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tikki and Plagg fight for what they each believe is right for their holders. Adrien and Marinette fall closer together as their friendship deepens.
> 
> Huge thanks to @miabrown for beta reading!!

Sunlight filtered through the leaves, casting dappled shadows on the balcony floor. Tikki awoke to the light, stretched out in her nest, and smiled up at the canopy of plants encompassing her. She had arranged Marinette’s plants just so, such that when she looked up at the right angle, it nearly felt like she was in a forest. It wasn’t quite perfect - she still heard the harsh rush of cars passing by, and the only bird song was the pigeon’s prattle - but it still went a long way to sooth her homesickness.

With thoughts of home on her mind, Tikki phased through Marinette’s bedroom window with a spiral flourish. Her face soured in the dark, stuffy air. She’d have Marinette open the windows to get some fresh air and let the light in…. Except Marinette wasn’t in her bed. Tikki checked the living room and grimaced at the sight of her holder, hunched over her desk, snoring away.

“Marinette~” Tikki called cheerfully. When she received only a loud snore in response, she amped up her wake-up call. “MARINETTE!”

Marinette jerked awake with a cry. “What’s wrong!”

Tikki huffed. Trying to keep Marinette alive and in good health was going to be the death of her one day. “You fell asleep at your desk!”

Marinette stared at her bleary-eyed while she processed this fact, then turned towards the blank tablet on her desk. “Oh… Yeah…”

Tikki’s frustration ebbed into worry. “Are you okay?”

“I’m sorry, I just… I couldn’t get to sleep last night. I couldn’t stop thinking.” Marinette pushed herself up and rubbed her face. Tikki set down next to the tablet and tapped the power switch, illuminating pages of ancient script.

“You’re tackling the Guardian book again?” She swiped the pages of the tablet, though it was pointless. She couldn’t read the text - like _physically_ couldn’t read it. Even though she knew the language, the words before her still morphed into gibberish.

“Nooroo’s still waiting for me to bring them back. It’s been years since I’ve made any progress on the translation, but I thought maybe now I could…” Marinette trailed off with a sigh. The Butterfly Miraculous laid in pieces in its alcove of the Miraculous Box, serving as a permanent reminder of the downfall of Hawkmoth and its consequences. “It was a useless thought.”

Tikki’s antennae lowered as she watched Marinette’s eyes drift over to the balcony. She summoned up all the cheer she had within her and bounced over to her holder.

“Maybe you could visit Alya today and help her with her sentimonster program!” She offered.

Marinette made a noise that was something between a groan and a sigh. “Don’t remind me about Alya. I still have to decide if I’m ready to risk her life out in the field. Besides, I’d just end up sitting there on my phone while she codes. She’d get more use out of a rubber duck than me.”

“Well, what about Nino? You could discuss patrol patterns.“ This idea warranted no better of a response.

“I think I’ve worn his ears off about superhero strategies. He’s already told me to bugger off — well, in his polite Nino way.”

“Maybe you could help out your parents at the bakery-“

“It’s pointless, Tikki. All I’m good for is to sit here and be pregnant.” Marinette collapsed back onto the couch, and as if to hammer in the point, her shirt rode up and exposed her ever-expanding baby bump. She sighed in defeat. “And there goes another shirt I can’t wear anymore.”

“Shopping then!! Let’s go shopping!!!”

Marinette turned towards the inside of the couch and curled up. “I’m sorry, Tikki. I’m really not feeling up to it today.”

Tikki reached out for her holder, grasping for another way to cheer her up, but a loud grumble interrupted her. Marinette looked up at the ceiling and narrowed her eyes in deep thought.

“I need peanut butter,” she declared. “And…. Cheese? Why not.”

Marinette pushed herself up and trudged to the kitchen. When she re-emerged, Tikki took in her holder in all her full glory - slumped over, belly hanging out of her too-tight shirt, wearing stained sweats and covered in smeared peanut butter and cheese bits.

Help was desperately needed.

“Okay, in the shower you go!” Tikki pushed Marinette towards the bathroom.

“But my peanut butter cheese!”

“Eat it in the shower!”

“But whhhyyyyyy-” Marinette fell dramatically to the floor.

“Because you need to take care of yourself, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” Tikki shoved herself right in Marinette’s face and tapped her gently but forcefully on the nose.

“I do take care of myself!” She protested. “I’m getting the right amount of exercise, I’m taking all my vitamins, I’m even trying really, really hard to follow the recommended diet, especially the parts with peanut butter and cheese.”

“You’re beyond stressed out! You need to find better ways to cope with all the struggles you’re facing right now.”

“I’m doing everything I can!” Marinette threw her hands into the air, her voice growing pained and desperate. “Which is basically nothing, because I’m absolutely, freaking useless! I can’t save Nooroo, I can’t stop the sentimonsters from destroying the city, I can’t even think about something other than Chat-”

She stopped violently, let out a guttural cry of frustration, then buried her face into her arms and knees. She took a deep breath and looked up again, her face set in determination — determination to do what, Tikki wasn’t sure. She sat down on Marinette’s hand.

“You’ll figure all of this out soon, Marinette, I promise. But some days, you just have to live. Take care of yourself so when the world is ready, you can move forward.”

“But what am I supposed to do with all of this anger? With this _need_ to do something?”

“How do you usually cope when you’re stressed?” Tikki asked. Marinette rested her chin on her knees.

“…Punching things.”

“And when was the last time you punched things?”

“…Half a baby ago.”

“It’s time to find another coping mechanism, preferably one that doesn’t involve you rampaging across Paris beating up sentimonsters.”

“Not even just one?“

“Marinette!”

Marinette groaned. “Fine. I guess I can call a friend. Maybe…” Her holder trailed off, and by the dreamy, ridiculous smile that overcame Marinette’s face, Tikki had a sinking suspicion who she had in mind.

* * *

Plagg watched Adrien muss through his hair for the fifth time that morning, shaping it just the way he liked it. His hair looked exactly as perfect as it had before, but that didn’t stop Adrien from pursing his lips and trying again.

“It’s _fine_!” Plagg groaned, exasperated. “Just get going already!”

“I have to make sure it’s perfect, Plagg! I can’t visit her looking like a sloppy mess.”

“I guarantee she will find you perfect no matter how you look.”

“And how do you know that?”

“You’re her kid! Mothers don’t care about that kind of thing.”

Adrien smirked at Plagg through the mirror, but nonetheless continued to mess with his hair. Plagg sighed, but didn’t argue further.

Today was Emilie’s birthday — the first that Adrien would spend in Paris after everything that had happened. Every year on this date, and only on this date, a small, independent theatre would show the extremely rare copy of Emilie Agreste’s movie in honor of her. Adrien hadn’t seen the movie in nearly a decade — his own family copy had been destroyed alongside the Agreste mansion. In years past, Adrien would purchase a ticket from the theatre online, but he was never able to make it to Paris to attend — until now. The kid had spent all morning preparing for the visit to her cenotaph and then the movie.

In sympathy, Plagg shot himself into Adrien’s hair and nestled deep inside it.

“Plagg!” Adrien swiped at him, but Plagg dodged easily. Adrien rushed to fix the mess he caused.

“I’m here if you need anything, kid.” Plagg settled on Adrien’s shoulder, who sighed and smiled.

“Thanks, Plagg.” Adrien nuzzled Plagg affectionately with his finger. “But I’d like to just be alone for today.” He grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys. As he moved to the door, his phone rang. When Adrien saw who was calling, it was if the kid had just been stuffed full of sunlight.

“Marinette!” He answered.

“Adrien, hey!” Plagg could hear her high-pitched, bouncy voice from here. “What are you doing today?”

“I was actually about to head out into the city.” Plagg smirked. Adrien was using his honeyed, ‘I would do absolutely anything for you, my very good friend who I don’t realize I’m in love with’ voice.

“Oh, y-you already had plans?I’ll let you get back to them-“

“No, it’s okay! What’s up?”

“I just wanted to see if you were free to hang out, I’m really stressed and could use a friend right now-“ Plagg watched the concern leak through Adrien’s face”-but you already have plans! So I’ll ask someone else.“

“No!” Adrien interjected. “I can hang out with you. It was just errands, I can do them later.” Plagg lifted his head up in shock.

“Really? That’s great!” Her response brought a grin to Adrien’s face. “What do you want to do?”

Adrien panicked as the realization hit that all his de-stressing methods involved a black cat suit. He glanced in desperation at Plagg, who gave him his best ‘WTF’ look. Adrien bit his lip and ran his hand through his perfect hair, messing it all up.

“The gym!” He exclaimed. “W-We could do yoga. That’s supposed to help with stress!”

Marinette hesitated for the briefest moment, then, “Yeah, that’s a wonderful idea! Want to meet up at the bakery?”

Adrien beamed brighter than anything. “Yeah, I’ll be right there. See you soon!” He hung up, the grin still on his face.

“Uhh… What was that?” Plagg asked.

“Oh, I’m going to go hang out with Marinette.”

“Yeah. I got that part. Don’t you have somewhere else to be right now? You know, your once-a-year chance to watch your mother’s movie that you haven’t seen in eight years?” Adrien wasn’t _actually_ supposed to do absolutely anything for Marinette.

Adrien fidgeted nervously and looked away. “Marinette sounded like she really needed someone right now. I want to make sure she’s okay.”

Plagg bit back his frustration. “You sure about this, kid? You didn’t exactly handle your last meeting well.”

“It’ll be fine!” Adrien assured, not exactly sounding fine. “It was just nerves last time.”

Plagg grimaced. It didn’t feel right to let Adrien not visit his mother… but this was the perfect chance to push Adrien and Marinette further together.

“In that case, I’m joining you. After that first meeting, you clearly need some tips.” Plagg said. Plus, it was as good a time as any to check in on Tikki. It had been long enough - she should have an answer by now.

* * *

Above the bakery, Plagg settled down next to Tikki. Beneath them, Adrien and Marinette shared an awkward but clearly excited hug.

“Have you thought any more about my offer?” Plagg asked. Right on cue, she turned away and refused to look at him. “Oh come on, sugarcube! Are you really not going to talk to me?”

“How could you possibly be this stupid and selfish?” Tikki hissed.

“There it is. I was missing the sound of your voice.”

“Get Adrien to leave. Marinette doesn’t want him around,” Tikki spat.

“Yeah, Marinette looks like she absolutely despises him.” The two humans were sharing a beautifully awkward conversation, each of them stumbling to find something to say, and the other thrilled just by the fact that they were talking.

“She wouldn’t act this way if she knew who he was,” Tikki grumbled.

Plagg scoffed. Of course she hadn’t changed her mind. Tikki wouldn’t change course if she was flying into the sun.

“There’s a yoga class starting in a half hour,” Adrien said. He showed something on his phone to Marinette, who looked at it eagerly.

“Sure, let’s try it!” Marinette beamed.

“Not gonna work,” Tikki grumbled.

“What do you know,” Plagg snapped.

Their holders set off towards the gym, and the Kwamis trailed behind, high above sight.

“If you’re really so against this, then why haven’t you told Marinette who he is?” Plagg snarked. Tikki’s cheeks puffed out.

“You know why. The magic prevents us revealing hidden identities-“

“Come on! That’s cheap magic. It’s trivial to get around.” Plagg narrowed his eyes and sneered. “You know what I think? I think you _do_ think it’s a good idea. I think you think it’s a _great_ idea. Getting them together is practically destiny!”

He hadn’t seen Tikki look so offended in decades. Centuries. And then she smiled.

“ _Fine then_ ,” she said, her voice deadly sweet, and she started flying lower. Towards Marinette.

“Wait what?” Fear rushed through Plagg.

“I’m going to go tell her Adrien’s identity. I know a certain charm bracelet hidden away in her purse that will do just the trick.”

“No! Tikki, wait!” Plagg squealed and grabbed her by the arm. “Don’t tell her!”

Tikki whirled to face him, her eyes gleaming. “Why not, Plagg? Don’t you want them to get together? If it’s ‘practically destiny,’ then revealing their identities is the quickest way to make it happen, right?”

“But it won’t work right now!“ He squealed.

“And why’s that?” Tikki sneered, and Plagg realized he was ass-deep in a trap.

“Because…Um…”

“Because she’d realize how Adrien’s manipulating her to get access to her child?”

“It’s his child, too! Mask or no mask!”

“You don’t even _know_ , do you? Forcing her to sacrifice her life to fulfill the duty he was supposed to share was bad enough. But what made it all the worse was that he didn’t even bother to tell her he was _alive_. If you think Adrien has any right to tell Marinette what to do, after everything he did, _you are_ _wrong_.”

Plagg stared at her, fury bubbling within him, but for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out what to say.

Beneath them, Marinette and Adrien had arrived at the gym.

“I have to protect my holder.” Tikki turned away from him and flew down through the building, leaving Plagg alone and peeved.

“At least we have one thing in common,” he spat before following her.

* * *

“This is painful.” Plagg watched as Marinette fidgeted endlessly through the different poses. “Can she not sit still for two seconds?”

“Can you not shut up for two seconds.” Tikki laid back on the top of the ceiling speaker where they had made their stakeout and covered her eyes.

Adrien, on the other hand, glided gracefully through each stance, wowing the room of ladies with his flexibility and muscles. Plagg wasn’t even sure he was aware of his effect on the room — he only seemed to pay attention to Marinette, who, while flexible, was anything but graceful.

“Feeling less stressed?” Adrien asked as he leaned back over an exercise ball and stretched his core.

“Um…” Marinette leaned back over her ball as well, but she stretched too far. Her head hit the ground. She pushed herself back up into a sitting position, only to immediately slide off her exercise ball, sending it flying against the wall and bouncing against her head. Adrien flopped face-first onto the ground in a desperate attempt to help her. “I’m… not sure this is working.” Marinette grimaced.

“That was a total disaster,” Plagg groaned.

“Your ideas usually are,” Tikki snipped.

“And your ideas are so much better?”

Tikki considered this for a moment, then said, “Tell him to take her boxing.”

“Seriously?”

“Trust me. Adrien is the kind of guy that likes getting his ass kicked.”

The last thing Plagg wanted was to trust Tikki, but as he watched Marinette try to use the exercise ball to push herself up, only to promptly fall back to the ground, he couldn’t think of anything better.

“I hope you know what you’re doing,” he grumbled.

“Oh I do.” Tikki purred smugly, and Plagg nearly choked on her arrogance. He waited until Marinette had left for some water then flew down low besides Adrien to deliver the message.Unable to bear more Tikki, he stayed hidden below to watch as Adrien called to Marinette. When he motioned towards the boxing area, her eyes grew as wide as a cat spotting a mouse.

* * *

Adrien fell roughly on the ground with a _slam._

“Are you okay?! I’m sorry, I got carried away!” Marinette rushed to his side.

Adrien sat up and rubbed his head. Despite just being thrown to the ground with what looked like the force of a semi-truck, he was grinning. “Where did you learn to fight like that?”

“I’ve got good instincts,” Marinette said with a shrug.

“And a lot of pent up stress apparently.”

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Adrien waved the idea away. “I’m fine. Are you sure this is okay for you, though?” His eyes drifted to her belly.

“Yeah, it’s okay, I promise,” Marinette explained. She and Tikki had researched this topic thoroughly before, just in case Marinette needed to transform into Ladybug. “I can’t take any hits, but I can give them as much as I want. My body will tell me when to stop. Stress and inactivity, on the other hand, are dangerous.”

“So I’m still on punching bag duty then?” He joked, and she laughed.

“Why don’t we switch to actual punching bags?” Marinette helped him up to his feet.

“Or I could show you a few moves, if you wanted.”

Marinette tried to hide the bemused smile on her face. “Maybe another time, okay?”

“It’s a date,” Adrien said. Upon realizing the words that had just left his mouth, he looked away, barely hiding his blush. “I-I’m gonna take a water break.” As he moved for his water bottle, Marinette’s phone dinged.

“Could you check that for me? I bet it’s Alya. I told her we were hanging out at the gym,” Marinette asked and slammed her fist into the punching bag.

“Sure thing.” Adrien picked up her phone and tapped the power. When he read the message, his face bloomed red. He opened his mouth, then closed it. Then opened it, then closed it again.

Finally, he managed to speak. “She, um, she said, um… _You better whip his ass good_.”

Marinette grabbed the punching bag and buried her face into it. “I hate her so much.”

“I, uh, um…. I-I don’t…. Um…” Adrien stammered.

“Ignore her!” Marinette looked at him with a panicked smile and a red imprint on her face. “She’s just being Alya! You know how hard she tried to get us together when we were young!! Guess she still hasn’t given up!!! Ha ha!!!!” She immediately turned back around and frantically punched the punching bag.

Adrien was left on the sidelines, numbly trying to process this information and failing. “Get us… together?”

“Yeah, it’s so ridiculous! I got over my crush on you _years ago!”_ Marinette threw a hard punch. _“_ Don’t tell Alya I said this, but she’s a huge secret romantic at heart.”

“W-what?” He choked.

Marinette stopped the bag and stared at it, breathing heavily. Then, she whipped around and met Adrien’s wide, terrified eyes.

“You… had a crush on me?” Adrien asked. His entire face had gone red.

“You… didn’t know?” Marinette whispered.

The world crashed.

“Oh no no no, this is so embarrassing-!“ Marinette covered her face and turned away, then jerked back towards him. “I totally don’t feel that way about you now!! I mean that’d be insane, right? We haven’t talked in years and I barely have any idea who you are now! I mean, I bet you’re still just as kind and funny! You’re definitely just as handsome - _not_ that it means anything!”

As Marinette bumbled on and on about how she definitely had no feelings for him, Adrien started grinning like a stupid idiot. She saw this and melted. She whirled towards the locker room.“Okay, I’m leaving. You’ll never see me again.”

“Wait, Marinette!” Adrien grabbed her arm and stopped her. “I think it’s cute.”

“Cute..? Oh no.” Marinette held her face in her palms. “This doesn’t mean anything! It was just a silly childhood crush!”

“I believe you,” Adrien said with a smirk.

“How did you not know?! It was so obvious! I was convinced you knew and were just being polite!”

“I think we can agree that I was not the most observant person when I was younger. Plus, you did tell me multiple times you just wanted to be friends.”

Marinette buried her face into her hands and groaned - but Adrien set his hand on her shoulder and drew her eyes to his with a smile.

“Hey, do you want to get some food?” He asked.

Marinette stared at him, still trying to catch her breath. Then, “I would like to get a gougére sandwich, and I’m afraid that’s non-negotiable.”

Adrien grinned. “Sandwiches it is.”

* * *

“I’m going to die of embarrassment.”

“Don’t worry! I know a thing or ten about hopeless crushes.” Adrien handed her her plate and sat down on the corner table next to her.

Outside, Tikki half-heartedly watched their holders from a tree guarding the sandwich shop’s entrance. She glanced at Plagg, who couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from the two.

“Kagami was your hopeless crush, I take it?” Marinette suggested. Adrien shook his head.

“No, actually. I never felt Kagami was anything more than a friend, though I tried to feel differently. I think she tried to do the same.”

“Then who?” Marinette pushed.

Adrien leaned back. “You’ll laugh at me.”

“I just admitted that I was obsessed with you for years! We have to settle the score.”

Color rose again to Adrien’s cheeks, and he grinned. “It was… Ladybug.”

Marinette froze and gasped, no doubt mentally kicking herself for all the missed opportunities. “That is so cute!”

“Yeah… I was whipped pretty well for her. She was…”

“The most perfect human being the world had ever created?” Marinette finished.

“Are you saying I’m perfect?” Adrien grinned. He cocked his head — the way he always did when he flirted. Marinette blushed, but she wasn’t about to be outdone.

“Definitely the perfect punching dummy.” She rested her hand on her chin and leaned forward, smiling.

The tip of Plagg’s tail wiggled in excitement as he watched. “I can’t believe it. Your plan actually worked.”

“Told you,” Tikki said, putting all the smug righteousness she could muster into her tone. When would he learn that she actually did know what she was doing? Well… most of the time.

Then Plagg turned to look at her, looking every bit as smug as she felt. “See? You and I make a good team.”

Tikki’s face soured. “I never agreed to help you.”

“Come on! After all you’ve seen today, you’re still on the fence?”

“None of this changes how he’s lying to her to get what he wants.”

Plagg scoffed. “You really still think that he’s going to leave?” He hissed, cutting straight to the heart of the issue.

“He’s done it twice already.”

“Do you wanna know what Adrien was _supposed_ to be doing today?” Plagg snapped. “He was supposed to be watching his mother’s movie, which he hasn’t been able to do for seven years because he was so traumatized by what happened that he couldn’t step foot in this city without collapsing in panic! And now he can’t do it for another year, because he decided that helping Marinette with her struggles was more important.”

Tikki bared her teeth. She _knew_ Adrien was kind, she _knew_ he cared for Marinette- “The only thing that matters is what he’ll do once he doesn’t get what he wants. If you think you can manipulate Marinette-“

“You wanna talk _manipulation_? What about that crap Marinette pulled the other night? Do you really think it was okay that she destroyed his self-worth just to preserve her insane rationale that he can’t take the child? After everything he’s been through-“

“After everything _they’ve_ been through!”

“She crossed the line, Tikki. She tried to take him away from me!”

“You were needed, Plagg!”

“HE needed me!”

Dark and light power swirled around them. Cracks ran across the tree bark, and clusters of leaves emerged in full green.

Tikki was the first to relent, the first to control herself, but at a heavy cost. She sighed, allowing the exhaustion she had felt for so many years weigh down upon her.

“I understand all of the pain Adrien has gone through.” She spoke slow and quiet, each word pained. “What he went through, what his father did to him… It hurts so much to think about how he suffered each day of his life.”

“But knowing the pain of someone else doesn’t invalidate your own pain.“ Tikki clenched her fist. She didn’t mean to cry. She didn’t mean to show how much her heart hurt for the human she loved. But the tears fell anyway. “There’s been so much pain, Plagg. I can’t let the pain continue.”

Plagg stared at her in shock, as if he didn’t know what to do. Then, he took her hands in his. “I know, Tikki. That’s what I’m trying to do. They both deserve better than this. They deserve better than a system that asks them to endure so much pain. So let them face it _together_. They need their partner at their side. I think you know that.”

All Tikki knew was that she had to protect Marinette. “I have to do what’s best for her.”

Plagg grimaced. He squeezed her hands, and then… then they were apart once again.

“I can’t blame you for that,” he said. “Just… make sure you understand what’s actually best for her.”

Tikki couldn’t bear to be with him any longer. She fled to the safety of Marinette’s purse. Her arm brushed against Adrien’s charm bracelet, tucked away at the bottom of the purse. Tikki dried her eyes and grabbed the bracelet. She knew what she had to do.

“I will be right back. Don’t steal my chips!” Marinette said. She pushed herself up and headed towards the bathroom. After confirming she was alone, Marinette set her purse on the counter and leaned back against it. Tikki slipped out, her heart heavy.

“You were so right, Tikki. I needed this.” She sighed contentedly. “And Adrien! Oh gosh, I’m mortified.” Marinette didn’t look mortified at all — in fact, she was absolutely beaming. “He’s been so sweet all day. I wish there was something I could do for him to make up for everything.”

Tikki twiddled her hands. This was it. She couldn’t let Marinette fall any further for Adrien, not when she knew what ultimately lay at the end of that path. _I can’t let the pain continue._

“Marinette, I need to tell you something,” she said.

“What is it, Tikki?” Marinette leaned towards the mirror and dabbed on some lipstick, completely oblivious.

From the purse, Tikki gripped Adrien’s charm bracelet. All she had to do was talk to Marinette about Chat Noir, mention secret identities, then draw her attention to the bracelet. The magic would resist, but it wasn’t complex enough to handle such a roundabout way of revealing Chat’s identity. Marinette would piece the clues together, and then this whole charade would finally end.

Except… Except.

_I can’t let the pain continue._

Tikki slipped the charm bracelet back into the purse, and smiled up at her holder. “I know the perfect gift for Adrien.”

* * *

“Will you please tell me where we’re going?”

“Nope! You just have to wait and see!” Marinette pointed her finger at Adrien. “Patience is a virtue, you know.”

“I know. I just didn’t realize you knew it,” Adrien snarked, and Marinette gasped delightfully at his sassiness.

“Well, lucky for you, we’re here!” Marinette threw open her arms in front of a beautiful, old building. Adrien furrowed his brow in confusion.

“The… movie theatre? You could have just told me you wanted to see a movie.”

Marinette smiled and handed him a ticket. Adrien took a closer look, and his eyes widened. It was a ticket for his mother’s movie.

“But how did you…?”

“I saw online that it was playing today, and I guessed that this must have been your ‘errands’. You could’ve just told me, you know. I would have found someone else to bother.” Marinette set her hand on his arm, and his cheeks bloomed pink. He smiled weakly at her.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay,” he said, and Marinette went red. She pulled away and brushed her hair back.

“A-Anyway, I know the theatre manager from a while back. He was willing to stay open a bit longer and do another showing for you,” she explained. “He’s quite the fan of your mother.”

Adrien grinned at the fact. “This is so incredible, Marinette. I can’t believe you did this for me. This is- This is amazing!”

“It was the least I could do after you let me beat you up today. I really needed that,” Marinette joked. Adrien stared at the ticket, as if he couldn’t believe it was actually real. Tikki expected Adrien to bound towards the theatre, but he just stood there, staring at the entrance. It wasn’t until Marinette placed her hands around his that she finally understood.

“Hey, it’s okay,” she said. “You can do this.”

“It’s just… It’s been so long. I couldn’t do this for her for all those years.”

“You’re here now. That’s what matters.”

Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette. “Thank you.”

Marinette held him tight for a long moment, then pulled away. “Now go! It’s about to start!” She shoved him lightly towards the theatre, and with a little skip, he jogged towards the entrance. Before he disappeared into the darkness of the building, he turned back with a wave goodbye.

Up on the rooftop’s edge, the two Kwamis observed the event with warmth in their hearts.

“You’ve just made that boy’s day, you know,” Plagg said.

“I know.” Tikki didn’t move from her position of crossed arms, sitting up straight.

Plagg coughed and rubbed the back of his head. “Look, I uh… I never said thank you. For what you and Marinette did for the city, I mean. I know you and I don’t always see eye to eye, but… it’s admirable, what you did. You stood strong, even though we weren’t there to help.”

Tikki shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to say. “Marinette would do anything to keep those she loves safe.”

“I know.”

Tikki didn’t say anything more, and neither did Plagg. They watched Marinette stare at the theatre entrance for a long while, then start the journey home. When she was out of sight, neither of them moved.

Then, finally, Tikki spoke. “So tell me more about this plan of yours.”

Plagg smirked. “Well… It’s not so much of a ‘plan’, as it is a series of impulsive decisions…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author Commentary (January 10, 2020)**  
>  This is where I record some of my thoughts and experiences of writing each chapter. There won't be any major spoilers, but it might influence your perception of the characters and plot. Don't read if prefer a "pure" experience of the story!
> 
> Does anyone else feel very wrong when writing/reading about going outside and doing activities with friends now? I've been in quarantine for too long...
> 
> This is one of my favorite chapters to write to date, probably because I love Plagg and Tikki so much. When I first came up with this plot, I barely considered Tikki and Plagg at all, but now that I'm actually writing it, it's been satisfyingly challenging to adapt them into the plot as major characters with valid thoughts and opinions. It's also a relief to write from the POV of characters who actually understand everything that's going on :D But also difficult, because I have to explain why they don't tell things to Adrien or Marinette.
> 
> I was originally going to drive the plot forward more, but I ran into length issues again (It seems like 5000 is my new standard chapter-length). I'm constantly moving things around to keep it all consistent but straightforward. We'll get more plot-heavy stuff next chapter, plus some Alya and Nino interactions :)
> 
> Thank you all for reading, especially if you just read through my rambles above. I appreciate each and every one of you who take the time. I hope you're all doing okay.


	15. Things Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alya decides to investigate a dangerous place all on her own, Marinette sets out to save her best friend - but Adrien won't let her go alone. Plus, a bonus scene between Ladybug and Chat Noir.

“How are so good at this?” Adrien fell back on the floor, defeated. “I thought you said you hadn’t played Ultimate Mecha Strike in years!”

“What can I say? You can’t beat raw talent!” Marinette laughed. “It helps that my opponent is so predictable.”

“You are absolutely ruthless.” Adrien answered her taunt by leaning forward and staring her down. Compelled by reasons she didn’t understand, Marinette held his gaze, determined not to let him win even as all manners of emotion zapped through her nerves.

“Whatever it takes to win,” she said with a smirk. She expected him to look away, but he didn’t waver. When his lips twitched for the briefest moment into a genuine smile, she nearly broke - but she was saved by the buzz of Adrien’s phone. He looked away just as her face started to burn.

“Shoot! I have to go. I’m heading to the bakery early today so I can help Sabine with the lunch rush.”

“You’re liking the new job, then?” Marinette started to stand up, an increasingly difficult task these days. Adrien held out his hand to help her, and she took it gratefully. Her skin burned at his touch.

“I’m loving it. It’s lightyears better than doing photoshoots. And your parents are so kind and funny!”

“They certainly enjoy having you around! Thanks for looking out for them for me.” Marinette scrambled her brain for something more to say, something to prolong this time with him just a little bit longer—

“Are you heading anywhere special?” Adrien asked. “If you wanted, you could walk with me to the bakery… if that’s okay?”

Her heart fluttered.

“Yeah!! I’d love that.” Marinette beamed at him, caught up in the whirlwind, until she finally remembered that it was time for normal humans to do something other than stand there awkwardly. She scrambled for her coat and purse and giggled nervously. Out of habit, she checked her phone.

“Weird, I’ve got like ten messages from Alya…” When she opened them up, she froze.

_MARINETTE!!!!!! I got a hit on the sentimonsters! Call me ASAP!_

_*one missed call*_

_Come ONNN, check your phone!_

_*three missed calls*_

_MARINETTE. ANSWER. THE. PHONE._

_*two missed calls*_

_Can’t wait anymore._

_Meet me here when you’ve gotten out of your hyperfocus zone._

_*location shared*_

The last message was sent thirty minutes ago. Marinette opened up the location and cursed. “No no no no, you did not go there alone!!!”

Alya’s sentimonster tracking program had finally worked, and of course, it had to point towards the unsafest part of town — the abandoned steel factory. She had fought akumas there before, and the place was a rotting mess of sharp, rusted debris and unstable ground. It was barely a place for a superhero, let alone a citizen.

“What’s wrong?” Adrien asked, and Marinette realized with a start that he was still here. She plastered on a fake smile.

“Umm… Nothing!! It’s nothing!!! I just actually have to leave right away-“ Marinette reached for the door, but Adrien stopped her.

“Marinette, what’s wrong?” His voice was dead serious. Marinette bit her lip. Though they had never explicitly said it, she and Alya shared an understanding that their investigation was their’s and only their’s. They weren’t to tell anyone else— especially not the person whose dead father’s assistant was their primary person of interest.

“I… I can’t tell you. Please just go to the bakery without me. I’ll meet up with you later.” She needed him safe and somewhere she knew right now.

“Marinette.” It was just her name, but he spoke it with such emotion that she felt a part of her crack open. She sighed.

“Alya went to abandoned steel mill by herself. I was supposed to go with her, but I was distracted and now I have to go find her and make sure she’s okay.”

“The steel mill!? That place is a deathtrap, _why in the world_ would she go there?”

Marinette grimaced. “Because… Because she’s hunting down sentimonsters.”

Adrien’s face twisted in confusion and alarm and disbelief, but only for a moment. The next, he was cool and collected.

“This is too dangerous. I’m calling Carapace-“

“ _No._ ” Marinette shook her head furiously. “I’ll go find her and convince her to come back myself.”

“But-!“

“Trust me. Calling Carapace is a bad idea.” The last thing they needed was a riled-up Alya.

Adrien buried his face into his hands and groaned. “If you are determined to charge unarmed into an abandoned factory, I’m at least coming with you.”

“I told you, I can handle myself-“

“Just like Alya can handle herself?” He pulled on his jacket with the infuriating air of someone who’s right and knows it. Marinette puffed out her cheeks.

“Come on, the mill is only a few minutes away from here.” She stormed out the door and was halfway down the stairs before she realized Adrien wasn’t behind her.

“Are you coming or not?” She snapped. She looked back just as Adrien slipped his phone back into his pocket.

“I’m coming,” he answered. He locked his door, and they headed off towards the factory.

* * *

By the time they had arrived at the edge of the rundown industrial district, Marinette had tried and failed to call Alya ten times. It was useless; cell signal was bad enough in this area, and the old buildings obfuscated it even more. Most of the factories had been abandoned for decades, even over a century. Only a few manufacturing plants still billowed light smoke in the distance. The rest lay dormant, declared as historical preservation sites or waiting to be sold off and redistricted to something more useful.

Marinette slipped through the ragged fence that bordered the area, and Adrien followed. “So why exactly is Alya hunting down dangerous supernatural beings in a broken-down steel factory?”

“Alya figured out a way to pinpoint where the sentimonsters might be coming from. She finally got a good result back today, and she couldn’t be bothered to wait for me, I guess.” Marinette pretended to fiddle with her phone map. She knew exactly where to go, but she didn’t want Adrien to think she’d been here before.

“How did she manage that? Chat Noir and Carapace have been scouring the city for weeks.” There was a hint of bitterness in his voice.

“Forgive me for the details, but essentially she’s had a program looking through news sites and social media posts for senti sightings and putting them into an algorithm that pinpoints the likeliest locations where they might be coming from. The steel mill was one of the highest-ranking spots.”

“Oh! That’s brilliant!” Adrien exclaimed, and Marinette felt pride for her friend.

“Alya is really clever, when she wants to be.” She sighed. “It almost makes up for how infuriatingly impulsive she is. Sometimes I feel more like we’re partners in crime than investigative partners.”

Adrien paused for a moment. “You guys have been investigating the sentimonsters together?”

“Um, yeah.” Marinette didn’t look back. She didn’t want to see his expression. “We both couldn’t just sit back and watch. We had to do something.”

Adrien didn’t respond. A few minutes later, they arrived at the entrance of the steel mill—technically, the side entrance. The actual entrance had collapsed years back, forcing urban explorers and impulsive supernatural hunters to use the side door. Fresh boot prints marked the dusty concrete, and fragments of wood planks lay on the ground from where they had been pried off the door. The wall was marked with graffiti — the outer area of the factory was relatively safe, and kids were drawn to its edgy sanctuary. The real danger lay inside, but most didn’t bother to explore too far past the entrance.

Marinette stepped inside and wrinkled her nose at the metallic, acrid scent. They were in what Marinette assumed to be an employee entrance. A long, dark hallway stretched towards the light of the grand lobby. She flicked on her phone flashlight and headed forth.

“Pretty spooky, isn’t it?” She called to Adrien. Though she heard the sound of his footsteps, he didn’t respond. She looked back. She could barely make out the disquiet on his face.

“How long have you been investigating the sentimonsters?” He asked. Marinette frowned.

“Since the beginning,” she said as she climbed past a collapsed wall.

“Were you going tell me?” This caused Marinette pause. He sounded offended, almost angry.

“Why would I tell you?” She said. If she could have it her way, Adrien would be far, far away from this part of her life.

“The last time anything like this happened was because of my father. Didn’t you think I’d want to know about anything you discovered, that I’d want to help you stop this?”

“I, um, I thought…” Marinette turned red. It was exactly because of his father that she didn’t want him involved at all. His father and… well, Nathalie.

Adrien stopped and looked away. “I-I thought you would understand that. But you… Did you really sign up for the same fashion show as me by chance?”

“I-I… Um, I…”

A terrible, pained expression fell like a shadow across Adrien’s face. “Marinette, do you think I have something to do with the sentimonsters?”

“No, Adrien, no! Of course not.”

“Then why were you investigating me?”

“We weren’t! I’d never…” Marinette gritted her teeth. “We weren’t investigating you. We were investigating Nathalie.”

“Nathalie..?” His face blanched.

Marinette internally cursed. There was no digging her way out of this hole. “Alya thinks that she’s Mayura. Which is crazy, because Ladybug herself said that Lila was Mayura!!”

“Right.” Adrien looked at the ground.

“I never doubted you, Adrien.” Marinette reached out to him, but she drew back, uncertain. Adrien took a deep breath and exhaled.

“Even if that’s a lie… it’s okay. It’s worth considering all people of interest, no matter how close you are to them.” It was a bittersweet statement, and he gave a bittersweet smile to match. “Now come on, we’ve got a lot of ground to cover.” And then, with a barely imperceptible movement, Adrien was back to his positive, light-hearted self.

They pushed through to the end of the hallway and emerged into a large room. Based on the large pile of rubble that broke through to the outside, Marinette guessed that this was the original entrance.

“Now that’s gonna be an issue,” Adrien said. A grand staircase led up to the next floor, but a huge chunk of it lay in tatters. Particularly the part that connected it to the ground.

“Well, if video games have taught me anything, there should be a conveniently-placed cart with wheels that we can move to climb up to the next level.” Adrien looked confidently around the barren room. “Yeah, nope, I’m just gonna boost you up. Can you handle that?”

Marinette raised an eyebrow at him, and he waved her off with a smile. “I know, I know. You’re stronger than you look. Now come on.” He locked his hands and braced himself against the staircase. Using him as leverage, Marinette pulled herself up.

“Umm… I don’t think I can pull you up though.”

“Don’t push yourself, I’ll climb.” Adrien started upwards, but a bad handhold sent him and a ton of debris skittering back to the ground. “I’m okay!” He called up, shaken.

“Marinette?” A voice called from above. Marinette looked up to see a green-hooded figure leaning over the balcony above.

“Carapace?!” _What the heck was he doing here?_

“And Adrien, too! Hold up, I got you.” Carapace dropped easily from the upper floor and reached down to help Adrien up. As soon he was on his feet, Marinette rushed to him.

“Are you okay?” She gingerly removed a piece of rock from his hair.

“I’m fine,” he answered softly. As she helped him dust off, their eyes locked for a moment, and Marinette blushed.

She turned back to Carapace, whose mouth was wide open in a grin. His eyes fell on her stomach, then on Adrien, then back on her. “Wait, are you guys finally-?!”

“NOPE, nope, nope! This is-“ Marinette pointed nervously between her pregnant belly and Adrien. “Totally unrelated! We are just friends!”

Adrien crossed his arms. “Was I the only person in Paris who didn’t know you liked me?”

“Just about,” Carapace teased. At Marinette’s glare, he held out his hands in apology. He turned to Adrien. “It’s good to see you, man! I didn’t realize you were back in town.”

“I just got back about a month ago,” Adrien explained.

“Just in time for the action, then.”

Adrien gave a dry laugh. “I don’t think I’ll ever have the chance to live a boring life.”

Carapace laughed. “So I’m guessing you guys are here for Alya?”

“Yes! Have you seen- Wait, how do you even know about… Adrien!” Marinette whirled on him, and he flinched.

“We needed backup, Marinette! You shouldn’t be taking risks in your condition-“

“My condition is none of your concern!” She snapped. She took a breath to compose herself. “Never mind. Carapace, have you seen her?”

“Umm…” Carapace glanced between her and Adrien. “No, haven’t seen her yet. I thought I heard her, but it looks like that was just you guys.”

She huffed. “Let’s go. We need to find Alya before she gets herself hurt.” Marinette started up the rest of the stairs, leaving the boys behind.

The staircase led into a giant, circular lobby that reached up for at least ten stories. Railed walkways adorned each floor, but the metal was old and weak. Large sections had collapsed from age, sealing off those areas of the factory.

“This must be the central hub,” Marinette said, noting how the lobby branched off in all directions.

“I’ve already checked out the east area. No sign of Alya.”

“What about sentimonsters?” Marinette asked as they headed west.

“Is that what this is about?” Carapace grumbled. “No, I didn’t see anything, though those things don’t leave much of a trace anyway. So what insane clue brought Alya here?”

“She made this really impressive program,” Adrien explained before Marinette had the chance. “Apparently she’s been scraping social media for sentimontser sightings, and I think she created a heat map from that. I bet she fed an AI a map of potential hiding areas, like sewers or abandoned buildings…” he continued on into a excited theory about how Alya might have built her program. Marinette was surprised how much he had managed to extrapolate from her vague description. He and Alya were going to have a fun time nerding out together after this. She frowned. If Alya was okay after this.

“I should have expected that she wouldn’t stay on the sidelines,” Carapace said, sounding both exasperated and proud.

“That’s Alya for you.” Marinette’s tone was much the same.

“So on the topic of sentimonsters… your dad is dead, right?” Carapace asked Adrien.

Adrien grimaced. “There’s no way he’s coming back from what happened to him.”

Marinette looked away, trying not to remember. There was no body to prove his death, but that was only because there was no body left to be found.

“Sorry. Just thought I’d check.” Carapace looked away sheepishly. “We’re at loss for what’s going on here. We’ve been searching forever, but nothing is making any sense. The only attack we’ve had so far has been the big guy from a few weeks ago. There seems to be more and more of the little ones ever since that battle, but they don’t attack, just… lurk.” He bared his hands and teeth like a vampire.

“Yeah, it’s disturbing. I’m seeing one practically every day now,” Adrien added.

“Really? I’m lucky if I see one once a week.” Marinette said. “Well, if Alya’s right, we might find some clues about their origins here.” She really wished that Alya had not gone off her own into a century-old steel death trap, but she could not deny she wasn’t curious about what they would find.

“Yeah. It would have been nice to know about her work earlier,” Carapace grumbled. It was Marinette’s turn to act sheepishly.

“Sorry. Alya didn’t want…” she trailed off, unsure of how to explain how Alya wanted to keep just a piece of the puzzle to herself.

Carapace sighed, understanding anyway. “Yeah, don’t worry about it.”

Despite his carefree tone, Marinette could tell Carapace was concerned. He kept his shield unsheathed, and he scanned the room constantly. He kept walking ahead then circling back when he got too far. It was clear that they were holding him back.

“Why don’t you go on ahead, Carapace? We’ll cover more ground if we split up,” Marinette suggested.

“I don’t want to leave you two alone…”

“We’ll be fine. I’ve got Marinette to protect me.” Adrien winked at her, and she smiled.

“We’ll take the upper floors. You get the rest,” Marinette said, and Carapace nodded.

“Call out if you guys need me, okay?” He leapt off at superhuman speed and disappeared around the corner. Marinette sighed longingly as he left. This would go much quicker if she could just transform and do the same.

“There’s something going on between him and Alya, right..?” Adrien glanced towards where Carapace disappeared.

“Don’t ask. It’s a long story, and I can’t tell you any of it.”

“Fair enough… She didn’t cheat on Nino with him, did she?”

Marinette laughed against her better judgement. “No, she didn’t. Now no more questions.”

They climbed up to the top of the factory. Most areas were inaccessible due to plant overgrowth or collapse, but there was still plenty to explore. They drifted apart at times, calling out Alya’s name and rummaging through old 1900s-style offices, but Marinette always made sure she kept Adrien in close range. She wanted to be able to defend him at a moment’s notice, though the more they explored, the more convinced she became that Alya’s program had been wrong. There no sign of any supernatural creatures stalking this place. Just good ol’ capitalistic health hazards.

“Okay, I think we can safely say Alya is nowhere near here. Let’s head back down.” She turned back and noticed Adrien staring hard through a crack in the outer wall. “Hey, is everything okay?”

He considered this for a long moment. “Can I tell you something?” Adrien asked.

“Of course. Anything.”

He took a deep breath before he spoke again. “Alya was right about Mayura.”

Marinette’s heart dropped. “What..?”

“Lila wasn’t Mayura. Nathalie was.”

Alarm shot through Marinette. Why was he telling her this? “B-but Ladybug-“

“Ladybug lied. There was no reason she should have, but she did anyway. I don’t know why.”

_It was to protect you_ , Marinette thought bitterly. The world was much more likely to accept Adrien’s innocence if Nathalie was innocent as well. And though she definitely wasn’t innocent… What Nathalie did for them in that final battle was enough to convince Marinette to take that risk.

“But even knowing what Nathalie did in the past, I still can’t believe she’s responsible for what’s happening now,” Adrien argued. His voice was sincere. “We weren’t even France until months after it started.”

Marinette sighed, trying to pick her next words carefully. “Has Nathalie been with you ever since the accident?”

“Yes— Well no, we don’t live together, and there were some months during university where we barely saw each other.”

“Adrien, it’s very possible that Nathalie has a whole other life that you aren’t aware of. It wouldn’t be the first time.” Marinette clenched her fist as she finally faced the fear that had been haunting her since she first realized the threat of the sentimonsters — that maybe, she had made a grievous mistake when she let Nathalie go.

“You don’t understand. Ever since my father— ever since _Hawkmoth died,_ “ he corrected bitterly. “Nathalie has been… broken. He was everything to her. When he died, a part of her died, too. I don’t think she’s even capable of this kind of malice now.”

“If he was everything to her, wouldn’t she do everything in her power to bring him back..? Regardless of the consequences?” Marinette asked. She rubbed her wrist.

“By making an army of passive sentimonsters? She wouldn’t even be able to make this many sentimonsters by herself! The only time she could do that was when…” he paused for a heavy moment. “…when they used their powers together.”

_None of it makes any sense_ , Marinette agreed. But just because she couldn’t see the big picture right now, didn’t mean it wasn’t there. Nathalie had exceeded Marinette’s knowledge of the Guardian and Miraculous — she had fully healed the Peacock Miraculous after all, while Marinette hadn’t even managed to revive Nooroo after seven years. What other secrets did Nathalie know that might explain such strange phenomena with these sentimonsters?

“Alya, will you _please_ just stop and talk to me?” Carapace’s voice sounded off in the distance, clearly tired and exasperated.

“Get stuffed!”

“I think Carapace just found Alya,” Marinette said, amused. Adrien chuckled.

“Come on, I think they’re this way.” He headed down a hallway to their right. The large factory manipulated the apparent source of the sound, resulting in a few wrong turns on their part, but, thankfully, Alya and Carapace’s arguing gave them plenty to follow. Eventually, they found a hallway that seemed to lead back to main lobby.

“Alya, what are you doing?” They heard Carapace shout from behind the closed doors. There was no response. “Alya, get back up here! It’s not safe!” No response. “Hey, be careful!” No response.

CRASH! The sound rocketed down the hallway towards them, and Marinette broke into a sprint.

“Alya?!” She cried out. She shoved her way through the door and burst into the giant lobby. She stopped against the railing and looked down, only to see Alya precariously balanced on a railing two floors below, making her way to another walkway. She leapt the final step and landed with another crash on the other side.

“What are you doing!” Marinette screamed at her friend. Alya looked up with a smile and a salute.

“I’m fine, Marinette! Calm down.”

“Calm down?! Get back up here right now!”

“I saw something!” Alya interrupted. “I’m nearly at the spot. There must be something there!” She scrabbled over a pile of debris, sending scraps of metal falling to the floor, five stories beneath her.

“Alya, stay there! I’m coming to get you.” Carapace launched himself over the edge to the walkway below. He fell roughly, and the walkway cracked ominously beneath him. He pushed forth to Alya, venturing more cautiously this time.

“Don’t you DARE, turtle boy!” Alya snapped. “This one’s mine!”

“You are going to hurt yourself!” Carapace shouted back. He took a step, but the walkway cracked at his feet and fell to pieces. He jumped back just in time. Alya stuck out her tongue at him and pushed forward.

“How can you be so selfish!” Carapace screamed.

“Selfish?!” Alya burned with rage. She whirled towards him. “Do you think I want to do this? My city is in danger, but I seem to be the only one who’s willing to do anything about it!”

“You think I’m not trying? I’m doing everything I can!”

“And you’re having just the grandest time doing it, aren’t you? How’s it feel to be a superhero again after so long?” She taunted. Guilt ripped through Marinette.

“Stop being so childish. You aren’t proving anything by risking your life—“

“Right, because everything I do is worthless.”

“That’s not what-!” He groaned in frustration. “I’ve been here the whole time, but you’re the one who’s refusing to look! I’m here, Alya! Once again saving you because you can’t be bothered to care about anything other than yourself!”

“Oh my, the great defender speaks! Where was that fire when I needed it, huh? Don’t cry at me because I took action while you stood still!” Her voice grew high and pained.

“We wouldn’t be in this mess if you had just acted rationally for once in your life! If you had just—!”

“It’s not my fault it happened!” Alya cried out. She fell against the railing, gripping with tight fists. “Sometimes shitty things happen, and there’s nothing anyone could have done about it, and you just have to deal with it! _It’s not my fault!_ ”

There was a heavy moment of silence.

Then, tears streaming down his face, Carapace spoke softly, “I never thought it was your fault.”

Slowly, he edged across the broken railway towards Alya. “Please, Alya. Climb back up. Let’s figure this out together.”

She stared up at him with wide, scared eyes, then nodded. She made her way back to him, and he made his way to her, step by step. When only a story separated them, Alya came to a gap in the walkway. She took a running leap— but her foot slid on the edge. She fell forward, scrabbling onto the walkway and just barely keeping her balance. She stood up, grinning, safe.

Then the walkway gave way beneath her.

“ALYA!” Marinette screamed as Alya plummeted to the earth.

A disc of dark green flashed by Alya, and suddenly green webbing surrounded her. She stopped abruptly,safe inside the interior of Carapace’s Shellter. Above, Carapace held out his arms towards Alya, somehow keeping his shield and bubble suspended midair 30 feet below him.

Marinette’s eyes widened in awe as she realized what Carapace had managed—never before had he used Shellter outside of himself— but fear quickly followed when she saw how he struggled.

“Hold on, I’m coming!” Carapace tried rising to his feet, his arms outstretched towards Alya, but he lost control. The ball dropped five feet and Carapace collapsed back down to stop its descent. “I can’t hold it!” He cried out, his voice cracking with panic.

_No no no!_ Marinette stood frozen, helpless to her friend’s fate. Her brain scrambled trying to pinpoint something, anything that she could do, but nothing came to her. Alya was too high off the ground, but too low at the same time. She’d hit the ground before Marinette could even catch her, by hand or yoyo, and even if she somehow managed, there was no graceful landing in sight. All the railing above and below that she could use for support looked just as prone to collapsing. Marinette let out a sob as she realized she was powerless.

“I don’t- I don’t know what to do-“ Adrien panicked next to her. He started over the railing, as if to throw himself to Alya. He let out a wordless cry and launched himself forward. “PLAA-“

Quick as a flash, Marinette snatched him back. “Take a moment to think!” She hissed.

_Think_ , she realized. _Just think! I can do this!_

She leaned over the railing and swept her eyes across the room. _There_ , she thought, her mind whirling faster than language. _And there! I’ll put him there… and then he’ll just need to… Okay. Let’s do this!_

“Stay strong, Carapace! We’re coming!” Marinette shouted. “Adrien, can you get down to that walkway beneath her?” She pointed to a walkway a couple meters beneath Alya.

“I-It’s too far - I won’t be able to catch her as she falls.”

“I’ll take care of that. Get into position.” She expected him to hesitate, but he didn’t. Adrien rushed to the stairs and began the descent down to Alya.

“Carapace, I need you to partially degrade your bubble,” Marinette called.

“What?!” All three of them shrieked in terror.

“I’ve never done that before!” Carapace cried.

“Yes, you have! Shellter doesn’t disappear all at once. It degrades in a gradient toward your shield. I need you to slow that process down as much as you can.” Marinette had no idea if it would work, but her options were terrifyingly limited right now.

Carapace stared at Alya, his arm shaking in fear and strain. Then he looked back at Marinette and nodded. She nodded back, then turned to Alya.

Adrien had arrived at his mark and was awaiting his next order. “Alya, when Carapace releases the bubble, it’s going to open up first towards Adrien. As soon as you can, you’re going to jump towards him.”

“He’s so far, I-I don’t think I can make it!”

“You can! I’ll catch you, I promise.” Adrien held out his arms and braced himself.

“Alright, Carapace. Degrade Shellter, slow as you can.”

Carapace released some of the tension in his arms, and slowly, a small hole appeared in the bubble, right where Marinette had said it would.

“I don’t think I can hold this,” he said through gritted teeth. The hole was growing erratically, sometimes in small bursts, sometimes in slow waves.

“Just a little more! You’ve got this!” Marinette gripped the edge of the railing. If Carapace failed, it would only take a second to jump and transform. What she’d do after that… she didn’t know.

Then, Carapace screamed. “Alya, jump!” He fell to his knees and the bubble collapsed entirely — but Alya had already leapt. She connected with Adrien, hard, and they fell back onto the walkway.

Safe. They were safe!

Marinette let out a cry of joy. Adrien wrapped his arms around Alya’s shaking body, murmuring words of comfort. Carapace rushed to meet them. “I can carry her down,” he said. He scooped Alya into his arms, and she hung herself tightly around his neck.

Marinette took the stairs down to the lobby, where Carapace and Alya were already waiting.

“That was beyond stupid, Alya!” Marinette sprinted to her best friend in the whole world and threw herself around her. Alya gripped her back.

“I know. I’m sorry.” The paleness of her face was enough to prove she really was. She looked up at Carapace. “Thank you for saving me.”

“Not bad for Turtleboy, huh?” Carapace knelt down, removed Alya’s jacket from her waist and wrapped it around her.

“Not bad at all,” Alya answered with a smile.

Marinette turned away, leaving this moment to them. She found Adrien at the bottom of the stairway, looking rushed and disheveled and out of breath and looking at her as if his world had just been knocked apart. Fear shot through her.

“Adrien! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!” Marinette ran to him, and he burst into a wild grin.

“I’m fine! I just-“ Adrien gasped for breath, laughing. “You were… amazing.”

Marinette stared at him, finally processing everything that had just happened. And then she burst into tears. Large, messy, snotty tears, fueled by stress and relief and hormones. Before she knew it, her face was buried in Adrien’s chest, his arms wrapped safely around her.

“Alya almost…! And if Carapace hadn’t…! And if you hadn’t…!” Marinette let out another loud sob. She wanted to stop, to compose herself like she should have, but she couldn’t hold it back.

“Hey,” Adrien soothed. “It’s okay. We’re all okay. It’s a good thing we had each other, yeah?”

Marinette looked up at him. Despite the streams of snot she was sure was running down her face, Adrien didn’t look bothered in the slightest. All she felt was warm and safe under his soft smile. She pulled back from him, head bowed in embarrassment and happiness.

“And look what I found.” Adrien pulled a feather from his pocket and held it out to everyone.

“Sentimonsters! They are here!” Alya immediately perked up.

“At least this guy was. Didn’t seem to last too long in this deathtrap though.” Adrien handed the feather over to Carapace. “Will you and Chat Noir take a closer look at this place later?”

“I think we’ve hit our limit in what we can do here,” Marinette conceded. Alya frowned but didn’t argue.

“We’ll check it out tonight. And if Alya is willing to share her data with us,” Carapace bubbled the feather and gave it to Alya to hold. “I think we’ll be able to search the rest of the city a lot more thoroughly than we have been.”

Alya just barely contained her grin. “I think I could do that. You guys clearly need the help anyway.”

A twinge of grief struck Marinette, but she held her smile. _This is forward progress,_ she reminded herself. _Just… without me._

“Marinette, thank you for what you did in there,” Carapace said. She blushed.

“You were the one who was amazing. You discovered new powers!”

“Only with your leadership,” he said with a grin. Then his eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly, and he looked off into the distance, “It was almost like…”

He suddenly winced in pain.

“Are you okay?!” Alya reached for him.

“Y-Yeah, it’s just a small headache.”

Both Carapace’s and Alya’s device beeped at the same time. Alya was quicker to the punch. “Carapace, there’s-!”

“I see it.” He turned to them, face grim. “You all need to get somewhere safe, and make it quick. There’s another massive sentimonster attack downtown.”

“I’ll go with you!” Alya said.

“No!” Carapace sighed. “No. It’s another big one. Stay here and fend off the small fry, okay?” Then he bowed his head and said something to Alya that Marinette couldn’t make out. Alya set her hand on his arm in answer, and Carapace grinned.

Marinette clenched her fists as memories of the first monstrous sentimonster attack filled her mind. Would Carapace be able to hold out this time? Would Chat Noir still be there to fight…? A gentle touch brought her out of her worry, and she looked up at Adrien.

“Hey,” he said softly. “It’s going to be okay.”

Again, the warm, safe feelings permeated throughout Marinette at Adrien’s touch, and she suddenly became sure that she couldn’t part from him.

“W-we should go together - I mean, you should come to the bakery with me. I’d feel better knowing you’re safe.”

Adrien frowned, and her heart dropped.

“I’m sorry, Marinette. I need to go,” he answered. “I…I need to check on Nathalie.”

Marinette tried to hide the intense disappointment eating away at her heart. “Oh, okay,” she said. “Stay safe.”

“You, too Marinette. Go straight to the bakery, okay?” She nodded. He smiled at her, then jogged out of the factory, leaving just her and Alya alone.

Alya walked ahead towards the entrance, her arms wrapped around herself.

“Alya,” Marinette called. When her friend didn’t stop, she shouted. “Alya!”

Alya finally stopped. She hesitated for a brief moment, then turned around, her head high and proud despite the tears streaming down her face.

_She can’t handle this_ , Marinette realized. _I can’t lose her._ She rushed to her friend and threw her arms around her.

_I can’t give her the Miraculous._

“I think we need to stop this.” Marinette squeezed Alya tighter.

“It was just a stupid mistake.” Alya drew away.

“A stupid mistake that would have killed you if Carapace hadn’t been here!” Marinette urged. “We can’t… We can’t keep pretending to be superheroes. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”

Alya looked away. “You’re right. I’m sorry for dragging you into this. This is too dangerous. You should go back home. Play it safe until Chat Noir and Carapace finally get their asses in gear.”

“You’re stopping, too, right?”

“Of course,” Alya assured. But her eyes were bright and foxish.

“Do you want to go to the bakery with me?”

“Nah. I should head to my apartment. I’m… meeting up with an old friend later on.”

“Stay safe.”

“You too, Marinette.”

* * *

“Glad that’s done,” Carapace groaned.

“At least it wasn’t as bad as the first,” Chat Noir panted.

“Maybe it was, and you’ve just gotten better.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure this one was not the size of the Louvre, so I’ve got to disagree with you there.” Chat surveyed the battle scene. “Though we have gotten cleaner. Ladybug won’t even have to come fix this battle.”

“Speaking of Ladybug, could you give her our report? I’ve got to duck out.”

Chat’s heart skipped a beat. He hadn’t talked with Ladybug since that voicemail he left her when he decided to stay.

He cleared his throat. “Don’t we need to check out that factory you mentioned earlier?”

“Let’s do it tomorrow. It’s too dark anyway. Besides… I’ve got someone I need to meet up with.”

“Oh um, sure. Of course.”

“Thanks bro! I’ve already told her about the factory, and I’m sure she saw the news about the attack, so shouldn’t be too much to discuss. Talk to you later!” Carapace was off before Chat even had the chance to respond.

Alone on the rooftop, Chat Noir dialed up Ladybug and watched the phone ring. One ring. Two rings. Three… she wasn’t going to pick up. He’ll just leave a voicemail and this will all be settled—

Ladybug’s face appeared on the screen and he froze. She looked grim and irritated and beautiful—

_Hang up hang up hang up_ _—_ __

“Heeeyy Ladybug!” Chat Noir managed.

“Chat Noir, is everything alright? Is Carapace okay?” Ladybug asked quickly. Chat Noir swallowed.

“Um yeah, yeah it’s all cool. Carapace just had a prior engagement to catch, and he asked me to send the report in.”

“Oh.” They sat in silence for awhile. “And what is the report?” Ladybug prompted.

“Uhh…. Nothing. There is nothing to report.” Chat Noir rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean beyond the big sentimonster from earlier. The city was totally quiet afterward.”

“Any new info about the monster? It looked very similar to the one before.”

“It was smaller and not as strong, but that’s just about the only difference. We did fight a much cleaner battle this time.”

“Oh. I’m glad to hear it.”

“Mmhmm.” They stood in silence again. “Um, well that’s done then, I’m gonna let you get back to your mission and-“

“Wait, Chat Noir.” Ladybug looked away from the camera. He watched her eyebrows furrow, the way they always did when she had to do something uncomfortable. At least that hadn’t changed.

“Yes, Ladybug?” He prompted.

“I just… I wanted to thank you, for being there to protect the city while I’m away.”

“Oh. Um, no problem. It’s what I needed to do.”

“It means a lot. I’m glad Carapace has you to watch his back.”

“I’m glad I have him to watch mine. Though it’s definitely a change of pace. I actually have to think now, since I don’t have you to do all the strategizing.”

Ladybug laughed. The sound delighted him more than he thought possible. “Well it seems you’re doing just fine at it.”

He ventured with the question that had been weighing on his mind for days now.

“Honestly, I’m surprised you didn’t come back. I mean, this is pretty major stuff.”

Ladybug looked away. “There’s someone I need to protect. It’s not time for me to leave them just yet.”

“Even for the good of the world?” He asked. She flinched at his insult, then exhaled and looked directly at him.

“The world has you right now.”

It was Chat Noir’s turn to look away. “Your suit is different,” he pointed out, and the camera promptly jerked up closer to her face.

“Um, yeah, it does that. You know, things change.” A moment of silence, then, “You got your bell back.”

Chat Noir touched his bell and thought of Marinette. “Yeah. Things change.”

He cleared his throat. “I’ll, um, talk to you later?”

She hesitated, her lips parted.

“Yeah. I’d like that. We can even talk outside of the report,” Ladybug added. “If you want.”

His chest glowed. “Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good. Good night, m’lady.”

“Good night, kitty.”

Chat hung up the phone. Without the sound of her voice, he finally heard how loudly his heart beat against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author Commentary (January 24)**  
>  Whoops, another long chapter. Also, whoops, I decided to rewrite most of this just yesterday and have been scrambling to get this out today. I'm sorry if it's a little rough/rushed.
> 
> According to my version history, I've written six different drafts of this chapter. Whatever I tried, I just could not make it work. I had variations of Adrien being way too overprotective, Marinette being way too overprotective, the two of them meeting up with Alya first, Carapace not being involved at all, Adrien being attacked by a cute little bird-dog demon, and so on and so on. But I think this last version meets what I was looking for. 
> 
> I'm sorry, this commentary will be short. I've been working on this all day, and I'm GM'ing for a Cthulhu game tonight and I need to prepare.
> 
> Thank you for reading. I know I say some version of this every week, but I truly do mean it every time. I love you guys. Stay safe, stay healthy.


End file.
